Metal Gear Solid: Resurrection
by Rookie's eyes
Summary: Novelization of MG2 Solid Snake for the MSX. Zanzibar Land has hoarded an arsenal of nuclear weapons. US intel confirmed a new metal Gear is being constructed and their leader is Big Boss, back for more. Snake's mission isn't over yet!
1. Prologue

**Metal Gear Solid Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami_

_Because of the impressive intro. to MGS4, I've chosen to include some intro dialogue similar to that scene following the prologue beggining. (For those who are interested, the first part of the prologue is taken directly from the MG2 game.)_

**Prologue**

It is the year 1999**…**

The world is embarking on an age of peace and stability.

Relations between the Cold War superpowers have thawed.

Regional conflicts are being resolved. The threat of nuclear war is now thing of the past.

But there are some who do not desire peace...

An atmosphere of tension begins to build in the Middle East.

A military junta comes to power in Zanzibar Land, a small nation bordering Russia, China, and the Middle East.

Zanzibar Land attacks nuclear weapon disposal sites around the world, seizing those weapons that are still intact, and becomes the world's only nuclear power.

It then begins to invade its neighbors at will.

After renouncing nukes forever, the world is once again threatened by the specter for nuclear war.

Meanwhile, the world's oil supply, which was to last another 40 years, suddenly and unexpectedly dries up. Without a safe and alternative source of energy, the world faces a severe energy crisis.

It is in these dire circumstances that Dr. Kio Marv, a Czech biologist develops "OILIX" a microbe that can synthesize high-grade petroleum.

With this discovery, global tensions are once again on the rise. On his way to attend an American scientific conference, Dr. Marv is kidnapped by agents of Zanzibar Land.

With its nuclear weapons and the secret of OILIX, Zanzibar Land plans to achieve global military domination.

A tiny microbe, only a few microns wide, is about to change the world forever.

**

* * *

**

Voice of Colonel Campbell

"War… the aggressive exchange of words and conflict between two entities openly hostile towards one-another. For 12,000 years, it has existed hand-in-hand with humanity, unchanged. A cancer on the regions that it plagues… A chain reaction, multiplying like wildfire, only breeding pain, hate, disorder, and more war. This cycle continues until the very "body" of society collapses, no longer able to support the malignant tumor and still maintain a semblance of order.

In the past century a catalyst has been introduced into the hellish fires of war. Nuclear warheads… Where wars once took years to settle with fewer casualties now stands countries with the power to end or begin a war in the blink of an eye and kill hundreds of thousands of civilians in the process.

Four years ago in 1995, Metal Gear TX-55, a walking bipedal tank capable of launching nuclear warheads from anywhere in the world to any other point on the globe, was destroyed by High Tech Special Forces agent Solid Snake, a former operative of the CIA. Little did we know that such hell spawn could not be eradicated so easily."

**2230 hours December 18, 1999**

A man of about sixty years of age is sitting at his office desk in the west wing of the Pentagon. He is dressed in the military uniform of a US Army Colonel. His uniform is covered in honorary medals that clink when he moves. An intricately sewn fox is stitched into Colonel's beret placed on his desk. The colonel's face and hands are rough and wrinkled, from countless years in military service. A knock resounded from the door, startling the colonel and breaking his concentration on his work.

"Yes…what is it?"

"We've apprehended the agent you requested sir," a voice answered from behind the door.

"Very well, bring him in," the Colonel stood, placing the beret atop his head.

Two armed men entered the office, escorting a third man in between. Their captive sat in a chair opposite the Colonel's and the two soldiers saluted. The prisoner's facial features were sharp, with short brown hair. He looked unaccustomed to civilian clothes, and it was evident from his eyes that he was pissed off. The one on the captive's left said, "Will you require us any longer,.. sir?"

"No, that will be all, thank you Lieutenant."

As soon as the door shut, the Colonel's guest began his tirade, "Dammit Roy! I've been in retirement for four years. Can't you see I've given up this life. I don't care if you're the new CO of FOXHOUND, I don't owe you any favors. You've no right to drag me back into this hell hole."

"I'm impressed," Campbell said, ignoring his statement. "The major tells me it took twelve men and three tranq rounds to apprehend you….*sigh* David, believe me when I say I had no choice in the matter. I understand that you intended to stay out of the line of fire, but you're the best agent this organization has, maybe even surpassing your father, And thi…"

"Don't you campare me to that traitorous SOB!...There's always someone else who could've done the fighting, who could've done the killing. And it doesn't matter whether it was you, or some other politician, I'm retired, and I plan to stay that way. You don't know the nightmares I've had since Outer Heaven, the things I was forced to do to survive!"

"Your performance and records in the VR room haven't been beaten since you set them four and a half years ago. No-one else has been able to beat our simulator for Operation N313 either. You are the best agent we've had in twenty-two years, and we can accept only the best for a mission of such a critical issue."

"The situation can't be that bad, can it?!"

"David, You've no-"

"Snake… Call me Snake."

"Snake? Uh, very well.. With people currently shelling out $3.83 for a gallon of petroleum, the world is well on it's way to a crisis economically and an end to the current world order. In response to the issue at hand, a Czech scientist by the name of Dr. Kio Marv invented Oilix, an algae capable of producing a high grade synthetic petroleum. He was on his way to a demonstration in California when agents intercepted him. We have reason to believe that those agents were under hire by Zanzibar Land, a new found country in the Middle-East...The same week that Marv disappeared, we lost contact with Dr. Madnar as well."

"You mean the Metal Gear engineer from Outer Heaven?!"

"The very same. Unfortunately the US was unable to approve his appeal for asylum before it was too late. We believe that, because of the time span and the nature of their occupations, Zanzibar Land had a hand in Dr. Madnar's disappearance as well. On top of that, inside agents confirm that Zanzibar Land has been invading neighboring countries solely for their Nuclear armament, leaving the majority of the rest of said countries' supplies alone. This coupled with Madnar's kidnapping lead us to a single conclusion-"

"Damn!.. They're making a new Metal Gear!"

"The situation was too similar to Outer Heaven to ignore, So I sent my best reconnaissance agent, Holly White, to investigate their plans and map the compound for your infiltration. It would be an understatement to say that what we found out was shocking… We've Id'd their leader Snake… It's Big Boss."

"No.._NO! _Damn! It can't be! I saw that son of a bitch die with my own eyes! Even assuming I was wrong, the nukes in Outer Heaven should'a finished him off when the self-destruct command was finished."

"Perhaps this man is a poser, or maybe even another clone, but whatever the circumstances of his resurrection, Your mission isn't over Snake…"

_Author's Note: Please review my story if you approve or if there are inaccuracies in my story. I want to make as accurate as possible and I want to know that people are reading my story. Anticipated reviews much appreciated. _


	2. HALO

**Metal Gear Solid Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

_Author's Note: the Following scene is VERY (stress VERY) similar to Metal gear solid 3's Intro. Please note that it was entirely intentional to add interest to the story and because the original game does not provide with an insertion method._

**Chapter 1 HALO**

**2047 Hours, December 23, 1999**

*140.00* "Flying over Saudi Arabia. Altitude 32,000 ft. Approaching Zanzibar Land airspace."

Snake sat within the parachute bay of a C-17, calmly smoking a cigarette as the soldier across from him stared in disbelief. The soldier stood up and said, " Twenty minutes to drop-off… Commencing internal depressurization. Equipment check…Arm main parachute."

Snake heard Campbell's voice in his ear, *140.85* "Codec check. Can you hear me Snake?"

"loud and clear Colonel, Sir."

Colonel Campbell stood within a control room in another section of the plane filled with monitors and hundreds of dollars in military equipment.

"Alright. You ready to go?" the Colonel asked the pilot.

*140.00* " Drop zone shows a high pressure mass…Cloud and Visibility Okay."

"Good. We've got high visibility." Campbell said.

Back in the parachute bay, Snake was smoking his third when the soldier opposite him said, "Hey! Put out that cigarette...," he began adjusting the various knobs and buttons on a control panel mounted on the wall. "Connecting oxygen hose to interior connector… Put on your mask."

The soldier's disbelief changed to annoyance and he spoke to the Colonel, "Does this pantywaist know what he's doing?"

*140.85* "Hey! Are you deaf?" His voice rang from the codec speaker He said put out that cigarette and put on your mask."

The other soldier resumed his work, "Ten minutes to drop-off… Approaching release point."

Snake flicked the cigarette across the bay. He grabbed his mask and took a moment to look at it. 'US Army' was written across the forehead just above a military barcode, and the reflective orange lenses reminded him of an insect.

He placed the mask on. Moments later the soldier spoke, "Depressurization complete. Checking Oxygen supply…Supply is nominal…6 minutes to drop-off. Opening rear hatch."

The wind howled and as the hatch opened, Snake was blinded by the brightness of the Sun.

"Sunset…External temperature minus forty-six degrees Celsius."

*Call*

*140.85* You'll be falling at an estimated One-hundred-thirty miles an hour. Try not to get frostbite from the windchill."

"One minute to drop-off… Move to the rear."

Snake stood and walked to the open hatch.

"Ten seconds to Drop-off, Stand by… Status okay. All green."

The soldier signaled for snake to step to the edge, "Prepare for Drop-off. Beginning countdown, 5 …4…3…2…1…"

*140.85* "Spread your wings and fly. Good luck and god speed."

30,000 feet in the air, Snake rolled and tumbled toward the Earth. Finally, He was stable. The wind that had howled in the bay now roared in his ears and ripped at his BDUs. Cold numbed his limbs and torso as he reached terminal velocity 27,000 feet above the Earth.

*140.85* "Listen up, Snake. Your mission is to infiltrate Zanzibar Land, ensure the safety of Dr. Marv, and escort him back to the west. Zanzibar Land has threatened to nuke Tehran, Kabul, Tashkent, and several other key Middle-Eastern cities—unless they are given independence and UN recognition. "It is most likely they are out of the operational range of Zanzibar Land's nuclear missiles. Those nukes that Zanzibar Land did manage to steal were twenty-years or older. We've been informed that Metal Gear is not yet complete, and that it cannot launch a long-range nuclear strike at this stage. Never-the-less, You are to assess Metal Gear's threat to the United States and eliminate it however deemed necessary. If we don't get Marv back before Zanzibar Land gets their hands on Oilix, We'll be facing a major crisis. The clock is ticking."

15,000 feet high , Snake pulled the chord. The Parachute deployed, rapidly reducing Snake's speed, the force like a punch straight to the gut, knocking the wind out of the Foxhound agent.

*140.85* "Once we've confirmed Marv's rescue, stand by at the recovery point. We've managed to commandeer a K-H1 Iroquois Helicopter for the extraction."

"Colonel, are you planning on going over the border in a single combat Talon?"

*140.85* "She's equipped with two 6 barrel 20 mm Vulcan cannons as well as two 40 mm machine guns. "

"Sounds like she could hold her own against a battalion of tanks."

*140.85* "Even with the fuel in the reserve tank, we'll be facing a fourteen hour time limit. After that, we'll no longer be able to provide you your soliton radar. If it goes as planned, that should be plenty of time.

"Home in time for Christmas Eve."

*140.85* "But should you miss your deadline, you'll be spending this and virtually all of your christmas' as a Zanzibar Land POW."

Snake watched as the rocky landscape passed by. Snake spotted a clearing atop a fairly large butte and readied himself for a rough landing.

_Author's Note: the chapters that I've entered so far were prewritten about 2 months ago. Please don't expect following chapters to come out this fast. _

_Please review my story if you approve or if there are inaccuracies in my story. I want to make as accurate as possible and I want to know that people are reading my story. Anticipated reviews much appreciated. _


	3. Zanzibar territory

**Metal Gear Solid Ressurection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 2 Zanzibar Territory**

As he sailed above the butte, Snake unclipped the parachute and rolled over as he fell to divert the force of the impact away from his spine. When Snake stood, he watched the parachute drift and finally settle in a very large, sharp outcropping of boulders.

"Colonel, I've landed without incident."

*140.85* "Good to hear… From your GPS location and the enemy base's location, you're about 5 klicks south of their position. Satellite surveillance indicates that there are patrol units along the perimeter of the bases defense line. A Hind D refueling at the helipad north of the compound, and it is likely to be your biggest concern should you be seen."

"Roger… Beginning infiltration to the enemy's Base of Operations."

An abundance of short dull green grass and brown bushes peeked out from all across the sand along with an occasional tree across the stony desert landscape. Hiding would be difficult and fighting would be near impossible with nothing better than a survival knife as his best weapon. Only the cover of night would aid snake in his mission, and that wouldn't last forever. Heading north Snake trudged toward Zanzibar Land's military base.

He had been walking for two hours or so, when he saw his first sign of the Zanzibar compound. He could see two searchlights, their beams strafing across the desert, about 1.5 kilometers away. There was something strange about the lights. As Snake watched, they bobbed up and down as if they were on the move. Snake cursed, realizing they were sentries, he hid behind a nearby boulder just large enough to conceal himself from the enemies.

As Snake listened, he could hear a humming, like a car engine, from the general direction of the lights. Gradually, the humming got louder and louder, until it was a dull roar, similar to a jet engine. His curiosity piqued, Snake dared to take a glimpse of the source of the sound. He was shocked to see two scouts, armed with IMI Uzis, riding atop floating platforms, like flying saucers. He got up and resumed his journey once they sped away.

Snake reached the foot of a cliff about twenty minutes after his encounter with the sentries. The sun shone now, Snake guessed from the sun's position that it was around 0430. He gripped onto the stone as if his life depended on it, because it did. Twice He nearly slipped trying to scale the face of the slope, and when he reached the top he barely registered the pain in his hands. He was too busy gazing at Zanzibar Land, a nation only a year old and yet capable of such vast military power.

The compound was surrounded by mountains along the eastern side, and a forest bordered the rear. There were two buildings, each about five stories tall, with a collective perimeter amounting to two kilometers, standing in the center of the base. To the left of the buildings was a runway maybe a mile and a half long, and all along the runway was a battalion of tanks, 300 strong. A radio tower stood to the right of the largest building, farthest to the left, and it looked as if soldier barracks were located in the North-western corner of the base.

Snake kneeled, then dialed his codec to 140.85 and turned the knob to "SEND".

"This is Snake, I've reached the infiltration point... Kept you waiting,.. Huh?"

*140.85* "Snake, right on time as always. Let's go over this one more time. Your mission is to infiltrate Zanzibar land and rescue Dr. Kio Marv, confirm whether they are in-fact constructing a Metal Gear unit, and to promptly decommission it by whatever means necessary.

"You have several people on this end monitoring your situation and ready to offer support and advice. Mcdonnel Miller is a master of survival techniques and a master martial artist. His frequency is *140.38*"

Snake logged the frequency onto his codec's personal memory.

*140.85* "George Kasler is a retired mercenary well informed of the reputations of most of any of the notable mercenaries in his former trade. Call him if you need information about any one of them, whether it's technique, psychology, or their weapon of choice. His frequency is *140.93* Holly White is our spy in the Zanzibar Land compound. She's posing as a journalist for the UN, but in actuality she's been documenting the layout of the building for our radar, and she's the one who identified their leader as Big Boss. Her current frequency is *140.15*

Snake entered the last two frequencies and said, "Got'em. Is there anyone else I need to know about, Colonel?"

*140.85* "Yes. Jeffrey Mendel has been assigned to our operation as well. He's an experienced technician and an expert on your new soliton radar system."

*Call*

*141.48* "Hello, Snake. Name's Jeff. I've been instructed to inform you about the uses of your radar and operational procedures pertaining to the system. Try turning it on."

"Roger… Okay, it's on."

*141.48* "Do you see that red dot in the center of the screen."

"Yes, I see it."

*141.48* "That dot represents your position on the map, Snake, and those yellow dots represent the position of your enemies. It's effective range is about thirty meters and I've found it very handy in tight situations, but every weapon has it's Achilles' heel. It doesn't work in small areas, and it will not work in areas with strong harmonic resonance. Good luck, and don't break the radar. It's our only prototype and it was only just developed by my supervisor, Ms. Ling."

"I can't make any promises."

*141.48* "Snake, Dr. Marv has received a similar kind of nano-machines as you. Assuming he'll come in range of your radar, he will appear as a small red dot on your radar screen. You got all that?"

"Got it. Anything else I should know, Colonel?"

*140.85* "We've prepared you all we can, Snake… Good luck, and when you get home we've got a Christmas present for you at the base."

"I'll be sure to get back soon, thank you Colonel. Commencing Operation Intrude FO14."

The south-east side of the base was surrounded by cliffs, some were even raised a hundred-twenty meters above the base. Snake pulled out his scope to take a look at the entrance to the compound. Snake was unimpressed, just two trucks were parked along the western edge of the fence. Rows of tanks were parked along the east, inside the compound, but many looked forty years old or older, some of which even looked inoperable. Soldiers patrolled the majority of the buildings fence-line but Snake spotted an area which he may be able to exploit to get past the barbed-wire. The whole eastern side, maybe two kilometers in length, was protected by only two sentries as well, lightly armed with Uzis and pineapples.

_Author's Note: Please review my work, I would appreciate any feedback, including the negative. If there are any inconsistencies between my story and the actual games mention it in your review and I will look into it. I want my story to be as close as possible to the actual story. Anticipated reviews appreciated._


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Metal Gear Solid Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 3 Breaking and Entering**

Snake positioned himself on the cliff above one of the soldiers. They wore woodland pattern camo. fatigues with red berets, no helmet or bullet-proof vest, not well suited for resisting projectiles to the head…

He chose a fairly large rock, and when the guards had their backs toward one-another, Snake chucked the stone down hard enough to knock the closer guard out, stone cold. When his patrol partner turned around, he spotted his friend spread eagled on the ground, unconscious. As he rushed over to his fallen companion, he failed to register Snake sliding down the sloped cliff and closing in from behind. As soon as the guard stopped, Snake had the bottom of his knife pressed hard against the soldier's back. The soldier reached for his gun, but Snake was quick to interrupt-

"Keep your hands where I can see them!"

Slowly, the guard raised his hands above his head. He said, "Hey!.. That's not a gun."

"Test my patience and you'll find out, but I doubt that knowing would do you any good. Drop the gun, take off your belt, step forward, and lie down with your fingers locked under your chest."

Cursing under his breath, the guard complied. Snake first grabbed the gun, a Berreta M92F, taking the butt of the gun and striking it into the back of the guard's head, effectively knocking him out cold. He then took the belt and used it to secure the sentry's hands. Snake searched the guard and managed to find two clips and a ration. Reluctantly, Snake pocketed the ration and walked over to examine the fence for a weak point. For all Snake knew, the barrier was electrified, and he wasn't going to be the one to test that possibility.

Snake did the simplest thing he could think of. Hoisting a guard over his shoulders, he tossed him into the fence. No buzzing, no flashing, Snake even checked the guard's pulse, _No, still there_. There was no sign of anything undesirable.

Snake climbed the fence, using his knife to cut the barbed wire to pieces. When he made it over, Snake weaved through the rows of tanks, (Snake noticed that they were virtually all shermans, a US tank from World War II) wary of guards as he skulked his way through the rows of shermans.

Trying to avoid a guard patrol, It quickly became clear that he had made a wrong turn. Growling came from behind, and Snake bolted, but it was already too late. The dog bounded after him, close enough to snap at Snake's heels. The hound leapt, tackling him to the ground, and he managed to slip arm under the dog's throat, barely preventing it's jaws from enclosing on his neck.

Using his legs, he vaulted the dog off of his chest over his head, and onto the pavement. He got up as the hound did, and teeth bared, the Doberman lunged.

Snake punched the dog across the skull. Wrapping his hands around the dog's neck, slamming it to the ground. Thrashing and snarling, he slammed the dog to the ground, constricting it's airways until it passed out. Snake let go, and walked away quickly to avoid detection, this time far more cautiously.

Snake made it outside the entrance to the building. He took cover behind a nearby power generator, taking in the surroundings in order to plan an infiltration method. The building itself was surrounded by an inner fence, with a spotlight guard tower on each corner along the perimeter. Snake spotted a hole below the one of the towers just big enough for Snake to slither through. Within the fence two trucks were parked left of the entrance, with a sentry on either side of the entrance.

He slid under the fence and crept over to the trucks, mindful to avoid the spotlights, opposite the side of the sentries. Snake tapped lightly on the chassis of the truck, catching the sentries' attention.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" One of the guards said, in thick Arabic.

"No,.. But the boss warned us about a security breach. You'd better go and check it out,.. Just in case."

Snake slid under the truck as the guard rounded the corner.

"See anything?" the second guard asked

"No, no… I guess it was ju..*Grunt*"

"Sasha?...Sasha!" the other guard crept over, only to find his partner slumped over, out cold. "What the..?" He reached for his radio. "Sentry 1138 to base…"

No answer.

"Repeat. Sentry 1138 to base." Not even static. "Damn!" he cursed, "Broken."

Snake slipped through the front door, dropping a pair of batteries as he proceeded inside.

Snake stood for a moment, stunned at the sight before him. There were six or seven rows of them, ten within each row. They were all M3C6 Goliath tanks, armed to the teeth with 135 mm shells, a small machinegun mounted at the top, and a six-round missile launcher, with spare missiles stored within the tank itself. Able to travel at 75 mph fully loaded, they're still too expensive for the US to manufacture.

*Call*

Snake heard a ring in his ear. Realizing it was the codec, he ducked behind the nearest tank and turned the knob to "RECEIVE"

*140.15* "Hello Snake, my name's Holly, Holly White. I trust that the Colonel has informed you of my duties here. I've been posing as a journalist for sometime now, so I've been able to take careful notes about how things work around here. I'm here to help you in any way I can, and I've been able to find out quite a bit about supply depots and their contents around the base."

"Do you know where I can find any stealth-specific weaponry?"

*140.15* "As a matter of fact, I do. There is a silencer for your Berretta on the floor directly above you, along with a very effective, very valuable prototype phase stealth camouflage suit as well. The room containing the suit is secret and considering it's value, I'd say it's a safe bet that it is heavily observed by armed guards as well. You may want to try retrieving the Mk. 23 before trying to get the suit. I've marked both items on your soliton radar system…Does that help at all, Snake?"

"Very helpful…Holly." Snake cut transmission and began his search for a way to the upper level.

_Author's Note: Please review my story if you approve or if there are inaccuracies in my story. I want to make as accurate as possible and I want to know that people are reading my story. Anticipated reviews much appreciated. _


	5. Just Dropping In

**Metal Gear Solid: Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 4 Just Dropping In**

Private Jonathon Bennet wasn't one of the better soldiers in Zanzibar Land. They were not at war, at least not yet, so the job felt more like a mall cop with a gun. And like a mall cop, more often than not, Bennet failed to reach the ideal standards for his occupation simply for lack of motivation.

He was a decent shot, having been in the american Boy Scouts the majority of his childhood, he was also trained in survival. And as a soldier he knew how to use a knife and was not afraid to kill. It all came back to his lack of motivation, which was the only reason he had not been promoted to Lieutenant like he had aspired to as a trainee. After finally being enlisted, he quickly realized that the glamour associated with serving was mostly government propaganda, and so he fell into the mindless routine of following orders to the lowest of expectations.

Today Bennet was assigned to the second floor ordnance storage level, guarding three rooms filled with guns, special weaponry, and classified equipment, respectively. He was guarding them along with three of his colleagues, Pvt. Isley, Pvt. Loring, and Pvt. Palmer. Bennet assumed his usual manner, barely pausing to glance at his surroundings, which consisted of two elevator doors in the center of the room, the view of the many structural supports below and above Bennet (the whole room consisted of platforms), the walkways leading to the three rooms, two rooms behind, and one room in front of him. He could just make out the silhouette of Palmer, patrolling the one room on the other side of the walkway.

Due to his indolent demeanor, he only just registered the _Ping _as the elevator signaled its arrival to their floor. _Huh? We're not supposed to have a shift replacement for another hour._ Bennet approached the open door and spoke, "Who's there?" No answer. "Identify yourself, or I'll shoot!" Still no answer. He looked inside.

No one in sight. Baffled, Bennet entered the room, curious at what could've called the elevator to their floor. Suddenly, a blinding pain in the back of his skull interrupted his train of thought, and his mind went blank.

* * *

Snake got up, dusted off his BDU's, and took a moment to flip the guard onto his back and check his pulse. _Still ticking_. Snake was content to say. He had been hanging from the ceiling incase of a guard noticing the elevator, and he was pleased that he was able to knock the sentry unconscious so efficiently. Snake could tell from his radar that there were three other sentries on the floor, two guarding one side with two rooms each requiring level two card clearance, and another guarding a separate room on the opposite side with minimal security clearance.

Crouching, he approached the walkway leading to the single room. When the guard had his back turned, Snake made his move. Grabbing him by the head, Snake slammed him backwards into the floor in one swift motion. The sentry was out like a light before he even realized what had happened.

A quick search revealed the guard carried another ration and a level one security card, just what he needed to access the nearby room, but not good enough to access the rooms on the opposite side. Resolving to come back later, Snake dragged the limp soldier's body into the small room with him. He found the silencer within along with two items Holly had not mentioned, C4 and... a pair of binoculars. _Yeah, these will be useful. _Snake thought sarcastically, pocketing the binoculars for safekeeping anyway. Snake crept back into the elevator after having disposed of the elevator soldier in the same room as his coworker, pressed the "UP" button, and proceeded to the third floor.

*Call*

"Who is this? How did you get my frequency?!"

*140.78*"Snake... Watchout. there's a trap up ahead. Red Grenadier is waiting for You."

"Answer me!"

*140.78*"It's been awhile Snake. It's good to hear a familiar voice. For now, just call me 'Ghost'"

Snake entered *140.85* and turned the dial on his codec to 'SEND'

"Colonel, what's going on, how did this man, Ghost, how'd he know my frequency? And who's 'Red Grenadier'"

*140.85*"As for Ghost, we're not sure, he may have someone on the inside. As far as we can tell, the signal is weak, so he must be fairly close by. We'll tell you if we find anything else, for now you'll just have to continue with the objective. You'll have to ask Kasler about Red Grenadier."

Once again Snake turned the knob to 'Send' and entered in Kasler's codec frequency.

to be continued...

_Author's Note: Bennet is obviously not from MGS canon. I needed a replacement for Johnny to be a nuissance for Snake to deal with and as minor comic relief. You'll never be abel to guess who Ghost is, and those of you who can, I'm sure this will still interest you as well. You better believe they'll be appearing in later chapters. Again, please review, especially if I have important inaccuracies in the plot._

_Up and coming: Chapter 5 The Agent, The Ninja, and the Grenadier_


	6. The Agent, the Ninja, and the Grenadier

**Metal Gear Solid: Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 5 The Agent, the Ninja, and the Grenadier **

"Kasler,.. What do you know about a mercenary by the name of Red Grenadier?"

"Oh now there's an interesting one. The man used to serve as a member of Spetsnaz, from what I hear he used to be their explosives expert. After the Soviet collapse, he became a mercenary, and a good one too. He loves to lead his victims into elaborate traps, and he's always trying to outdo himself. He uses red grenades, thus the name, and his signature is wire traps armed with C4. I'd recommend trying to use his own traps against him."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"You ready for this Snake?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The Elevator door opened and snake stepped out into a bare hall with pillars running along the center, and no ceiling, only the support struts for the floor above.

Snake heard a voice, but it sounded as if it came from everywhere at once, "Heh heh heh! You're it! You are the great Solid Snake, Destroyer of Outer Heaven!? OH..Oh, this is too rich. The boss must've been off his rocker to lose to you. Oh oh Oha HA HA Heh heh… Forgive me, my manners are a little out of practice I'm afraid."

Snake walked along the hall, listening for any sign of the voice's owner, "So..come to join the party, I trust? Well I've a surprise made especially for you, just look behind you!"

Turning around, Snake saw a red grenade, about the size of a baseball, only a few feet away. Running, he rolled onto his belly to avoid the brunt of the blast. 5..4..3..2..1..nothing.

"Booom! oh Oha Ha ha ha heh.. It's a dud. Whooh! You're a riot, kid. I'll give you that much." Snake stood up, still searching for the source. "My name is Red Grenadier, remember it well 'cause I'll be the last creature of this world your ever going to see."

All that Snake could discern was that Red Grenadier was somewhere along the ceiling, possibly lying on one of the struts.

"What's the matter, can't find me? Well then, HERES A CLUE!"

An explosion erupted once more behind Snake, this time almost knocking him off his feet. He turned around, and there stood a man garbed in Green woodland uniform, with a military helmet, wielding an eight round grenade launcher. Obviously he didn't plan on hiding anymore. Snake put the only plan he had into action. _Run_. _Booom!_ "Slow down kid. Relax. I only want to talk!" Snake made it behind a pillar just in time before another _Booom! Booom!_ _Five rounds to go_. With Red Grenadier out of sight for only moments, Snake continued along the hall. He almost stepped forward when he noticed a thin piece of twine, stretched taut across the floor.

"Oooh… So Close! Another step and I would've won. Too bad, I guess I just have to do this the fun way!"

Suddenly, Red Grenadier came into sight from behind another pillar, leveling the launcher at Snake's feet. _Booom! Booom! Booom!_ _Only two rounds left_. "Damn it! I was sure I'd get you that time! Stop moving, let me hit you!"

Snake pulled off his bandana, and another explosion went off in front of him. _One round left._ Turning around, Snake found Red Grenadier holding the barrel straight at his chest, only twenty feet away. "Hah! I've bested you. I win. The boss is going to pay me handsomely for your corpse. Any last words, Snake?"

"Yeah… Up yours."

"Heh.. Funny guy Huh? " And with that, he pulled the trigger. Using his bandana, Snake caught the grenade in mid-flight. Shifting his weight, he swung his arm in his enemy's direction, and let the grenade go…Straight into the barrel of the grenade launcher.

"How the He-" _KADOOSH!_ Grenadier's body was launched 30 feet back. Snake walked over to the body admiring his work. *Cough* *Cough* "Damn! That hurt! Hey, what're you trying to do! Kill me!... Oh yeah, heh, …*Cough* that's right."

Red Grenadier stood up, limping over to a wall, where he leaned for support. He pulled out a small electronic device, about the size of a cell phone. "I've got a detonator! It'll set off a dozen bombs I have hidden on the ceiling. I take my finger off this button *Cough* and BOOOM! You and I get to go out with a bang!"

Snake didn't know what to do. There was no contingency plan for this kind of situation.

Out of nowhere came a flash of light, cutting straight through Grenadier's arm. "Ahhhrg! My Hand!" He held nothing but a stump of a right arm, cradling it with his left hand.

A man wearing sleek, flexible black armor appeared beside Grenadier, carrying a knife and holding Grenadier's right hand with his left, keeping pressure on the button with his finger.

Grenadier yelled "Shadow! *Coughing up blood* I thought I told you to *Cough* to stay out of this!"

The man Grenadier called Shadow spoke in a raspy, almost metallic voice, "Come now Red, Snake has won. I can't let you lose, then go and pull a stunt like that. That'd be cheating, my friend, and we both know how much you like to play games." The armored man searched through Grenadier's pocket's, pulling out a level two security card.

He then turned to Snake, tossing him the card. "If you want to live, I'd plan on getting out of here ASAP. I'll let go of the button as soon I'm at a safe distance. Oh…By the way, you'll find Marv on the 30th floor of building two." Shadow disappeared in another flash, and Snake ran to the elevator.

"Damn You!" Grenadier yelled to no one in particular, hunched over on the ground.

The doors closed, seconds later after he had reached the second floor, a _BOOOOOM!_ resonated through the building, shaking the foundations like an earthquake.

_Author's Note: Wow, that took awhile to write. I myself quite like how it turned out. To clear things up, I changed the names of these two characters, (I.e. Red Grenadier = Red Blaster) and I also changed the order they fight Snake to let Shadow (Black Color) seem a little more like Gray Fox was as a ninja. Once again, please write to me to let me know how I did. _

_Up next Chapter 6 Jungle Trek_


	7. The Four Year Veteran

**Metal Gear Solid: Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 6 The Four Year Veteran**

Snake Dialed 140.93 on his codec, then turned the knob to 'SEND'. " Kasler! Who the hell was that!"

*140.93* "Relax Snake, his name is Black Shadow, until about three years ago, I had never even heard of him. I mean, normally to get his kind of reputation, it takes ten to fifteen or so years, but in three years his resume is almost as impressive as my own. All I can tell you is that his family was killed in a bombing raid in South Africa a while back. He prefers hand to hand combat as well, thinks that a gun is too impersonal or something."

"So, in other words, you don't know shit about Shadow or his strategy."

*140.93* "That would be the general idea,.. Sorry I can't be more help."

Snake cut transmission. Realizing he had the second security card, Snake decided to get the stealth camo that Holly had mentioned earlier.

Snake slipped out of the elevator just in time. He only had just enough time to hide before the two conscious guards came over to the elevator to go to the third level in order to see what had happened. Without having to deal with the guards, this was going to be a cinch. Slipping inside the small armory, Snake stocked up on rounds, he even found a machine gun, packaged with a set of silencers. Snake walked inside the other room looking for the camo. Rows and rows of experimental equipment lined the shelves within the room, and at the end of the room was a cardboard box labeled 'STEALTH CAMOUFLAGE'.

His interest piqued, Snake walked over and picked up the box. When he opened it though, it was empty. _Damn_, he cursed. Someone had gotten it first, unfortunately he had no way of knowing who. Pulling out his beretta as he exited the small room, Snake walked straight into the barrel of an Uzi.

"Don't Move!"

"How'd you find me?" Snake inquired the guard.

The guard raised his radio, it beeped quietly with a red light flashing quickly near the speaker. _Crap, silent alarms._ "Drop your Weapon!......Drop your weapon now!" The guard ordered.

"Okay.. take it easy.. here." Snake said as he placed his gun on the floor.

"Don't move or I'll shoot… Uh, I mean it!" The guard said, rather unconvincingly.

Sensing the sentry's weakness Snake decided to try a little psychological warfare. "Your hands are shaking. Is this your first time pointing a gun at a person?"

"Shut up!"

"Can you shoot me, rookie?"

"Careful I.. I'm no rookie!"

"You haven't even taken the safety off, rookie."

"I told you, I'm not a rookie! I'm a four year vet!"

With the sentry's guard down, Snake made his move. Grabbing the muzzle of the gun, he slammed his elbow straight into the soldier's face, knocking him over and allowing Snake to take the gun.

"Four year rookie's more like it… sweet dreams,… rookie." Snake butt-stroked the guard across the head. Dropping the gun, he was about to walk back to the elevator, when he heard the _ping _of an elevator arrival. _Damn! More soldiers. _Looking around in a rush, he spotted a vent. Luckily, it did not take much effort to take the vent cover off because the screws had either fallen out or were in poor condition.

Although crawling through the vents was no vacation, Snake preferred that over the alternative. It looked as if no one had cleaned the vents in years. Snake had found two dead rats and he had only been crawling for ten minutes or so. Looking ahead, he could see a small container. _What the hell?_ As Snake came closer, he could see from the packaging that it was instant noodles. "The food of the Future" the packaging said. It sounded good, but when Snake looked at the expiring date, he was quickly deterred. "Expires Oct. 12 1964" was written at the bottom. Disgusted, and perplexed at the thought of how it even got there, Snake moved on.

Snake finally found a vent cover loose enough to pry open, and luckily it opened down onto the first floor.

It popped off relatively easily, and it turned out he had exited the vent inside the bathroom.

Someone grabbed the door handle at the entrance, and Snake had barely enough time to hide under the sink before the guard came in to take a leak. Walking over to the urinal, he did his business, and then came to the sink to wash his hands. Snake grabbed his ankles, pulling them out from beneath the guard. He landed on his back, and Snake punched him in the forehead to keep him quiet. Hiding him in the stall, Snake exited the bathroom.

He was now back in the same room he had been in before with the small battalion of tanks. Snake could see from his radar there were six guards on his floor, most of which were patrolling the perimeter of the room except for a portion of the room watched by a security camera. Past that security camera was the door leading outside, and from there he could get to the prison compound. Snake could see from the guards' radios that the silent alarm was still in effect.

He managed to get over to the pathway with the camera without being seen, now he just had to hide behind some crates that had been conveniently set in front of the camera, get past one sentry protecting the exit and he could make his way to the prison. Lying on his belly, he army crawled his way past the crates, staying low so as not to be seen by the solitary guard. When he had his back turned, Snake crept in from behind. He punched the sentry in the back of the knee, causing him to collapse. As he fell, Snake punched him in the throat, effectively causing his trachea to collapse and the lack of oxygen quickly put the guard out cold.

Slipping through the door, he had entered another room filled with a dozen or so Goliath tanks, and on the opposite end of the room, he could see a large door already open, leading outside. Once Snake reached the exit, his plan did not seem so simple. Six trails in all, every one filled with footprints, lead in different directions entirely through the jungle. No idea what else to do, he dialed Holly's codec frequency.

*140.15* "Hi Snake. What's the situation?"

"I'm at the south exit of building one and there are too many trails for me to know which one leads to the prisoner compound."

"I don't know what direction to take... But I do know what you can do. In a few minutes a guard wearing a blue beret should be headed your direction. He's responsible for taking over sentry shift for the guard already there. Follow him and it's a sure bet he'll lead you to Dr. Marv."

Snake ended transmission and hid in the bushes. It took only a few minutes and a guard stepped outside with a blue beret. Muttering incoherently, probably griping, the guard stopped a moment at the fork between paths, and then he proceeded into the second path from the left with Snake Slowly in pursuit from behind.

_Author's Note: Spring break is almost up. Unfortunately i won't be able to write as fast as i have been lately. Please review.__ I want to make it as accurate as possible and I want to know that people are reading my story. Anticipated reviews much appreciated. _


	8. Inside the Prison

**Metal Gear Solid: Resurrection**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 7 Inside the Prison**

Ten minutes earlier…

_Oh… Holy cow does my head hurt.!_ Bennet was awake, and the sharpest of his conscious sensations was a pain in the back of his head, like taking a bat to the back of the head.

He opened his eyes, worsening the headache for a moment. The first thing he noticed, apart from the pain in the rest of his body, was where he was. Somehow he had ended up in one of the rooms he and his colleagues were assigned to protect. _Wait a minute… Who's that?_ He could vaguely feel someone lying next to him, with their arm draped over him…

_Oh Jeeeez! _Finally fully conscious, he bolted up, looking at the person lying next to him. It was Pvt. Palmer, _who must've gotten knocked out the same way,…by… by an intruder!_ He pulled out his radio, "I've been attacked! Intruder in building two! All units maximum alert!"

*--.--* "Disregard that order troops," It was an older man, with a rough voice and a light Russian accent. "Identify yourself, soldier."

"P…private Jonathan P. B..Bennet, Colonel Adamska sir, of Adder platoon."

*--.--* "Explain yourself Bennet. What happened? Why are you ordering _my _men into an alert!?"

" I was knocked out, Colonel sir, along with Pvt. Palmer of the same platoon. Colonel sir, someone got inside!"

*--.--* " Alright soldier, but we do this my way." The man on the radio contacted all the radios in the vicinity. *--.--* "All units, we have an intruder in the area! Commence maximum alert. Alarms are only to be activated if the enemy is sighted! Over."

3 minutes ago…

Pvt. Bennet was walking through the familiar hallways of the compound, on his way to prison duty after being reassigned in the hopes he would avoid further contact with the intruder. According to regulation, he changed his uniform to standard prison guard attire, putting on a blue armband and a beret of the same color.

"Damn Hauser. It almost isn't worth cleaning the toilets for this…"

After bringing Pvt. Palmer to the med room, Bennet decided it'd be in his best interests if he got his ass out of the line of fire. So he asked his superior officer if he could take over prison shift. Naturally Lt. Hauser agreed, but only if Bennet agreed to take toilet duty for three weeks.

He finally made it outside the compound. He continued muttering to himself, "I mean really, how bad could this intruder really be, he just got the best of me because I wasn't prepared… Next time I meet him, I swear I'll thrash'm."

At the fork in the path, he stopped for a moment, trying to remember the route. _Which way did Hauser say it was again? Second path, Left, right, left, ri..no left, left? Yeah..yeah that was it. _He proceeded into the trail.

Walking through the jungle was a little humid, but quite peaceful for Bennet. He listened to the chirping of exotic birds, the clicking of various insects, and the occasional snap of a stick behind his back… Wait. Snapping sticks? Bennet turned around and saw… nothing. Quickening his pace, he intended to avoid any unnecessary action.

Snake had been tailing the soldier for about an hour when they finally emerged from the foliage into the sight of the prison. It was a simple construction. It had one door, four walls and a roof, but that was about it. Another soldier was posted in front of the entrance. Snake crept closer to the entrance, careful to stay in the bushes. The first guard walked up to the other and Snake could barely make out what they were saying.

"Any news on the intruder?" The first asked in Arabic with a distinctly American accent.

"They found four others so-far, all of them knocked out, sleeping like logs." The other answered.

"Shit, what is this guy? A one man army."

"Akram thinks he may be here for Nelson, something about a bounty on his head back home."

"Y'know what I think?" The American said.

"Yeah you can't think, 'cause you don't know shit." The other guard broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Hah hah, real funny, Sajid. I think that this guy's here to put a stop to the new project they got goin' down in R & D."

The other guard started walking away, still laughing " Hah! You wanna know what I know? You're crazy. See you at the end of your shift. Tonight, we party!"

After the other guard left the first one kept mumbling to himself, "They'll see. If we don't do something, this place is gonna go down fast, and I better be ready to do something, or leave." (_Preferably the latter_.)

Snake stepped toward the guard, preparing to take him down, but a snapping branch stopped him in his tracks. _Shit. _The guard heard and looked in his direction.

"Huh?" the guard blinked, "Holy shit! Not you again!" Snake rushed the guard before he had a chance to raise his rifle. First he struck him in the stomach, followed by a punch in the back, and finally a strike in the head to incapacitate him.

Snake entered the prison, and into a perplexing site. There was nothing but walls to his left, right, and front. There was no prison door at all. Closer inspection of the front wall revealed a vent too small to crawl through. Snake walked over to the vent, his footsteps echoing in the empty room.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice said from behind the wall. An old man crouched down on the other side of the vent. "Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing your face again, Snake. If memory serves, the last time we crossed paths, we were in a very similar situation." The old man had a mustache, balding, with hair that was comparable only to Einstein's.

"Dr. Madnar? Where's Marv?"

"Oh Marv? He was moved from here to the tower in building two days ago… It's not far, only a few kilometers north of here."

"Damn!.. So Marv's in the tower?"

"The thirtieth floor as a matter of fact. They've had me here for weeks, can you guess why they haven't killed me yet, Snake?"

"You must still be needed… and that would mean that…"

"Yes. They've been forcing me to work on that infernal machine. I wish I had never gotten the plans from Dr. Emmerich in the first place.

"They were so desperate for a Metal Gear that they even salvaged the wreckage from the first model. They've been copying that for mass production before I even got here. Fortunately, from what I hear they've all been failures. To be frank, I'm not even sure my TX-55 would've operated properly to begin with.

"I tried to delay Metal Gear D.'s completion as long as possible, but the testing phase has already been completed. This new, improved version is by far the superior model. And you'll never guess why they've been raiding the nuclear disposal sites of nearby countries."

"No… Metal Gear has nuclear capabilities?"

"Precisely… They've been salvaging the nuclear warheads so they don't have to produce any of their own. Zanzibar Land now has the largest cache of nuclear armament in the world aside from your United States and Russia, and now they have their sights set on OILIX, the miracle invention of the twentieth century. Perhaps you already know who's behind this as well?"

"But… but Big Boss is dead! I saw him die myself."

"No, he survived, and with OILIX and Metal Gear D. both in the clutches of that madman, he plots to dominate the world. Which is why we can't let him OILIX. Science is meant to preserve life, not to destroy it! Marv's will is strong, but his body is weak, if you are to save him then you must take action swiftly. I don't know how long he can withstand their torture."

"If their using drugs on him, he won't last long."

"Marv and I are both carrying microtransmitters inside fake tooth crowns. They were given to us by a female agent of the STB. If you can contact her, she may be able to help you find Marv. Last time I heard from her, she was posing as one of the guards on the fourth floor of Building one."

"Madnar, stand back, I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Don't waste your effort old friend, the wall separating us is made from high grade anti-armor piercing armor plating, it's better than a missile shelter. Just leave me here and go rescue Marv, Snake."

"Alright, but I'll be back. That's a promise."

"Snake…my daughter... Ellen has just met this wonderful suitor… I'd hate to miss it on account of this…"

"Don't worry, I'll get you home in one piece for your daughter's wedding."

"Thank you,.. Snake. Oh, and if you ever need to contact me, my frequency is 140.82."

"Got it," Snake said, entering the signal into his codec memory.

Snake stood up and walked to the exit. Taking one look back at Dr. Madnar, he left.

_Author's Note: For those who have played MGS 3 and are genuinely interested, when I refer to Dr. Emmerich, I am not referring to Hal, I am referring to his father. In MGS3, Granin tells B. Boss that he's sending the Metal Gear blueprints to an American friend, and when he says this the screen focuses on a photo of Granin with his American friend, who looks remarkably similar to Hal. I'm 99% certain that that man is Hal's father. _


	9. Aggressive Interrogation

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 8 Aggressive Interrogation **

**0723 Hours, December 24, 1999**

Snake had been trudging through the bog for an hour now, the tower of building 2 was only just in sight, a little over five kilometers to go. The effort to move through the bog was taxing, and as such Snake was sweating rather profusely. His BDU's were soaked up to his knees, and his boots had filled with mud, sloshing and gurgling with every step Snake took in the muck. To add to the misery, the sun had come up, and though that in itself was not unpleasant, the insects had come up with it. With Mosquitoes buzzing all around Snake's head, he finally made it to stable land.

Snake pulled himself out of the mud, causing a sucking sound as he hauled his legs out. Pulling off his boots so he could empty them, he stuck his hand inside, scooping out whole clumps of gunk from each.

After several minutes of cleaning, he slipped his boots back on, despite the mud he was unable to remove. Snake continued following the path to building two. A beeping went off in Snake's ear *Call*, and he kneeled, turning the knob to 'RECEIVE'.

Ghost's voice spoke from the other end of the signal, *140.78* "Hello Snake, it is nice to see that you have progressed so far since our last encounter."

"What do you want, Ghost? Who are you?"

*140.78* "I've called to give you another warning, so that you may meet me soon afterward. A man by the name of Marathon is lying in wait for you farther ahead in the forest. He is the swiftest mercenary in the trade, and known for stamina in hand-to-hand combat. As for who I am, it shall be revealed to you when we meet face to face. Good-bye, Solid Snake."

"Wait, how do I beat him? Does he have any major weaknesses?"

*140.78* "That you are to figure out for yourself, but I will offer you this peice of advice, it is that you must use the Mine Detector."

And with that, Ghost cut the signal, leaving Snake even more curious as to his true identity. _Somehow Ghost knows about my progress and about the position of head mercenaries, which would indicate he either has a man on the inside, or he is that man. And what about his motives? There are only two foreseeable possibilities. Either he's a turncoat, betraying his own by offering me valuable information, or I'm walking into one hell of a trap._ Despite those possibilities, Snake had only one choice, to continue and face any obstacle presented to him.

Another thing still bothered Snake. He had no clue about what Ghost had meant by 'You must use the Mine Detector."

So Snake continued his walk to the second district building. He followed the path for an uneventful fifteen minutes, on the look out for the first sign of anything suspicious.

He spotted something farther ahead. It was a truck, parked off to the side. The driver was armed and watching the road ahead toward Snake, obviously expecting trouble. It was only by luck that the sentry hadn't spotted Snake. Snake crept off the road into the surrounding bushes, slowly making his way around the guard, flanking him. Oblivious, the guard continued gazing at the road ahead, even as Snake silently approached the guard from behind.

Snake readied his knife. Kicking the guard in the back of the knee to cause him to lose balance, Snake grabbed him. First choking the guard a moment for intimidation, then wrapping his arm around his head, pressing the guard's knee with his own, and pressing the cold stainless steel of his knife to the guards throat.

"Ahh!" The guard yelled.

"Keep yelling. You think anyone can hear you in the middle of nowhere, huh?" The guard shut his mouth. Gulping, the guard could feel the knife pass over his Adam's apple. "Now talk! What are you doing here!"

"I don't talk to capitalist dogs such as yourself, American pig!" The guard said in a poor imitation of bravery, a mixed look of foolish bravery and fear on his face.

"You better start talkin', tough guy, or this knife may decide to slip, and I can't imagine it would be pleasant to lose your head."

"Do your worst. I… I dare you!" The guard said in defiance.

Slamming the guard to the dirt, Snake placed his knee on the man's neck. Taking out a grenade, Snake said, "Talk and your life shall be spared. Me? I'm at peace with death, but you might want to check your priorities before you make your decision."

A nervous look on his face, the guard answered hesitantly, "I would gladly give my life for my cause."

"Very well," Snake pulled the grenade's pin, and held it over the guard's face, terror in his eyes.

As the seconds passed, the guard began to scream, until finally, "NOOO! NOOOOO! OKAY, OKAY! I SET LAND MINES IN THE PATH AHEAD!" Crying, the guard closed his eyes in anticipation of the coming explosion, but it never came. Opening one eye, he looked at Snake.

"It's a dud, did I forget to mention that? Oops, my bad. Now, was that so hard," He punched the guard along-side the head, knocking him out, stone cold.

Snake searched him, and found the keys to the truck. He searched the cargo hold, finding two claymores, but no Mine Detector. When he searched the Driver's side of the truck, however, he found a map which detailed the location of a mine field, and a small electronic device. It was hand-held, with a pixilated screen with two blinking dots.

Following the direction of the dots, Snake found that it led him back into the cargo hold to the pair of unset claymores inside. Realizing this was the Mine detector Ghost had referenced to, Snake pocketed the device.

Snake studied the map. Using the map landmarks as reference, he found the same location on his soliton radar, marking the location with a checkpoint on the radar screen. Following the trail, it wouldn't take long for Snake to reach the Mine field.

_So, this is my take on Snake's interrogation strategy. It is my theory on what Snake would be most likely to do if a guard pushed him all the way to get some answers. Another exciting chapter of MGS: Resurrection up, as many as it takes to go. _

_Up next Chapter 9 Adrenaline Rush – find out who wins, Snake or Marathon, in the next installment of Resurrection._


	10. Adrenaline Rush

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 9 Adrenaline Rush**

He walked for ten minutes before actually reaching the location of the mines. The Mine Detector blinked, displaying the location of each of the mines as a single picture on the screen. After checking to make sure he was at safe distance from the mines, Snake grabbed a stone. He tossed it gingerly over the estimated location of one of the mines. Upon tumbling onto the ground, it blew ten feet into the air along with the root and leaf debris of the jungle floor, followed by a _BOOOM!_.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump_ came the sound of quick-paced steps from Snake's left. Looking in the direction of the sounds, Snake had to take a moment to realize what he was looking at. It was nearly a blur, so fast snake could barely make it out. It was a man, somehow able to run at inhuman speeds, able to avoid the mine emplacements as well.

Faster than an Olympic runner, the running man took only seconds to stop, and when the dust cleared, he stood only a few yards in front of Snake. The man wore the bare minimum in equipment including a thin woodland uniform, goggles, spiked combat boots, and two empty sheaths whose knives were in the mercenary's hands. His hair was short and spiked, slicked back as if they were the quills of a porcupine.

Breathing lightly, the man spoke strongly, with gusto in his voice, "A visitor! What a pleasant surprise!... and just in time too. I was about to go for a little run. So, you are the one who took down Red, huh. Well, I'm more than capable of handling intruders, as you'll soon be finding out."

Snake rebutted, "If your anything like the last one, this shouldn't take long at all."

"My name is Marathon,.. the fastest mercenary there is. I have a heart equal only to that of a horse, and the stamina to match! There is no man born on this Earth save for Big Boss who can best me in combat, including you," He claimed, emphasizing the final word. "You don't realize who you're challenging, but if you think you can take me on, THEN LET'S GO!"

Marathon lunged, swiping at Snake with his knives. Snake back-flipped, narrowly avoiding contact with the blades, trying to keep track of the mine emplacements. Pulling out his Beretta, Snake ducked and weaved between cuts and jabs.

Marathon ran circles around Snake, waiting for the right time to strike, as if he were a coiled cobra, still avoiding the mines.

Snake felt something… A searing pain on his arm. But when he looked, he saw only a shallow cut on his arm, bleeding slowly. The pain was getting even worse, Snake could hardly concentrate. Snake dropped the gun and doubled over, gripping his torso from pain. Marathon stopped aside his adversary, taking advantage of Snake's lapse in concentration.

"My knives are special," Marathon said. "They are coated in a rare snake venom. These snakes carry a highly potent neurotoxin which, at this moment, is attacking your nervous system. Quite fascinating really, the toxin. Not enough venom in one cut to kill you, mind you, but enough to cause exquisite pain.

In about five minutes, you'll be howling in pain, and if I cut you again, maybe three times, the dosage will be large enough to cause you to convulse as you foam from the mouth. Eventually the spasms will become so tight that you will snap your vertebral column, severing your spinal chord… The clock is ticking." Marathon grinned grimly, relishing the very idea of the pain.

Marathon took Snake's Survival knife, then he backed away. Pulling out a small clear vial, he showed it to Snake, "However, if you still have the strength and can still defeat me, you may take this, the anti-venom to my poison." He looked at Snake for a moment. "Get up… Get up!"

Snake rose to his feet, slowly. Taking off his bandana, he tied it around his arm. The pain abated, but did not go away. Snake took careful note of the mines nearby, and raised his hands to fighting position. Snake nodded to Marathon, indicating that he was ready to resume.

Marathon made the first move, striking Snake in the face with the butt of his knife. He went in for another hit, but Snake was prepared. He grasped the hand holding the knife and twisted, hard. *Snap* "Arrgh!" Marathon growled. His left wrist broken, he backed off, sheathing his second knife. Holding his left arm behind his back, he continued the assault. He kicked, causing Snake to stumble back, dazed for a moment.

Snake lunged, avoiding Marathon's attempts to cut him, trying to get in close… He flipped horizontally, kicking Marathon in the stomach. *Hrrgh!* He slipped Marathon's knife out of its sheath without Marathon's notice, and slipped it into his own knife's scabbard.

Grabbing dirt, Marathon yelled, throwing it into Snake's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Snake could do nothing, for fear of unintentionally setting off a mine. Once more, he felt the cold metal of Marathon's knife across the other arm, and the sharp sting that came with it. *AAaargh!!*

Exhausted and in pain, Snake stood there, heaving, refusing to give in again to the throe. Marathon struck him in the stomach, however, and Snake kneeled, he began vomiting from the pain.

Marathon saw that his adversary refused to give in, and so he chose to goad him on, "GET UP!... GET UP NOW, OR RISK FAILING EVERYTHING! ONE MORE TIME! LET'S GO!"

Snake rose, painfully slowly. Marathon yelled, resuming his attack. Thrusting all his weight into one final strike, Snake ran as well, pulling out Marathon's other knife at the last moment. Marathon didn't see it coming…

The knife penetrated deep into Marathon's heart, now throbbing with every beat. Snake stood, and the mercenary fell to his knees.

Snake took the anti-venom, his knife, and keycard number three while Marathon was dazed, then backed to a safe distance, because directly below the dying man was a mine that would go as soon as he made contact with the ground.

Blood flowing down his chest, he said, "…You…you used my speed against me, I could not move in time…What's your name?"

"Snake… Solid Snake."

"Funny… that I should die at the hands of a snake,… and with my own venom as well…. That was a good… good fight, my enemy… The...The cheetah has lost to the snake… Heh.. How could this…happen?" And with that, Marathon's final breath left him. His body fell, making contact with the ground and absorbing the brunt of the explosion. Nothing was left.

"Guess you weren't fast enough." Snake took the vial, injecting himself with the anti-venom, relief slowly filling his entire body.

Snake walked through the minefield, taking a rest at the very edge. The battle had taken its toll.

_Author's Note: In my opinion, I've definitely outdone my previous battle. For those who didn't play the original game, Marathon is the replacement name for Running Man, whose only ability was hurting you by running into you, or killing you with poisonous gas. The venom was the replacement for the gas, still able to kill/incapacitate Snake. _

_Please review my story, especially this fight. Up next chapter 10._


	11. The Man with the Plan

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 10 The Man with the Plan **

In a dark room, a man sat watching a television screen. The footage it was showing had occurred only moments ago. It was of Snake's latest conflict. Over and over, he watched as Snake plunged the knife into Marathon's chest, "Damn!" the cursed, slamming his fists into the table.

Another man came in. He wore an ammo belt from his left shoulder to his right hip. He had two holsters strapped to his hip, each carrying a six round Colt Single Action Army Revolver, and wore a duster and spurs. His hair was short and gray, with a clean shaven face. Speaking in light Russian, he said, "What do we do, Boss? If he can get to Metal Gea-"

"He won't." Big Boss interrupted, "Shadow hasn't had a fight he couldn't win yet, besides, SKAS will be there to pick up the pieces if he loses this time," He was about seventy, with graying hair like his colleague. His face was no different than any other elderly man, excepting an eye-patch he wore over his right eye.

"I have deleted all the electronic blueprints just the same, save for the diskettes I can carry with me. We need a contingency plan at the very least. I've got a contact in Armste-"

"That won't be necessary, Adam, If all else fails, I can handle him myself."

"Must I remind you, sir, of your loss at his hands four years ago in Outer Heaven!?"

"THAT…was a fluke. Mere chance coupled with bad luck on my part… Never-the-less, you may have a point," Big Boss thought for a moment, "Use the Hind. Hunt him down, take him down, then bring him here so he can witness his mission's failure." Big Boss chose to change subject "Has Frank arrived yet?"

"No, I'm afraid his plane won't be arriving for another forty-five minutes or so."

"Testing phase for the Metal Gear has been completed, He'll miss the show if he takes too long…"

"Sir, shall I take care of Snake myself?"

"No, I want you to find out what Marv's formula is. No matter what I try, it doesn't seem to work, but I'm sure you could get it out of him."

"Yes sir."

Seven minutes later…

Colonel Adamska delivered Big Boss' orders as quickly as possible, bringing them straight to the hanger on his own. He walked inside the large complex, through the large doors meant for vehicle entry. Adamska approached the nearest Hind D, who's pilot was making his routine systems check under the main hub of the 'copter.

"Soldier, how long 'til you can get this bird flying?

"Who want's to kn-" The pilot had slid out from underneath the Hind, and realized who he was talking to, "Co… Colonel Ocelot, Sir! Sorry Sir, my CO's been badgering me about that all day. I… I could have it flying in another half an hour, twenty minutes maybe."

"I want it ready now," Ocelot ordered.

"But Sir, that would require skipping dozens of safety tests. I'd be breaking regulations. I could lose my wings!"

"I AM the regulations, and I SAY fly! We've got an unusually bothersome intruder, and the pest needs to be taken care of."

_Author's Note: this was a short chapter, as I intended it to be. Unfortunately, Ocelot won't appear often. Yes, I know he doesn't look like my description but otherwise if Snake sees him in my story, he would recognize him in Metal Gear Solid. Another chapter up!_

_Up next Chapter 11 Taking on the Hind_


	12. Taking on the Hind

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 11 Taking on the Hind**

**0812 Hours, December 24, 1999**

Snake lay on the ground, a few yards away from the trail to building two, passed out. Minutes passed, and snake stirred, his eyes opened. Getting up, Snake slipped the bandana back on. Stumbling back onto the trail, he continued following the path.

A few minutes of walking passed, then Snake heard a droning noise, an engine, coming from behind. He hid in the bushes, and a truck rolled by with seven or eight men inside, everyone onboard was armed. The truck sped away quickly, and Snake climbed out of the bushes.

As Snake walked on, his surroundings changed. The trees passed, and the grass thinned, until there was nothing but sand. It was unusual how quickly the landscape changed. Snake sighted a small supply depot, seven or eight trucks were parked inside, with a small building to the left, presumably filled with various arms and ammunition.

As snake walked over the sand, he noticed a small sound. The sand rung, most similar to a deep low humming, with every step. _What the Hell? _Snake thought. Whatever it was Snake was going to have a hard time getting inside the compound without getting caught.

Kneeling, Snake dialed Holly's codec number, and turned the knob to 'SEND'.

"Holly, what's with this sand?"

*140.15* "Sand? Oh, that sand! Big Boss had that imported from Okinawa, in Japan. It's called Singing Sand, and he's had it placed around a few of the more lightly guarded areas lately. He had the land around cleared so they could see better, that's why the land has emptied of trees. Be careful, the sound from that sand travels farther than you realize, about a radius of ten feet, or so."

"Thanks Holly."

*140.15* "Good luck, Snake. Bye."

Snake could see three guards patrolling the trucks within on his radar. Snake had an idea. He would use a distraction, and go from there. Looking around, Snake picked up a rock. Hurling it over the fence, it landed near the other side of the fence, making a fairly loud droning ring. All of the guards noticed, and headed towards the sound.

Vaulting over the fence, Snake made the same noise, only too quick for the sentries to hear. He snuck over to the small building, the sand below him humming quietly. Opening the door, he entered a ten by ten room with a weapons rack, boxes filled with ammunition, and some very interesting magazines. _Ooh._ Snake looked through the stack, seeing titles like 'PlayStation', 'Gameinformer', and 'Gamepro', but then it got really interesting. Near the bottom were publications filled with girly photos. Snake saw that the articles were in English, but something told him that wouldn't matter to the guards. He took a few of the magazines and moved on to the guns.

Snake picked up an M4, weighing it in his hands. He put it down, picking up the next one, an Uzi just like the guards used. Weighing it in his hands it felt good and he kept it, tightening the strap and putting it over his shoulder. He found grenades, and even a stinger missile launcher. _Next time,_ he thought patting the launcher lightly, like a dog that couldn't go for its walk. Snake had looked through everything, so he checked to see where the guards were. They had resumed their patrols, but Snake had another idea.

Hiding behind a nearby truck, Snake placed one of the books on the ground, open to what was, in his opinion, one of the best spreads in the mag. He shifted the singing sand with his hand, making a sound loud enough for the closest of the guards to notice. "Huh? What was that?" Snake hid under the truck, shifting the sand as little as possible so as not to get caught.

The guard walked leisurely over, feeling safe and certain that nothing painful was about to happen. He spotted the magazine, gasped in excitement, and kneeled over to have a closer look at the magazine. With the guard totally captivated with his 'work', it was easy for Snake to slip in from behind, and wrap his arm around the sentry's neck, cutting off his air supply. But the guard wasn't as stupid as he looked. Moving his feet as fast as he could, the sand made a racket that could wake the dead. _Shit!_ Snake barely had enough time to scramble under another truck nearby, before the guards came to the source of the disturbance, with their backs conveniently facing away from the agent.

"What the hell? What happened to Nelson?" The one who spoke bent down to check his pulse, visibly relieved when he found it still going. "Ooh." Evidently, he had also seen the magazine.

"We'd better report this," the other guard said as he reached for his radio, "Sentry 2193 to base…"

*--:--* "This is BOP, what's the situation, 2193. Over."

"We've evidence that suggests an intruder in the area. 1431's been blanked."

*--:--* "Roger. Sending support your way. ETA, five minutes. Over."

By this time Snake had snuck directly behind the guard finishing the transmission with his berretta out, ready for a short fight. Wrapping both arms around second guard's head, Snake jerked both arms sideways snapping his spinal chord in an instant. The other guard noticed, but Snake had his gun trained on the remaining guard already. He pulled the trigger, a bullet piercing the man's heart.

With the guards taken care of, Snake had only to climb over the fence once more to resume his way to building two. Snake looked ahead, a silhouette far off in the distance caught his attention, a closer look revealed it was a helicopter. A Hind D to be exact…

* * *

Eight minutes earlier…

Inside the cockpit of an Mi 25 Russian attack helicopter, Lt. Hils, the pilot of the hulking rotorcraft leaned into his radio. "This is Raven One," he announced. "Position is two point five clicks northwest of building 2 jungle storage depot."

*--:--* "Ten-four, Raven One. We need a situation report."

"I've no sign of any intruder. Are you certain I'm headed the right direction? Can you confirm?"

*--:--* "Your coordinates are on the mark. Follow the way, and it's our best bet to finding that bastard."

"Any luck with Wolf two?"

*--:--* " I'm afraid not. Just keep going, you'll get 'em eventually."

"Roger, I'll keep looking." Lt. Hils saw something, a silhouette of a man down below, "Wait, I see someone, give me a moment and I'll get back to you once I've checked it out."

Passing over, Lt. Hils saw that it was only a comrade, dirty and waving his arms around as if Hils hadn't already noticed him. _Maybe this guy had a run-in with the intruder_, Hils hoped. Hovering to ground level, the stranded soldier climbed in, placing on one of the microphones. "Thanks, I've been lost out there for an hour." The soldier said, as Hils began ascending above the trees.

Hils turned to look at the guard, "Bennet! What are you doing here! No! no way, get out!"

"Relax, relax. I just need a lift. I was going to take the prison shift at 0700, but I caught the intruder. Six or seven of his buddies tried to jump me! After I beat them back, they finally forced me to retreat when they were smart enough to bring out the machine gun. I'm lucky I got out of their alive!"

"Just shut up! It's gonna take all my concentration to pretend you don't exist."

The radio beeped, warning an incoming signal *--:--* "This is ZAC, (Zanzibar Air-traffic Control) a disturbance has been reported in the vicinity of ordnance storage depot ZL-3, check it out."

"Message received," the pilot spoke into the radio, "altering direction to conform to orders."

They had flown for another five minutes before Hils even saw anything remotely interesting. "Wait, what is that?" he asked out loud.

"What?" Bennet leaned, looking for what Hils was looking at, "Wait, is that him? Oh hell no! Not him again! Tell me we're not goin' after him! Hell NO!"

"Quit you're bitching, Bennet and help me end this bastard. Man the machinegun!"

_Fwoosh!_ A missile went, headed straight for their adversary. "Aaaaahhh!" Bennet yelled, as he let loose with a hail of fire toward the very same target.

* * *

Fire and smoke followed the missile as it came straight at Snake. A gun barrel flashed dozens of times, quickly in succession, and bullets pattered the ground. Snake did the natural thing, he ran. _BOOOM!_ The missile went off. Snake was blown head-over-heels, mini-shrapnel peppering his uniform. Had Snake left only moments later, he'd have been obliterated.

the rotors sounded as the Hind flew overhead. Snake got to his feet as the Hind circled around for another pass. This time, two missiles were headed in Snake's direction. Pulling out the Uzi, Snake fired, blowing up both missiles, and Snake dove to avoid more machinegun fire. Once more, The Hind circled, this time letting loose with the remainder of its missile cache, five missiles in total. Snake fired blowing up the first and second missile. He jumped, running up the missiles' shaft, pulling out a grenade. Leaping off the very end of the last missile, Snake pulled the pin, putting all of his momentum into the grenade. It flew as if with purpose, straight through the window and into the cockpit.

_BOOOOM! _The Hind began a death spiral, taking several seconds to strike the ground. An explosion followed, like a bar of lightning, followed by the ever-faithful crack of thunder. Smoke billowed endlessly from the wreckage.

As Snake approached, he saw one survivor, crawling from the scrap heap…

* * *

Fifteen seconds earlier…

Bennet felt powerful, pulling the trigger of a machinegun, an endless stream of bullets issuing from the barrel, while Hils rounded for the final pass over. Five missiles sped out from under the mid-mount wings.

"What the hell! That's not human!" Hils watched in horror as the intruder ran up, following the missiles. A grenade flew from his hands … Straight into Hils' cockpit.

Hils grabbed the grenade tossing it from hand to hand, like hot potato. "NO! NO, No, Oh Shit! I'm too young to die!... Oh Fu-" _KABOOOSH!_

Explosions rocked the Hind, now spinning in a loop it would continue until the crash landing. Bennet was thrown around and around the hull, then THUD as the helicopter crashed, and a sickening crack, which Bennet barely registered as his wrist.

Crawling from the wreckage, Bennet only hoped he could get out of there before the intruder saw he was still alive…

_Author's Note: Well, admittedly it took longer than I'd have liked, but this has to be my favorite chapter so far, apart from HALO. Now I know what you're thinking, 'No way in hell that Snake could've pulled that thing with the missiles off' But he does the very same thing in Twin Snakes for those who haven't played it. Besides, it's what makes Snake THE Snake, and it's the very same thing that makes James Bond THE 007, especially if you've seen him in Tomorrow Never Dies._

_Once again I am compelled to request: Please, I beg on bended knee, leave a review, especially if you haven't left one yet. _


	13. Allies in Unexpected Places

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 12 Allies in Unexpected Places**

Snake approached the survivor, who was scrambling on his knees to crawl away from the smoking wreckage of the rotorcraft as fast as his body could muster.

Standing beside the prone man, Snake dug the muzzle of his berretta into the man's neck. "Place your hands behind your head!" Snake ordered.

*Uhhh* the guard groaned, still dazed. He looked at Snake and snapped back to reality. "You!" Filled with foolish bravery, he struck at Snake, which Snake blocked effortlessly.

"You heal up pretty quick," Snake said, fairly surprised. The guard jumped upright, managing to get behind and wrap his arm around Snake, taking Snake's berretta from its holster. This Snake anticipated, grabbing the guard by the neck, and slamming the guard to the ground.

"Decent strategy too. You've been trained well," Snake complemented.

"I perform well when I'm not being ambushed!"*cough*

Placing his knee onto the guard's neck, Snake searched him. He took his gun back, but aside from that, he found surprisingly little gear, not even another pistol. "How come you have no supplies?"

"Well shit," the guard answered "I didn't know I was gonna be beaten when it was two guys in a Hind D against one with a grenade!"

"Fair enough," Snake agreed.

The guard's voice sounded familiar. Curious, Snake flipped the guard onto his back with his boot, taking in the guard's face. "I've seen you before…"

"You've already knocked me out twice, ass hole! The least you could do is remember my face. You've no idea how much my head hurts after two knockouts and a crash." Bennet complained.

"What's your name, soldier?" Snake asked.

"B- B- Bennet."

"Okay, Bennet,… Now, you can be useful, or I could just knock you out again, or… there is the third choice…"

"The third choice?.." Bennet gulped. He tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace, "There's no need for that really!.. Is there?!"

"There won't be if you answer the question." Snake stood, allowing Bennet to get up, then he continued, "Do they have any special defenses set up in front of the entrance to Building Two?" Snake asked.

"I- I can't do that! Colonel Adamska would skewer me if I told you."

Snake walked behind Bennet. he was about to do his ritualistic knockout when the guard interrupted Snake in mid-swing, "Wait! You're not gonna hit me again, are you?!"

"So what if I am?" Snake asked, slightly irritated.

"Well,.. I can't believe I'm going to do this... They have a Goliath blocking the way inside, but you may still be able to sneak in if you hide inside one of the supply trucks. They come into the base regularly, loading in cargo onto a conveyor belt leading directly to the crate room. Who- who are you? What are you here for? "

"Call me Snake."

"Snake? Is that a code-name or something?"

"It might as well be my name… I've been sent here to destroy an experimental weapon in development by Big Boss, your leader, which he plans to use to attack the US and other countries with a massive nuclear bombardment."

"No, you're lying! The experiment was purely for defensive purposes! That's what they told me! It's meant to shoot down incoming missiles, not send them out!" Bennet said, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"I'M NO DAMN LIAR! Why do you think Zanzibar was invading other countries?! It was for their nuclear caches!"

"No! They can't do this, I have family in America!"

"They fully intend to. They've made demands only as a formality, and they don't plan on backing down even if the demands are met. YOUR leader is going to end the world if he's allowed to continue."

"Damn! I've heard rumors about this,.. but that was all they were, rumors." Bennet thought hard, "If you stop him, then- then my family will be safe?..."

"I promise."

"Is- is there any way I can help?"

"Show me where the trucks come from, you can help me get inside." Snake said

Snake and Bennet walked on. Eventually they got to Building Two, a massive building, 30 stories tall, and wide enough to fit a football stadium inside. Trucks surrounded the building all of them filled with, or being emptied of, packages, boxes and guns. They were being fed by the guards directly onto the conveyor belt and into the building, the guards didn't check them or anything.

A watchtower was placed near the east corner of the building, forcing Snake and his ally to crawl until they got far enough away. Around the building there was sand, tons of it, and sure enough, the Goliath was there as well. A watchtower was placed near the east corner of the building, forcing Snake and his ally to crawl until they got far enough away. The duo continued their way to the western edge. Trees were a short way away, and they followed a road until they came back into another portion of the jungle.

Bennet asked, "We know we need to get a truck so I can get you inside, but how do we get a truck?"

"I have an idea, it may be just crazy enough to work…"

* * *

A moment later…

Bennet stood in the center of the road, "No! I'm not doing it, what if he doesn't stop!"

"Don't be a pushover, Bennet," Snake said. A truck engine could be heard far off, but getting closer. "It's now or never!"

"Oh … Damn!" he could hear the engine too. He lied down, pretending to be out cold. Moments later the truck came into view, driving toward the seemingly comatose body that was Bennet. As Snake watched, the truck stopped, and the engine died.

The driver inside stepped out, and leaned over Bennet, checking his pulse. Suddenly, Bennet shot his arm out, striking the driver in the skull, getting the same result that had happened to him the first two times he had run in with Snake. He got up, going to check the cargo for anymore guards.

"Okay!" Bennet yelled to Snake, signaling the all clear. Snake ran out from cover, coming over to the truck. Bennet climbed into the driver's seat, while Snake opened the passenger door. Looking inside, Snake saw a radio transmitter on the dashboard.

Confused at why Snake was in the cab, Bennet asked, "Aren't you going in the cargo?"

"Can you tune that radio to a private frequency?"

"Sure, why?"

Snake pointed to the electronic bud in his ear, "Codec, it's a small radio I can use to contact anyone who's frequency I know."

"What frequency should I have it set at?"

"Set for 140. 23, that should be good for now."

Snake got inside the truck. Tapping on the chassis, he signaled to Bennet he was inside, and Bennet started the truck. It was then that Snake saw the cardboard box. Drawn to it, Snake lifted it. _Empty, what luck!_ Suddenly, an irresistible urge overtook Snake, and he crawled inside the box.

It felt strange… Like Snake was fated to meet this box. He felt inner peace, true happiness, as if he was meant to be there inside the box, like destiny. He felt complete and invincible inside, and all too soon, the high ended.

The truck had stopped, and Snake could hear and feel the guards as they lifted box after box onto a nearby conveyor belt. Snake was lifted, and put onto the conveyor belt himself. The box vibrated as it shifted on the belt, sliding down the line, and, Snake assumed, into Building Two.

_Author's note: To tell you the truth, I had no idea what I would do to get Snake into building 2. Crawling in a box was tooo easy, but I had no other options. Then inspiration struck, and I thought 'why not pull a Portable Ops and make Bennet an ally?' so I let the writing go on until I got this as the result. It was as unexpected to me as I'm sure it is to you, so tell me what you think, 'cause I'm not sure what to think myself. wha'd you all think of the cardboard box bit, huh? I mean, I couldn't just make Snake go into a box and leave it at that, could I? Why that would be boring. :) _


	14. Shadows of Snake's Past

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 13 Shadows of Snake's Past**

Snake was stacked with what sounded like another dozen boxes, and then the load was finished. The guards left, and Snake pushed up. No luck, there was something stacked on top of him. He tried again, this time pushing as hard as possible, whatever was onto of him fell over, followed by smashing and cracking.

Snake got out, and briefly took a look at the contents of the box. It was a computer, now with a shattered screen, and half of the parts for the CPU had fallen out._ Just a dent. It'll buff out._ Snake dismissed, closing and placing the box back among the others.

Snake followed the only way out of the room, a hallway with an elevator at the other end. He stopped only when he noticed a guard, but the guard was walking the other way, turning left at the end. From the radar, Snake could see the layout of the whole floor. From where he stood, the hallway began a boxed spiral, with one door on the north end nearest Snake, one to the west, another at the south end leading back outside, and two doors at the very center of the spiral in the middle of the room.

Unfortunately, Snake could see that the only door available to him was one of the two in the center of the spiral. The doors in the center must've been important, because six dots, each representing another adversary, stood in the hallway around it.

Snake had no choice, he was about to head to the guard infested hallway to figure something out when a beeping in his ear interrupted him. *Call*

Snake turned the dial to 'RECEIVE' and Holly's distraught voice was on the other line, "Snake! I'm so glad I got to you, I need help! Please!"

"Holly! Holly, slow down. What happened!?"

"I'm in trouble. They knew Snake! They've known about me for weeks, now I'm a prisoner, and I'm going to be interrogated! Snake, I won't tell them anything, but I don't want to die!"

"Where are you?! I need your location!"

"I don't know! I was blindfolded, but I think it's somewhere in the tower building. Snake, Um,.. I hear noises like.. like a pump, it's to the right of my cell. There's an elevator nearby, we didn't walk far to the cell. And… and there's water behind and farther out front."

Snake did his best to memorize every word, "Water in front and behind,.. a pump to the right,.. an elevator nearby? I've got a pretty good picture now."

"Snake,.. I don't think they know about my contact with you yet. But come quickly, please! I… I'll be waiting."

"You won't have to wait long, I promise you, Holly." And with that, Snake broke contact.

Snake dialed 140.23 into his codec, turning the knob to send.

"What is it, Snake?" Bennet answered on the other end.

"Where does Zanzibar Land keep their prisoners?!" Snake asked urgently.

"There are two possibilities, where I was supposed to guard, and the basement in building two, I think."

"You think!?"

"Okay! Okay, I know!"

"How can I get there?"

"I'm sorry Snake, but you'll only be able to get to the elevator leading down there if you have Level four door access."

"Damn!" Snake slammed his fist against the wall. He had no choice, he would have to come back for Holly later.

Snake kept walking toward the central door, trying to figure out a way to get past them all, when warning klaxons blared. Snake looked for what had given him away, and a small nearly imperceptible red dot glowed on his foot. _Damn lasers!_ Snake cursed, but no guards came.

He went to the hall that his radar indicated had half a dozen guards within, and Snake felt nothing but shock and awe. Dents in the walls and ceilings, blood spatter everywhere, pools of them lay where the guards had fallen, in some terrifying sneak attack. Massive cuts were sliced in various directions across each corpse's body, some even missing limbs. Two men were left at the end of the hallway. One wore sleek, black armor and held a sword in his right hand, the other was a guard, firing at the armored man. Snake recognized the armored one as Black Shadow, and he watched as Shadow deflected every bullet with the blade of his sword, getting closer and closer to the now shrieking soldier. "No! No! This isn't happening!"

With a slash of his sword, the guard fell, dead. Shadow entered the elevator, and the door closed. Snake watched as the elevator's floor meter rose, all the way to the thirtieth floor, _Where they're keeping Marv prisoner_.

Snake entered the same elevator, pressing the button for the thirtieth floor.

The doors opened, and with no guards in sight, Snake exited. Snake saw a red dot on his radar, _Dr. Marv's signal!,_ Snake deduced. There were three doors, one behind, another to Snake's left, and one more in front. Seeing as the front entrance was the only clear route to Marv, Snake chose to slip inside, entering into a room filled with tables, probably a conference hall, with one guard standing barely awake, protecting the only other exit from the room. He yawned, stretched, and began to circle leisurely around the room.

Snake crawled under the tables, waiting for the sentry to pass. Slowly but steadily, the Zanzibar soldier made his way around to Snake's position under the table. Luckily the guard decided to yawn once more close by, and Snake kicked the man's legs out from under him. He yelled in surprise as he fell face first into the table Snake was hiding under, knocked out cold near instantaneously. After searching the guard with minimal results, Snake came over to the exit the guard had been patrolling near.

He opened the door, and gas began to enter the room. "Tear Gas!" Snake exclaimed. Holding his breath, Snake shut the door. Seeing no way to get past the gas, Snake exited the room the way he had come, back to the elevators. He took the door opposite of the first one, entering another conference room, similar to the first. Another entrance was on the opposite side of the room, which Snake passed, entering another room, this time with obstacles much more treacherous than under-motivated personnel.

Two small electronic devices were placed in the middle of the path. A red light on the tip of an antennae flashed periodically while emitting a pinging sound about every five seconds. Snake's only reaction was, _What the hell?_ Snake decided if anyone knew what the thing could be, it'd be Jeffrey Mendel.

Snake dialed 140.48 into his codec, turning the knob to 'SEND'.

"Jeff, can you tell me anything about what this thing is I'm dealing with?"

"Well sure, but what is it you're looking at?" Jeff asked.

"It's a small gadget with a blinking red antennae. They've placed it on the floor and it makes a small noise, almost like radar."

"That is exactly what it is, Snake. It's an advanced sonic surveillance system which uses sound to check the surroundings for any changes in the environment. If any change is detected, it automatically sets off an alarm." You should be able to disable it with a well placed round in the center of the device, however if there are any others nearby, you've got to destroy those within five seconds of the first or the alarm goes off any way."

"Thanks Jeff."

"No problem." And Jeff signed off.

Snake took aim with his Berretta, he practiced shifting the gun from one target to the other. Pulling the trigger twice in succession, he managed to disable both of the alarms.

Snake passed the sparking electronics, making a right into another hallway. At the end of which was a pair of doors, one was locked, and the other was labeled 'EQUIPMENT' with a level three security setting.

Snake entered the room. Inside there was all sorts of gear for the modern soldier, though none of it was lethal. Snake found riot shields, batons, body armor, stun guns, gas canisters, and… a gas mask. Just what Snake needed. He took the gas mask, some canisters, and the body armor for good measure. He made his way back to the gas filled room, putting on the equipment as he went.

Snake walked down a short path, his breath slightly fogging the mask as he went on. Ahead of Snake the walkway turned left, leading to three doors, all underneath a camera. Carefully, Snake crept under the camera when it no longer faced his direction. He walked into the closest door, entering a security room with at least a dozen monitors all lined along a table. Before Snake, at the very end of the table, sat Dr. Marv.

"Dr. Marv!" Snake exclaimed. He hurried over, pulling out a knife to cut the doctor's ropes. Once finished, Marv stood up, rubbing his hands.

Then Marv spoke, only it was an almost metallic voice, "Heh heh heh! Foolish FOXHOUND! Dr. Marv isn't here right now. I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me instead. Figures that FOXHOUND would use such a cheap transmitter… You guys are really behind the times."

Dr. Marv pressed a button on his watch, and his body flickered and disappeared. Standing in Marv's stead was Black Shadow, Wearing the same armor, black and sleek with a sheathed sword on his back.

"Hey… Your that ninja!"

Close up, Snake could see that Black Shadow's armor was made up of small durable plates, conforming to his body in a tight yet flexible suit. His helmet was the most inhuman with a single glowing bar of light where his eyes should have been. the electronic eye slit glowed a dark and malevolent blue, which pulsed as Shadow spoke, "Hello, Snake. Surprised?.. I've been waiting for you. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"They call me Black Shadow. Shadows are indifferent. They have no enemies, no friends… I've come back from a world where such distinctions are meaningless. As Ghost I've removed all obstacles, now you and I will battle to the death!"

"You're Ghost?.. What do you want with me?"

"Oh.. I've waited four long years for this day… Now I want to savor this moment. Since my rebirth, I've longed only to do battle with you."

"What is it? Revenge?"

Black Shadow slowly shook his head, "Nothing so trivial as revenge. My mission is pure. Only in a fight to the death with you can my soul be cleansed… I shall kill you, or you will kill me! I do not desire death, but neither do I care for life," Black Shadow's sword rung as he unsheathed it, readying for a fight. "Now let us see how a member of the world's leading black ops unit really is! Show me what you've got, FOXHOUND!"

Snake made the first move, jabbing twice at Shadow's abs, and twice he was parried. Shadow followed with a swipe at Snake's head with his sword. Snake dodged, barely, a piece of his bandana ripped off in the process. Shadow jumped, kicking three times in the air. Snake blocked the first two, grabbing Shadow's foot on the third, pulling to disorient his adversary. Shadow cart-wheeled, recovering quickly, and came after Snake once more.

Shadow sliced at Snake's abdomen, forcing him to suck in his gut to avoid the blade. Twisting, Shadow made a downward vertical slice, but Snake brought his hands to a close as the blade came down, catching it in his palms. A single drop of blood trickled down the blade from Snake's hand, who was forced to grip the sword with all his strength to halt its advance. Snake twisted his arms, halving the blade and rendering it useless.

"Well done Snake!" Shadow said, retreating to opposite side of the room, "But can you handle these?" He asked, pulling out throwing stars. He threw three in succession, Snake managed to dodge the first two with a back-flip, but the third lodged itself into Snake's leg, a dull pain shot throughout. Snake grit his teeth, pulling the star out and returning the favor straight into Shadow's helmet. He didn't even flinch.

"Bravo," Shadow let loose with a half a dozen more, but this time Snake was prepared. Pulling out his Berretta, he shot the whirling projectiles out of the air, and pointed the gun straight at Shadow's head. Snake intended it to be a mortal wound this time. Shadow bolted at Snake as Snake pulled the trigger, dodging the bullet, and getting in too close for the gun to be of any use. Shadow grabbed at the handgun. In the struggle, the gun went off, a flurry of bullets flew into the ceiling, until it could only click. _Empty,.. damn!_

Snake tossed the gun aside, and Shadow backed off, pulling out yet another set of throwing stars, "These don't run out of ammo!" ducking and weaving, Snake avoided Shadow's every star, until he got close enough to resume hand to hand combat. Shadow anticipated Snake's strategy, and when Snake came in close enough to kick, Shadow grabbed his leg. Twisting while maintaining his grip, he punched Snake in the stomach, hurling him ten feet backward.

Snake got to his feet and prepared himself for a retaliatory strike. Getting in close to Shadow, He kneeled, trying a swiping kick to unbalance his enemy. Shadow jumped, avoiding the kick, but unable to avoid Snake's next move. Snake followed the swipe with a punch hard enough to crack ribs, straight into Shadow's abdomen. "Hurrgh!" Shadow fell, crumpled on the floor. Heaving, he rose to his feet, readying himself into fighting position once more.

He advanced, faking a punch to offset Snake, then hitting Snake in his side twice with his foot. As Shadow's hand came in for a third punch, Snake ducked, taking the opportunity to knee Shadow in the stomach, followed by an upper-cut to the jaw.

Shadow staggered back, dropping to his knees, "*Cough* Uh… I felt that Snake."

"Who are you?" Snake persisted.

Black Shadow placed both his hands underneath his mask, pressing a button inside. The mask split into two, revealing a black man, bloodied with a deeply cut lip. "Do you remember me now, Snake?"

"Kyle Shneider! You were in the resistance in Outer Heaven! But… I thought they killed you!"

"Heh, *cough* you still… have a lot to learn, Snake. I WAS almost killed, but… not by them. By you, and your damned country!"

"Hell no!"

"Heh heh heh. Still defiant as ever… After you destroyed Metal Gear, NATO launched a bombing campaign to destroy the remainder of Big Boss' forces in Outer Heaven. All of us Resistance Fighters… Diane,.. Jennifer,.. and the citizens of Outer Heaven, they *cough* didn't give a shit about a single one of us. There was no escape from the flames… My people died like animals in a cage!.. I am told that I was dead for four minutes before Big Boss' doctors could resuscitate me… "

"I… I can't believe…"

"You'll learn soon enough, Snake. Think about it. The children of Outer Heaven were originally war orphans from conflicts across the globe. They- *cough* *cough* They were nothing but a liability to those wealthy bureaucrats at NATO! They didn't want to deal with them…"

"…No…"

"Your no different, Snake. They'll leave you behind too,.. *cough* but he wasn't like that…"

"Who?"

"Snake, you'll understand eventually… What a wonderful man he is… Snake… I owe you a debt.*cough* there is no hate between us. I'll tell you how to reach your informant… It's what he would want me to do…She's in the first basement level. You need a level four security card to use the elevator, but there is another way." He pointed to a door to his left, "That door*cough**cough* leads to a trash chute that will take you to B-One, you can use that to reach her." Shneider shuddered, his breathing quickened, his eyes fluttered.

"Shneider! Shneider! What's happening!" Snake grabbed him, shaking him in a vain attempt to rouse him from the pain.

"I- I am… losing myself…"

"I'm getting you outta here, Shneider!"

"Don't … bother… they are the… the same injuries I… got in Outer Heaven. *Hurgh*… good luck... Solid... Snake…" He slumped over, dead.

Snake stood for a few moments, taking in what he had learned in the last minute of Shneider's life. He had been betrayed by the very nations who had promised him a home. His people had been bombed in order to rid the world of the few mercenaries who hid among them… Holly..._Holly is in level B-One!_

Snake wanted to say something for his fallen comrade, but there were no words to describe the pain he felt at that moment.

After a long pause, it passed, and Snake walked through the door to go find Holly.

_Author's note: With every boss battle I write, it seems to become my new favorite chapter. I guess that's a good thing, 'cause if you feel the same then that means I'm constantly outdoing myself. Again please review my chapter, especially because I need second opinions on my hand to hand combat scenes. Are they difficult to imagine? Anyway, enjoy!! _


	15. Caution: Smoking Reveals Laser Traps?

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 14 Caution: Smoking Reveals Laser Traps?**

Stepping through the door, Snake could no longer contain the stress of his latest mission. Leaning against the door, he pulled out his favorite brand of cigarettes, Lucky Strikes, and lit up.

Despite the health risks often attributed to smoking, Snake refused for two reasons; he saw no benefit in quiting, after all, he was in top physical condition, and at the age of twenty-nine he was the top of his class. A more logical reason being, however, that the psychological benefits far outweighed the risks, as smoking was widely regarded among military personnel as an efficient way to relieve combat stress. Those who smoked in the field are typically more accomplished than those who didn't, at least as far as stealth missions go.

Snake took a long drag, exhaling slowly, and as he drew another breath he noticed something strange. A faint glowing red band of light, stretching from one end of the wall to the other. It was another set of lasers.

Snake exhaled once more, this time purposefully into the laser's path. He watched as the smoke uncovered more like it, bent at odd angles, and impossible to get past if they weren't visible. Snake made a mental note to use the trick in future situations as he made his way through the lasers. Crawling, and rolling, Snake more than once had to go into some very uncomfortable positions in order to slip through the beams unnoticed.

Once on the other side, Snake found the chute. He climbed in, letting himself go. Snake slid through the chute for a long thirty seconds, landing straight into a pile of garbage. Dusting off his BDU's, Snake climbed up out of the trash, a bag of trash following down the chute moments after Snake left.

An alarm blared. Startled, Snake readied himself for a fight. The walls started closing in, and Snake realized that it wasn't an alert at all. Frankly, he would have preferred a fight over getting crushed. Snake noticed a door to his right. Approaching it, Snake was annoyed to find that his card wouldn't open it. Closer inspection of the door revealed that it required a code to be entered into a small console on the side of the exit.

Quickly, Snake dialed Bennet's codec number, turning the knob to 'SEND'.

"Bennet! Quickly, I'm trapped in the B-One trash compactor! I need the code to unlock the door!"

"Hold on Snake, I'll find it."

Tense moments passed as the wall drew closer. Snake said impatiently, "You know, Bennet, any time today would be great!"

"Okay, try 112-872." The wall was now within five feet of compacting Snake into oblivion.

Anxiously, Snake entered the number into the computer, pressing enter more than once. 'INVALID CODE' appeared across the pixilated screen, a light above the door blinked red, and Snake swore, "Dammit, Bennet! You gave me the wrong code!" The door was now so close Snake didn't have to reach to touch the opposite side.

"Okay! Uh, uhm, try 001-138!"

Snake entered as instructed, and the code failed again, "DAMN!Never mind! I'm doing this my way!"

Snake pulled out the Uzi, taking aim directly at the computer screen. He let loose with a hail of bullets, and miraculously, the red light flashed green, and the door slid open. Snake fell out, followed by a surplus of trash flowing from the compactor.

"Snake, are you okay! Snake! Snnnaaaaakkee!"

Snake covered his ears in a vain attempt to stop the pain, "Shut up! Stop yelling in my ear! I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry, Snake. I thought you were a goner for sure!"

"Yeah well, Big Boss isn't going to get rid of me that easily."

Snake cut transmission, taking a moment to look around. He was definitely underground. It smelled musty and stale, it was dark as well. A single fluorescent tube lit the ceiling above him, spaced at intervals of about ten or fifteen feet each. A river flowed below Snake, and a pipe fed the juice from the trash compactor directly into the river. From where Snake stood, he was about five feet above the water, but the incline of the path would make it difficult not to slip in.

Looking at the radar, Snake cursed, because he was so deep underground that the screen showed nothing but snow. Snake followed the pathway, taking a left turn into an even larger waterway. A massive sewage system, over thirty feet wide, separated Snake from the opposite side of the rushing waters. Snake passed an elevator as he followed the path, and a distant thrumming reached his ear. Snake recognized the sound as a water pump. He quickened his pace, anxious to get to Holly.

Walking into an adjacent pipeline,… Snake strayed straight into the plain sight of two guards. They raised their rifles in surprise, but they didn't fire. Snake was careful to ensure that he stayed close to the edge of the water.

"Stop! Don't come any closer," the closest of the two ordered.

"Relax, I know the drill," Snake said as he placed his gun on the floor and his hands into the air.

They approached, careful to keep their guns trained on him. The second guard trembled as he came closer. "Boo," Snake said, terrifying the guard to nearly pissing his pants.

"You think this is the guy?" The second one asked, afraid to look Snake in the eye.

"Hell no. This can't be the one they're talking about. That guy KO'd at least twelve people, do you really think he'd let himself get caught this easily?" The other answered.

"Gee, uh, I don't know. Maybe if he had no other choice?"

The first guard smacked the other in the back of the head, "That was a rhetorical question, Idiot!"

"Alright, spread it." The first guard demanded to Snake. Snake complied, naturally. The guard went behind Snake, padding him from the top down, pulling out grenades, ammo clips, rations, cigarettes, among other things, and tossing them to the side.

Snake spoke as the guard continued his search, "I think he's right, this intruder probably had no other choice."

"Yeah," The second guard said, "Some of our buddies have probably got him on the run, and he wouldn't know where else to go."

The first guard hit the second again, "What have I told you about talking to prisoners! Now shut the hell up." He pushed the second guard once more for good measure, but this time other guard pushed back. Punches were thrown, and both guards ended up on the ground, wrestling. Snake merely had to walk over, and kick them into the river.

Realizing what had happened, the guards tried to scramble back up the incline, but it was higher than he could manage. He resigned himself to cursing as he flowed away, "You son of a bitch! Damn! When I get back there, I'm gonna throttle your neck!"

Snake entered the corridor, spotting a door with the same coded console as the door that had sealed the trash compactor. He pulled out the Uzi, giving it the same treatment as he had treated its companion, and pulled open the door.

Snake entered the door into a dark room, a single light suspended from the ceiling. As his eyes adjusted, they fell upon a small figure huddled in the corner.

Relief spread across Holly's face, "Snake!"

"Holly."

"You came for me!" She stood up, and Snake stared. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Snake pondered how exactly to answer. Holly White was little like he had been expecting. Well sculpted, her body wasn't too toned to throw it off. She had just the right curves, a flawless face, and even teeth. She had brilliant blue eyes and short, dark brown hair. Somehow, she looked good in combat boots, khaki pants, and a t-shirt. Snake said the first thing that came to mind, "I… I didn't think you would be so… cute."

"Are you saying you were expecting me to look unpleasant?"

"No,.. but I am thinking that I should have met up with you sooner…"

Snake came in closer, but Holly backed away slightly, changing the subject, "Snake, about Dr. Marv,.. I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure he's still okay."

"I thought you'd said you made contact with Marv."

"Well… I didn't exactly speak with him. He's under armed guard somewhere… But he sent a message on his pet parakeet, Teliko. It might be some kind of clue."

"Teliko?" Snake repeated, a strange familiarity to the name. "Where's the parrot now?"

"I found her, but she flew away just as I was about to catch her… Last I saw of her she was in an elevator on it's way to the thirty-first floor."

"Toward the roof?!"

"Zanzibar's soldiers are looking for the bird too. We have to find her before they do. It's our only lead to Dr. Marv."

"A parrot hunt… What are you going to do?"

"I'd only get in your way. I want to get a little more info… Give those guards a punch for me would ya?"

"If this keeps up, I'm really going to let the have it! I see you've still got spirit… Just don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"The enemy may know about our communications, change our frequency to 140.76, Okay?"

"Got it."

Holly pulled a level four access card out of her pocket, "Take this, Snake… Oh, and Snake," She leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek, "take care of yourself, you hear?"

Snake stepped toward the door, "I promise…" Snake hesitated, "Stay alive, and we'll meet up again later…"

Snake took the elevator back up to the first floor, heading back up to the roof to start his search for Teliko.

_So, it isn't for the first time we see a relationship developing between Snake and his damsel in distress. Will he break her heart? Certainly. Will I write about it? Probably not, but I had to put it in because it was in the original game. I do, however plan on making it less brief than that of the game, where they were goo-goo eyed near instantaneously. __I know the way Snake discovered the lasers was more than a little weird, but I didn't want him to stray into a laser trap for the third time in a row._

_Once again, another chapter up. If you feel so inclined, please review, but in a chapter like this it's not a great concern. _

_Up next: Chapter 15 Thirty Floors of Hell (title subject to change)_


	16. Thirty Floors of Hell

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 15 Thirty Floors of Hell**

Snake came out into the spiral floor of Building two, this time from the western door, and Snake was pleased to see that his radar was once again operational, and that there were no longer any guards present on the floor.

A quick reference to the radar, and Snake could see that he had only one option to get to the roof of the elevator, a door Snake had seen earlier on the northern wall. Snake walked over, and entered the door. Inside was a fairly large room with no visible ceiling. An elevator was placed in the center of the room, and a long staircase wound up around the elevator shaft.

Snake walked over to the elevator, pressing a button on a control panel to the left of the door, and the door beeped, sliding open.

Snake entered the door, and pressed the console on the wall for the thirty-first floor, beginning his ascent.

* * *

In the dark room, Big Boss sat, watching a glowing monitor displaying Snake as the elevator rose. He had had a camera placed on the elevator for just such an occasion as this.

He sat with his legs crossed and placed upon his desk. In his hands he held a small electronic device. It would be an understatement to say that Big Boss was pleased with himself.

He had already seen that blasted bird that Snake was going to search for, and upon sighting it he had sent his men to go retrieve the bird, and to have a little surprise set up for Snake should he rear his ugly head.

The device was the trigger to a bomb, set directly onto the winch of the elevator Snake was now taking to the thirtieth floor.

As Snake's elevator gradually rose to the top, Big Boss' trigger finger was getting itchy. He pulled out a radio, contacting a group of guards he had placed at the third floor. "Sergeant?"

*--.--* "Yes sir, Commander." The soldier on the other end answered.

"I want you to be ready down there as soon as the elevator returns. We need to ensure that this pest is taken care of before he gets too far."

*--.--* "I've placed a backup unit atop the staircase just in case, Commander sir."

"Be ready, it's about to get messy in there." Big Boss warned, tossing the radio.

"They better not screw this up." He muttered to himself, pressing the trigger.

* * *

As the elevator beeped, signaling it had passed the twenty-seventh floor, _BOOM!_ the platform shuddered. The elevator began to fall, with Snake inside. Bars of light flashed inside the elevator as it dropped.

Snake searched frantically for anything that could help. Spotting a lever on the wall, he pulled the brake, and a screeching came from the brakes as they tried to grip the elevator's shaft, hindering it's descent only lightly.

Fifteen floors left…

Snake looked up, seeing an escape hatch marked with yellow and black striped tape. He turned the handle, releasing the lock, but it wouldn't budge. "C'mon! Open!"

Eight floors to go…

He pushed harder, yet it still refused to unlatch. "Damn!"

* * *

The sergeant watched as the elevator screamed past him and his two men. A wall of air hitting the group as the elevator passed. "Let's get this over with quickly," The sergeant suggested.

He lead his comrades down the staircase, eventually reaching what was left of the platform. Using hand signals, the sergeant motioned for the soldier to his left to enter the wrecked elevator and search for their fallen adversary.

Rifle raised, he entered the doorway, looking to the left, then to the right, and said, "Clear… Not a single sign of the bastard."

The sergeant noticed a figure standing atop the elevator, and he watched as the man jumped down, into the middle of the trio of guards.

* * *

They leveled their guns, but Snake was prepared. A guard rushed him, Snake pulled him hard enough to lose his balance, tripping to Snake's left. He gripped the muzzle of the gun to his right, raised his leg to clamp around the sergeant's gun, immobilizing both. When the fallen guard tried to rush Snake again, Snake pulled out his Berretta, aiming it straight at the guard's head and stopping him in his tracks.

"Go on, I dare you." Snake mocked, the guards were frozen. Terrified even to move.

Snake felt the gun he held with his right hand shift as the guard holding it ventured to pull the trigger. Snake moved the gun so that it went off straight to the head of a comrade. Snake pulled the trigger of his Berretta, eliminating another assailant. The sole attacker left dropped his gun and ran for it, but Snake raised his Berretta, letting off a killshot before the guard had even made it to the door.

With the final guard out of the way, Snake saw only one option left to reach his destination, _The stairs_. As Snake made his way up the stairway.

He passed several floors with no sign of the enemy, but as he made his way to the eighteenth floor, Snake heard the floors above him rattle as guards descended. With little time to waist, Snake climbed over the railing, hanging on the final bar in the hopes that the guards would pass him, oblivious to his presence.

As the guards came down, it quickly became clear, however, that his hopes were baseless, because as three did pass where he hung, another two chose to survey the stairways directly above Snake's position. They both faced inward, looking at the elevator shaft and the other guards as they slowly progressed down the coiled stairs. Snake had to do something quick, otherwise the soldiers would spot him in his current predicament.

Along the stairway walls, there was a small gap big enough for a man to squeeze through between the walkway and the concrete, and Snake utelized this advantage. He slipped behind the two surveying guards, wrapping his arm around the closer of the two, constriction his airways and preventing him from warning his partner. Snake dropped him slowly to the ground, careful to avoid any unnecessary noise. Before he could reach him, the guard turned, looking straight at Snake, he blinked.

"Aaauw shit!" Snake punched the guard twice in the chest, following it with a kick in the face. The guard fell over the railing, screaming as his body fell eighteen stories to the elevator floor.

The other soldiers, three in total, came to the source quickly. Upon sighting Snake, a guard yelled, "Kill the intruder!" and they opened fire. Snake ran, bullets peppering the steel supports and concrete wall behind him. The guards pursued, but Snake was faster.

As Snake ascended to the next floor, one of the guards threw an object in Snake's path. He leapt over, reaching the other end of the stairs as the grenade tore a rift ten feet wide in the pathway. Snake still ran, but he heard the guards curse, followed by a grunt and a subsequent thud from one of the guards who tried to jump.

After several minutes Snake finally made it to the door of the thirty-first floor. Presenting his card to a scanner, the door admitted Snake outside.

_Author's Note: This event does happen in the original story. I know many of you feel this may be too short, but I didn't want to have three pages of a chase up thirty flights of stairs. I would have based it off of the scene in MGS but that would have gotten old pretty fast. Even though I enjoy the game in itself, that particular scene is annoying to me, especially since in the PSX version you can't use 1st person aiming. _

_So what'd you guys think of the chapter? How was my description of the action? As always, please review. I hope to have atleast another chapter in before the weekend's over. _


	17. Sinister Intent

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 16 Sinister Intent**

_Crash!_ The monitor cracked. "Damn! I trained that son of a bitch too well!" Big Boss stood in the darkness, fuming, the only source of light now sparking on the floor.

A door creaked open, and a silhouette from behind spoke, "Still haven't lost that old temper of yours, eh Boss?"

"You're late." Big Boss said, no signs of greeting in his voice. He didn't even turn around to face his addresser.

"It's been how long? Three and a half years?"

"Four years, ninety-six days, and thirteen hours… And you've grown since then."

"You can tell by my voice?.." He asked, though unsurprised by Big Boss' perception. "You've done quite well for yourself, Boss. I've seen your soldiers, and they're actually somewhat impressive..."

He waited, but when Big Boss didn't say anything he spoke to break the silence, "It's good to see you again, Boss."

"Same here, Frank… 'Big Boss', I grow tired of that moniker. Please, call me Snake."

The voice's owner flipped a light switch, revealing a thinly built man. With silver hair, grey eyes and a clean face, the man carried only a pistol strapped to his thigh and a machete around his shoulder. He wore the same woodland pattern camouflage as Big Bosses soldiers, and a bandana with the ZL symbol stitched in. "So, I hear you've been having trouble?"

"I need your help. Solid Snake has taken everything I throw at him. He has been a particularly nasty thorn in my side for the last thirteen hours. I need an ace in the hole just in case he manages to get through my other mercenaries."

"Solid Snake?"

"I am aware of your previous relationship with him. Regardless of the debt he believes you owe him, you need to follow my orders to the letter. I need you to fight him… to kill him. Can I trust you with that?"

"You know me Snake, I'd do anything for you. Even… even if it means taking Solid Snake down."

"Glad to know I can count on you. Meet me I the hanger at 1200, It's time I show you what we've been working on for the last four years. Finally my dream,.. The Boss' dream can be realized."

"The Boss would be proud, Snake. Zanzibar Land truly is a nation of the soldiers. Your people really do respect you. But,.."

"But what?"

"Do you really intend to use the nukes?"

"I only intend to do what it requires to establish ourselves as a sovereign nation. No more, no less. If that is what it takes, however, then so be it."

"…Very well." Frank left the room, leaving Big Boss to collect his thoughts. Big Boss picked up a red beret, putting it on as he made his way out of the room. Big Boss pulled out his radio, contacting Ocelot's frequency.

"Adam, have you begun Marv's interrogation yet?"

*--.--* "No sir," Ocelot answered from the other end , "I haven't had the chance. He's still in prep, but it should begin within the next hour and a half or so."

"That's going to take too long. I need that formula, Adam!"

*--.--* "For the process to work properly, it's going to take as long as it needs. There's a certain point where a victim will break, but it's different with each person."

"Is there anyway you can make it sooner?"

*--.--* "Well… I could give him a double dose of SP-17, but it has dangerous side effects in large quantities. It could either get me the information faster, or kill him."

"I don't care what it takes, get me that formula Adam."

*--.--* "Yes sir, Boss."

"Good. Inform me as soon as you get results."

Big Boss changed frequencies, calling the hanger two stories directly below him. "Dr. Gustav, is it ready?"

A scientist spoke on the other line, *--.--* "Preparations are nearly complete, yes. We still need to install the tracking systems software, and the nuclear launch codes, but the majority of the work is finished."

"I want it finished as soon as possible… And have you finished the G Units?"

*--.--* "Yes sir, they are entirely operational."

"I want Metal Gear D finished in three hours, and I've already ordered pilots to report for G Unit operation in five hours, they are to be informed of G's every capability. Is that clear?"

*--.--* "Crystal, sir."

"Very good."

He put his radio away, and walked into a doorway, entering a large room, filled with lifting equipment and a floor mat twenty feet by twenty feet wide.

Four men stood in the center of the training mat, with a group of guards watching, engrossed in their every move. Each similar in appearance, but identical in their uniform. They wore armor, grey in color and made of high grade bullet-resistant Kevlar. Their combat boots were mat black, and Urban warfare pattern BDU's. They wore the same Zanzibar Land bandanna, and an insignia displaying a knife crossing a silenced pistol with the words 'SILENTIUM EST RUTIMUS' imprinted below. Their only difference was the colored bands they wore on their shoulders, red, green, blue, and gold.

The fighting didn't last long, but that wasn't the amazing part. Punching, kicking, dodging blows, they did all this almost inaudibly. Only to Big Bosses keen ears were the sounds still obvious. The fighting ended when the gold-banded soldier delivered a fist to within an inch of red's face, followed by a sweeping kick, tripping up the green and blue.

"Line up!" Big Boss ordered.

The soldiers bolted upright, all lining up in single file, saluting Big Boss.

"Too loud, Silent Knives… Quieter, and I don't want to hear excuses, I want to see results."

"Yes Sir!" They hollered in unison.

"Now… I've got an assignment of utmost importance to the four of you. We have a rather bothersome intruder, as you know, and I want you to kill him, is that understood? KILL, do not capture him, do not incapacitate him, I want his cadaver presented to me when I begin my conquests."

"Permission to speak, sir?" the gold-banded soldier asked.

"Granted."

"By the time we're through with this A hole, there won't be corpse left to bring back."

Big Boss laughed, "Just the way I like it, soldier. I'll hold you to that promise."

_Author's Note: The Mercenaries Big Boss addresses were originally called the 'Ultra Box'. It sounded pretty lame to me, so I've chosen a new one. I've given them the designation of The Silent Knife Assassination Squad, (SKAS, sound familiar?) and 'Silentium est rutimus', from what I'm told is Latin for 'Silence is Golden'. These will be the next bosses that Snake encounters, but I can't tell you when, you'll just have to read to find out. _

_Question: Can anyone guess what a G unit is? _

_Anyway, this is my first real attempt at telling the 'behind the scenes' events with Big Boss. Hope you like it._


	18. Contacting Marv

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 17 Contacting Marv**

Snake stood atop a roof thirty-one stories from the ground. It was a plain roof, with little more than a fence enclosing the edge, a few crates and barrels placed haphazardly along the floor, and an unmanned guard tower.

Snake looked around for any sign of the bird. He searched behind crates and even searched along the fence line with no luck. It was then that he saw a feather, caught by a draft and stuck in the fence. He saw another feather farther off, and another. Following the trail, it went cold at the foot of the unmanned guard tower.

Snake heard the ruffling of wings, and the scratchy pitched voice of a parrot, "RAAW! Venus in cancer!"

He looked in the direction of the sound, coming from up above… in the guard tower. Snake slowly climbed the ladder, listening to the bird screeching, "Good morning! Teliko wants a cracker! Good morning! RAAW!"

As snake climbed inside, he saw the bird, an almost fluorescent green with a red beak, and a red streak across its neck. A brown piece of paper was folded around the parrot's leg. Snake had to get a better look.

The Alexandrine Parakeet looked at Snake, its head turned sideways for a better look at him. The bird whistled as Snake crouched low, slowly and deliberately stretching out his hands to grab the parrot. It screeched, alarmed when Snake's hands lunged. "RAAW! Grandpa! Grandpa! RAAW!" The bird said as it flew away, violently pounding it's wings in the rush.

"Dammit!" Snake cursed, pulling out his Berretta and taking aim at the parrot.

*Call*

Reluctantly, Snake lowered his firearm. Kneeling, he turned his codec dial to 'RECEIVE' and answered the incoming call.

*140. 76* "Snake!"

"What?!"

*140. 76* "You weren't about to kill that poor defenseless bird? Were you?"

"How..! How'd you know!"

*140. 76* "I've been monitoring you by a camera hack I'd been using for recon! Lucky too, or you'd have already shot Teliko!"

"It's just a bird! And.."

*140. 76* "And what!"

"I, uh, well,.. The rations taste like crap…"

*140. 76* "You were going to eat her! Snake, C'mon! Have some respect for animals!.. It's fortunate that I have a contact for you who can help you with your bird issue."

"That still doesn't solve my problem…" Snake griped.

*140. 76* "What other problem is there?"

Snake mumbled rather reluctantly, "How… How does it taste?"

*140. 76* "Uh! Snake… I'm not even going to comment… Here, I'll patch you over to Johan Jacobsen, he's a zoologist who should know what to do."

The radio crackled as she passed her's to someone else, and a man's deep voice spoke into the codec, *140. 76* "Hello Snake. I'm told you have a problem with a parakeet? Alexandrine's are one of my favorites… Parrots are an average of forty centimeters long and are found from Europe to South Asia. Did you know there are over two-hundred-sixty varieties of parrot in the wor-"

"Yeah. This is all very fascinating doctor, but what I really need to know is how to catch this little bastard."

*140.76* " Oh, uhm, try some food. Parrots will eat almost anything, try some potatoes or nuts. If you can get it close enough, you can grab it while it's eating. You know, I just got a large order of fries myself… Oh right *Chuckles* tough to find a burger stand on a battl-"

"Yeah sure, sure." Snake cut transmission, pulling out his rations and reading the contents of the first can. 'CONTAINS: SLICED HAM, CHICKEN, TURKEY, SPAGHETTI, CHEESE, COFFEE'

Snake tossed the ration aside, pulling out his only other ration and checked that one as well. 'CONTAINS: MEATBALLS, NUTS, BEANS, FRANKS, BEEF, POTATOES, KOOL-AID'

Snake ripped open the can, specifically pulling out the potatoes and nuts, and climbed down out of the watchtower.

The parakeet was perched atop the fence, watching Snake suspiciously. He placed the food on the ground, backing away slowly. The bird chirped and fluttered down to the ground, landing only a few feet away from Snake. As the bird nibbled on the potatoes, Snake moved in for the strike. Thrusting his arms forward, he wrapped his hands around the tiny bird, and it squawked wildly until Snake let it go after having removed the small slip of paper. Opening up the slip, it said, ' Kio Marv W I S . O h I O'

"What the hell? Wisconsin? Ohio?" Snake spoke, only delayed for a moment with the unorthodox code.

_The h is lowercase, what could that mean?_ It was oddly shaped, as the h's arc was a sharp ninety degree point. It was the same case with the s, the bottom half of the s' arc was sharp as well. And then it hit him, _They're numbers! _He flipped the paper sideways, and through the back it said, 'O I h O . S I W vraM ioK ' and by flipping it vertically, it finally made sense, ' O 1 4 0 . 5 1 M vraM ioK'. _Not very clever, is he?_

Quickly, Snake dialed in the codec frequency, turning the codec's knob to 'SEND'.

An older man answered, with an older voice, he spoke with obvious fear, *140.51* "To je Npozú! Děkuji vám Bůh vytvořili odpověděl: "mé námitce! NEVÍM kdo jinak bychom mohli kontakt: "Co mám dělat?!"

"Slow down, Dr. Marv. Can you speak any English?"

*140.51* "Solid Snake, s výjimkou mi prosím! I pouze chtěli mír! Bylo všech chybu! NÁKLADNÉ chyba!'

Snake ran his hand down his face in frustration, "Doctor, I'll be back, I need to find an interpreter."

*140.51* "Počkejte! Počkejte, prosím! Neopouští mne-"

Snake cut transmission, dialing Madnar's frequency, "Doctor, can you tell me what Marv is saying? I can't understand a word."

*140.82* Marv can only speak Czech and Slovakian. He's also the wary type, probably especially in his current predicament.

"What about you?"

*140.82* "I can speak Only Russian, English, and Spanish, I would be of no help to you… But,.. Do you remember that STB agent I told you about last we met?"

"Yes."

*140.82* "Her name is Gustava Heffner, She is Czech like Dr. Marv, and Marv trusts her with his life."

"This Gustava,.. Is she still alive?"

*140.82* "You need not worry about her, my friend. Gustava is a seasoned professional, not an ordinary woman. When we were captured, she had to get away to figure out a plan to get us out later. "Last I contacted her, she had stolen an enemy uniform and as we speak is posing as one of the guards in Zanzibar building one, no doubt she's somewhere in there, waiting for the right time to make her move. I just hope it is soon."

"If Marv can't speak English, then why does his parrot?"

*140.82* "The bird took a particular liking to Gustava, who's known English for about twenty years now."

"Does Gustava still have her radio?"

*140.82* "I am afraid not, when we were speaking, she was nearly caught. She had to destroy it or risk compromising her cover. All I can tell you is that her beret is green. Does that help at all?"

"Only if she's still wearing it."  
*140.82* "There are no other female guards in this fortress, Snake. You should be able to find her easily if you know where to look. Good luck Snake."

Snake cut transmission, and made his way back to the stairway. He managed to vault his way over the gap in the platform. As Snake walked, his steps echoed eerily in the empty stairways, passing the bodies of several of his earlier adversaries littering the path. He found the crumpled scrap that was once the elevator, and as Snake made it to the first floor, he dialed *140.23* into his codec, turning the knob to 'SEND'.

"Bennet." Snake spoke into the codec, with no answer. Snores rang in the background. Evidently Bennet had fallen asleep at the wheel of his stolen supply truck.

"Bennet!"

Snorting followed by grunting were a pretty good indicator that Bennet had awoken.*140.23* "Huh! Huh, what, who's there!"

"It's me, Snake."

*140.23* "Wha, what do you need?"

"Are you still parked outside the loading dock of the tower building?"

*140.23* "Yeah, yeah I'm still there."

"How about the tank?"

*140.23* "No, that's been gone awhile, something about searching the forests after they found the wreckage of a certain helicopter."

"Good, I'll be outside in a moment. I want you to drive to Building One when I give you the signal."

*140.23* "Roger that."

Snake found himself once more in the spiraled hallways of the first floor, and this time he had to get outside. Using his radar, he saw that the only way out was the southern door. Two guards patrolled the area, one of which was guarding the exit.

He headed toward that door, checking his silencer. Snake hid behind a corner, just out of the guard's peripheral vision. He turned the corner, raising the Beretta and pulling the trigger. A bullet lodging itself straight into the man's lungs so that he could no longer breath, neither could he yell.

Snake passed the suffocation guard as he passed through the door, gurgling blood from his maw as he silently slipped away.

Snake stepped outside, taking cover quickly behind one of the supply trucks lining the building's perimeter. He followed the line, until he came to Bennet, calmly leaning against the side of their truck, waiting for Snake's arrival. "Get in quickly," he said, rounding the front of the truck to enter the driver's seat.

Snake opened the back door, climbing in and seeing the same cardboard box he had used earlier, only written on it in marker were the words, 'Zanzibar Land Building One' Snake climbed inside for the short trip back to the first building.

_Author's Note: unfortunately, there's going to be a short lull in the action for a time. Right now Snake needs to find Gustava, and not much exciting happens on the way there. More action soon, I promise, just not right now. And I have a few ideas for Gray Fox's fight. It's been great receiving all your comments, I really enjoy writing when it is well received. I promise to keep it up._

_With this story about two-thirds complete, my thoughts turn toward my next story. I want you guys to give me input on what you would like my next work to be. A brief summary of each idea is listed in my profile, please read and send me a message. Sorry but I won't accept opinions made in reviews unless they are from signed members._

_Another chapter up. Enjoy! Up next, Chapter 18 _

_(Wow, only two months and I'm already on 18!) _


	19. Into the Lion's Den

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

A belated **Thank You**! to all of you who have read my fic. I'm telling the truth when I say that were it not for all the wonderful feedback I probably would have lost the incentive to continue. I've tried writing fanfics before, telling myself I would post them when I was finished, but I never got around to it. For example, the fic about The Boss was one I had began last year, but I never posted it, and I just recently found my old notes and basic storyboard. Once again **thank you!**

**Chapter 18 Into the lion's Den**

1026 Hours, December 24, 1999

A loud guttering shook the container, and Snake awoke, mouthing a groan after a jolt made his head collide with the side of the box. Rubbing his neck, he could feel the unsteady shake of the crate, some guard unwittingly loading him into back Zanzibar Building One.

He waited until the shuffling feet of the guards walked away, then pried open the box, to find himself in a small room in the south-western corner of the first floor. The storage room was pitch dark, as all the lights had been turned off when the guards had left. A small eight inch by eight inch clouded window was the only source of light, it was a door window.

He dialed Bennet's codec frequency, "Jonathan,"

Snake heard scuffling on the other end from Bennet fumbling with the microphone, "Yeah Snake? What'ya need?"

"Is there a Woman's restroom in this building?"

*140.23* "Snake? Is now really the most appropriate time to be thinking about stuff like that?"

"No, Bennet!.. I'm looking for Gustava and odds are she'll be most likely to be alone in the bathroom."

*140.23* "Oh … uh okay, there's only one bathroom for women and it's on the fourth floor. Watchout for guards Snake, that floor was set aside as military barracks so there's sure to be a lot of off-duty personnel there."

Snake thanked Bennet for the warning, and turned the codec off. He made his way toward the door of the dark room. As Snake reached for the doorknob, a small blinking pixel on his radar, a guard in actuality, began to approach the door. Snake leaned against the wall, holding his breath so that no sound could give him away and the darkness would conceal his visage. The door creaked open, and the guard stepped inside, carrying another cardboard box. Snake had been graced with luck when the guard left the door ajar, allowing him to slip through undetected.

Snake was once again back on the floor filled with Goliath tanks, this time opposite the corner of the entrance where he had infiltrated the facility the first time. Two guards and a camera separated him from his destination; an elevator in the center of the room that would take Snake up to the fourth floor of the Zanzibar building.

Snake hid behind a nearby crate, waiting until the first guard had his back turned to sneak past, slipping under the strafing camera. He snuck behind the final guard, wrapping his arm around the soldier's neck and constricting, until his body no longer struggled. Snake dragged the limp man behind a few crates, and went to the elevator, pressing the fourth floor button and ascending.

The elevator beeped, signaling that its ascent was over, and the doors slid open into a short hallway taking a right turn into a four way intersection of halls, with three guards together in the western corridor. The walls were tan, with potted plants every ten feet or so decorating the walls. It looked more like a hotel. Snake made his way to the intersection, careful to stay behind the wall so that the men would not detect him.

They spoke, "… has any one found that boy yet?" the first asked.

"They're still looking for the brat in the lower levels. He's gonna get wasted for sure!" the second answered

"Man, I sure hope the kid had the sense to get outta here, I don't wanna be the one to shoot him if he's caught."

_What's a kid doing in the Zanzibar building?_ Snake watched as the group made their way down the westerly hallway. Snake took the northern, walking past a corner and turning left into a long corridor, along which there were only two doors.

Snake entered the closer of the two. He walked straight into a trap. Rows and rows of guards, at least a hundred strong, stood inside the room, everyone of them facing Snake. _CRAP!_ Snake bolted out the door running down the hall… but no one followed.

Tentatively, Snake walked back over to the door, opening it, and stuck his head through to the entrance. _They're just… standing there?_ Snake walked though the doorway, gun raised as he cautiously made his way toward the group of soldiers everyone had a blank stare, and as Snake came closer he realized why. They were mannequins. Each and everyone wore the same uniform, with red berets and arm bands. Apparently this was where Zanzibar land stored their extra uniforms.

Snake was just recuperating from the scare when he noticed a small child ducking behind one of the dummies. He approached the kid, but as he did the child backed away, and ran back behind the rows and rows of mannequins.

Snake chased, shouting, "Hey, kid! Stop!" Pushing over many of the dummies in an effort to get through, Snake finally reached the child, grabbing the boy by the shoulder and turning him to face his captor.

The boy was frightened, maybe ten years old, and speaking French so quickly that Snake could barely understand, "No! Please mister, do not harm me!"

Snake spoke French in as calming a voice he could muster, "Relax, no one is going to hurt you. Please tell me, what is your name?"

"My name? I - I am called Léon-Julian."

"Léon-Julian, what are you doing up here in this building? How did you get past those men with guns?"

"It was simple, I just used this." The little boy pulled out a tape-recorder, and pressed play. It was the Zanzibar Land anthem. "The grown-ups have this rule, you see. They must salute and cannot move while this is playing. It is how I got past the guards. I simply walk behind them."

Intrigued, Snake asked, "Where did you find this?"

"It was given to me. We are asked that we play this song before every meal so that we do not forget the reason we live in this country."

"Why do you need to remember?"

"So we continue to serve our country the way it has served us… I would not be here were it not for our leader's soldiers. Most of the children here are orphans," the boy looked down, "including myself."

"Where could I get one of those tape recorders?" Snake asked.

"The soldiers keep them in their lockers in the barracks, you should be able to find your own tape there."

Snake was about to leave, but then he remembered the soldiers' conversation, "Hey kid, how often have you done this?"

"Seven or eight times, why?"

Snake was satisfied, if the boy could get back out seven times safely, then another probably wouldn't be any different, "Be careful, those men are looking for a boy, and they shoot on sight."

"They haven't hit me yet."

Snake exited the room, back into the hallway. Inferring from the concentration of yellow dots on his radar, the barracks were on the eastern side of the floor. He made his way over to the concentration of men, stopping only to avoid detection by the camera and guards.

He entered into a long room, lined with twenty bunks and six guards asleep among them, lockers lay at the other side of the barracks, Snake's destination. Snake crept through the beds careful not to wake the men that lay upon them. As Snake made it past the final few rows, a guard's hand reached out across the aisle, blocking Snake's path. Snake froze as the guard sat up, in a daze that could only mean he was sleep-walking, or in this case sleep-sitting. The guard gave Snake an empty gaze, yawned, then mumbled under his breath, "I – I feel a- asleep," and he fell like a rock back onto his bunk.

Snake finally made it to the locker room, checking each of the rows of lockers for any that were not secure. After a few moments of searching, Snake found what he was looking for; a tape-recorder with a miniature cassette labeled 'Zanzibar Land's Hymn'.

Hearing two men's voices behind him, Snake took cover behind another row of lockers and watched as two off-duty guards came out of a sauna. They dressed in uniforms that had been in lockers, and walked away, off to perform their duties.

Once the coast was clear, Snake made his way back through the barracks, this time going straight through the intersection into the western hall. There was a single door, and above that was a sign, it read 'Mess Hall'. _There's bound to be a bathroom nearby, Snake thought._ There were two guards inside the corridor, easy enough for Snake to dispatch. But then Snake noticed that the second was wearing a green Beret. _Gustava!_ When the first guard had his back turned Snake started the Anthem, and both froze, saluting to the song just as the kid had described.

Snake snuck in from behind. Placing his left leg behind the soldier's right, Snake closed his hands around the sentry's throat, pulling him backward onto the pavement. The guard passed out when his head hit the floor with a painful _THUD._ The green Bereted soldier turned, and trained her rifle on Snake's head. Snake stopped the recording, and in her best impersonation of a man's voice, the woman spoke, "Who are you?"

"Why don't you put that thing down before you shoot someone's eye out," Snake suggested. Gustava lowered the gun, but didn't put it away. Snake continued, "You've done well for a woman in the field, I'm impressed."

"… No it's not him…" Gustava spoke to herself. She asked Snake, "Just exactly who are you?"

"I'm the fool they sent in to take care of this whole mess."

"You came by yourself? You think you're some kind of one man army? Are you even armed?"

"Your concern is touching," Snake said, "But I'm the last guy you should be lecturing."

"What's your name?"

"It's… not important."

"Aha. Could you be Solid Snake? The hero of Outer Heaven?"

"No, I'm just Solid Snake, the moron who swore he wouldn't get involved in another war, but went back on his word… And you're Gustava Heffner, Marv's bodyguard and translator."

"Yes, that is me, Gustava Heffner of the STB, former… bodyguard and translator… I fear I have failed in my endeavors to rescue him… Please, every moment we speak here, we risk exposing ourselves to the enemy, meet me in the Woman's restroom, we need to talk in a more private place.

She went through the mess hall doors, Snake waited a moment the continued through the doors after her.

He entered into a large cafeteria, filled with rows and rows of lunch tables. Because it was only ten-thirty the place was deserted, save for a single soldier mopping up in the kitchen behind a serving table. Snake could see on his radar that the bathroom was in the north-eastern corner of the room, and Snake cautiously made his way over, careful not to attract the man's attention, ducking behind the tables and trashcans until he reached his destination.

There were three doors, an elevator, and a separate lavatory for men and women. He entered the women's bathroom, to find Gustava, half-changed out of the soldier uniform. Brown-eyed and Brunette, she was quite attractive wearing only a t-shirt and underwear, but Snake kept this to himself. "You're Gustava? There's no way you could have passed for a man much longer."

"What do you mean? You know, men aren't allowed in here."

"Very feminine for a soldier in the field… Have we met somewhere before?"

"Hmmm. Typical western man, always ready with a pickup line… It's a waste of time. I had psycho-therapy to destroy my interest in men."

"No, nothing like that," Snake thought for a moment, "Now I remember, you're Natasha Marcova, The Ice Princess. You won gold at the '87 Calgary Olympics."

"Natasha was just a, how you say, stage name. I lost that identity when I joined the STB… What do you know of Marv?"

"As for Marv, I know his frequency, I made contact with him, but he doesn't speak English. I need a translator… We're after the same thing, We'll need each other's help if we are to successfully rescue Dr. Marv."

"Then he's safe? Good. I am glad he kept the micro-transmitter. Snake, please, lend me your radio…" Snake pulled out the codec passing it over to Gustava.

"The frequency is 140.51." She placed the codec into her ear, tuning to the right frequency, and then turning the knob to 'SEND'.

She spoke into the codec when Marv answered on the other side of the line, "To je Gustava..."

*140.51* "Cmj dsuji nebesích, Gustava, jak dobrá je slyšet váš hlas znovu."

"Iste bezpečné?"

*140.51* "Ano, ale pouze v tuto chvíli. I vytvořili byla v přípravě na mučení dlouho přitom nyní. Oh! I třeba na přemýšlení o tom, co jsou jdou dělat! Prosi musíte pomoz mi!"

"Doktore Marv. Sami Táhnou spolu! Můžete mi říkat nic o případech, kdy jste? Soustředit Doktore Marv!

*140.51* "všechny vím je, abychom prochází velkou crevasse severní věže budovy. Slyšeli jste nic o lékaře Madnar?"

"Ano, jste nemusí znepokojení nad tím, Madnar je bezpečné. Nemají strach, budeme vás dostat z jejich, pochopit?"

*140.51* "Cmj děkuji Vám gustava! Poji rychle!"

Gustava cut transmission, tossing the codec back to Snake, "Dr. Marv is safe… for now. He says there is a large crevasse to the north of the tower building. The prison should be on the other side. Dr. Marv also expressed concern about Dr. Madnar."

"Don't worry, Madnar is safe. They won't hurt him until the Metal Gear is completed. Right now we have to get Marv out of the enemy's hands."

"I did not plan on worrying about Madnar. In fact, I was about to free him when you interrupted me. You passed an elevator on you're way in, correct?"

"Right."

"Madnar is in the B3 Detention center. That elevator will take us directly to his cell, and I know the pass code it requires."

"Why then are we wasting time talking?"

"My thoughts exactly," When Gustava had finished dressing, she wore combat boots, khaki pants, a black t-shirt, and a flak vest. They exited the bathroom, and Gustava entered the code into a console on the side of the elevator. It beeped, and the elevator doors slid open as the elevator came to a stop at their floor. They both entered the elevator, pressing the button for Floor B3, and descended to find Madnar.

_Author's Note: __Gustava was originally named __Natasha Marcova__ in the original MSX2 version of __Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake__. Her name was changed to Gustava Heffner in the re-releases. This was presumably done to avoid confusion with the similarly named __Nastasha Romanenko__. I simply wanted a way to incorporate both names because i prefer her original name myself._

_Also in the the game, there were children hanging all around the coumpounds and various locales in Zanzibar Land. That didn't make much sense to me to have children walking around military buildings even if it was a military nation, but I still wanted to include a kid in the story. Another strange part of the game was the anthem, I was wondering how I would figure that into the story without it looking thrown in at last minute. So I figured I would have the kid tell Snake where to get his own anthem for sneaking past stupid guards more easily. Though, I assure you, he won't have it for long, otherwise the mission wouldn't be very exciting would it? _

_As I get farther and farther into the game, stranger things are beginning to happen. So bear with me because it is going to take a while through the following chapter because of the sheer difficulty figuring out how to explain it. Rest assured I shall complete this fic if it this last thing I do, and I'll make it as epic as possible._

_Once more i feel compelled to ask 'Please review my chapter, it'd be much appreciated and feedback has been wonderful.' Another chapter up! Enjoy._


	20. The Fox and the Ocelot

**METAL ****GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami

**Chapter 19 The Fox and the Ocelot**

**1102 Hours, December 24, 1999**

Big Boss' voice reverberated inside Frank Jeager's ear as he climbed inside the cabin of a Hind D helicopter. *--.--* "Snake should be at Blood Gulch soon, I want you prepared for interception."

"Yes sir," Grey Fox said, robot-like with little hint of emotion.

*--.--* "Use long range, and hide in the sun so he doesn't see it coming."

"Yes sir," Fox repeated.

Fox's pilot leaned into his radio. "This is Wolf Two," he announced, "Requesting permission for take-off from heliport 11-38."

*--.--* "This is BOP, request granted Wolf Two. Good Hunting."

"Roger that BOP."

The helicopter slowly ascended, the blades of the Hind cutting faster and faster in the air. The familiar sound penetrating Fox's earphones, almost too loud for him think.

Grey Fox relieved his tension by pulling out his machete. It gleamed in the sun, shining to an astounding sheen considering all the cleaving it has done while it's been in his ownership. Grey Fox polished the blade, distracting himself from the issues at hand. Life was so much simpler when he was 'Perfect Soldier'. He almost missed the precision that he fought with as a child soldier. Although Big Boss couldn't tell, Grey Fox could feel the slowness, the dulled reaction speed he now had when compared to his emotionless self.

_I am aware of your previous relationship with him. Regardless of the debt he believes you owe him, you need to follow my orders to the letter. I need you to fight him… to kill him._ That was what Big Boss had said.

Fox sometimes wondered if Big Boss' orders were justifiable. He wondered if his orders were always the best course of action, especially if his orders involved taking a life. In the years since Big Boss had rescued him from Gene's control, Big Boss had changed a lot. He used to care a lot more about the common soldier. Yet, considering the criminals he hired to get the job done, it was no wonder he changed.

Fox always knew men died, better than most people. Death was just the nature of living things, but it used to be easier when he didn't have to feel the pain. As of late he couldn't perform to his usual standards. He had killed two scientists in Rhodesia, only to adopt their child when he couldn't bear the guilt of killing her too.

So was it Big Boss who had gotten harder, or Fox himself who had gotten softer? Fox could no longer tell, nor did he truly wish to find out. Despite his conflictions over orders to kill Snake, Fox knew it was his duty to comply with Big Boss' orders, not only because of the chain of command but because of a more personal connection as well.

Big Boss was the closest thing he had to a father, and it was Fox's unwavering sense of moral duty that kept him from abandoning his commander. As for Snake, He would do whatever he was asked to for Big Boss, no matter the cost. Yes Fox was uncomfortable with the idea of killing him, but a good soldier never let that get in the way of his orders.

His resolve reinforced, Grey Fox watched as the helicopter sped toward the bridge over Blood Gulch, waiting for Snake's appearance and the best time to strike.

* * *

Ocelot was ready. No he was more than ready, he was excited to begin. Torture was a pastime for him, where he relished every twinge, every groan of agony from the victim, and in the end all the pain even earns him information, which is very valuable when offered to the right bidder.

It was the fact that anyone would pay for the right information that made Ocelot's specialty perfect. He could break down his victims to within an inch of their life, and when they broke, he'd make a profit.

Ocelot was now in the Basement of building three, which also housed the Metal Gear which would very soon be the trump card for Big Boss' bid on the globe.

He walked from a hallway into a small torture room with a large revolving bed. Ocelot walked over to a console, powering up the bed's electrical nodes and raising the bed in preparation for Marv.

Behind Ocelot was a large glass window, which allowed Ocelot to clearly see the prisoner's cell. He preferred for his victims to watch as he prepared for their torture sessions. It made them nervous and just a little easier to crack. Marv was in the prisoner's cell now, and compared to other prisoners he looked easy, like a twig that would snap swiftly when pressure was properly applied.

Two guards waited at the entrance to the prison, and Ocelot nodded to them, gesturing for them to go and retrieve his prisoner.

They dragged Dr. Marv in, hoisting him onto the bed and securing the restraints.

Ocelot spoke Czech. He wasn't very good, but he was sure that Marv would get the point when the sparks started. He walked over to the scientist, "Hello Dr. Marv. Before we begin I need to be sure you're not willing to cooperate. Where have you hidden the Oilix formula?"

Though scared, Marv tried to be brave, "Go to hell! I won't tell an osel díra!"

"Very well… Now comes the fun part, doctor." He walked back over to the computer, pressing a few buttons, which raised the platform so that Marv was hanging from the restraints. Ocelot continued, "Resist all you like, but when the pain becomes too great to bear, just give up and your suffering will end."

Ocelot pulled out his revolver, spinning it on his finger as if he were anxious to begin. "I'm going to run a high voltage electric current through your body, if it's just for a short time, it won't kill you. It's all over when the electrical current reaches 100,000 volts. Your body won't be able to survive the torture. Human endurance can only handle so much. In this game there are no continues my friend."

He paused for a moment, pressing the enter key on the computer, and the electrical nodes on the bed started to hum and spark. Sweat ran down Marv's face.

"Startin' to feel a little scared? Good. You should be… Did you know that it was the French who first thought of using electrical shocks as a form of torture? The greatest torture invented in my opinion. The electricity prevents the victim from passing out, so they can experience every volt… Not only that, but the electricity disrupts a victim's control over their body. They can't scream as long as it passed through their body… I've got some bad news for you, you're no POW. You're a hostage, there's no Geneva Convention. No one is coming to save you."

The droning sound of the electrical nodes was now at it's loudest, and the node sparks shocked Marv's fingers, terrifying him and numbing his hand. "Okay… Let's get started."

He held the enter key, 50,000 volts passing through Marv's boy for a duration of five seconds. "What is the OILIX formula? Where did you hide it?", Marv shuddered in pain, blood flowed from his lip where he bit it from the muscle spasms. "Still not talking, eh?"

Once again he started the process, this time upping the length of time to seven long seconds. Marv's screams echoed in the small room, and Ocelot savored every note. "Do you know where it is?.. Did your bodyguard hide it?" Marv was drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his face.

"I've fought wars in Afghanistan, Mozambique, Eritrea, and Chad. Among the Mujahadeen Guerrillas, I was known and feared as 'Shalashaska'. I was trained by the Russian GRU, I'm not like one of those KGB slugs. To me this isn't torture… it's a sport…" He raised the voltage to 65,000. "Well, shall we resume?" Pressing the enter key, Marv was acutely aware of the pain, burning and searing. It was as if his very flesh was on fire, every nerve in his body screaming for relief. When the electricity stopped, Marv heaved in pain, his body stinging, almost like a salted wound.

"You're stronger than I thought, Marv," He raised the duration once more, adding three seconds for a grand total of ten. "Had enough yet? Oh we're not finished yet." The process began once more. Marv couldn't take much more. His spine felt as if it were being poked by white hot needles, and his body convulsed to the point where his arms felt as they were being ripped out of their sockets. When ten seconds passed, Marv screamed, so loud that it even took Ocelot by surprise, "NO! No, no more! I beg of you…"

"Well, now we're getting somewhere. You know your options… Where is the Oilix formula?"

Marv looked down in defeat, "I – I can't… I couldn't te-"

"Well then, let's give it another go, shall we?"

Marv's screams continued… No matter what he said, unless he gave in, Ocelot would keep it up. Marv knew it wouldn't stop...

* * *

Grey Fox had been waiting, watching the bridge from Wolf Two for nearly a half hour before seeing anything.

It was the call from his sentries that brought his attention to Snake, "Grey Fox, sir."

"What is it, soldier?"

"I've spotted the enemy. He's at the sewer maintenance entrance, sir. He's navigating through the minefield as we speak."

Grey Fox looked at the described location, and sure enough there Snake was, now making his way to the bridge with another soldier and Dr. Marv.

Grey Fox took control of the missile firing system, taking aim at the bridge as one of the trio made their way across the bridge. When the cross-hairs lined up with the figure now negotiating the bridge, Grey Fox fired…

_Author's Note: Whew! That was fun. I was thinking it was about time a feature another chap. With Grey Fox, and this is the result. I tried to do my best to show the kind of internal conflict he would have about facing a friend turned adversary. How'd it turn out? _

_Please review. You'd be doing me a great favor. You'd be doing yourself a favor as well because it is only with reviews that I can improve my writing. Thanks again to all my readers. Special thanks to Devil Boss, Ireasmarter, & Sneakydude for consistently commenting on my updates. _

_Another chapter up! _


	21. Old Acquaintances, New Enemies

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 20 Old Acquaintances, New Enemies**

**Forty- Three minutes Earlier…**

Snake and Gustava arrived at level B3 quickly. After a moment to check the floor with his radar, Snake signaled the all clear to Gustava. They stepped out of the elevator, into a hallway. Snake followed Gustava into a door on the left. Inside he saw two cell doors, and a computer to the right of the door which controlled electronic cell locks. Snake walked over to the cells, examining the structure of the door. Meanwhile, Gustava sat at the computer, opening up file programs until coming to a virtually blank line of code which read:

'PLEASE ENTER CELL BLOCK LOCK CODE:'

"Damn!", Gustava cursed, "The lock is encoded… You any good at hacking?"

Snake didn't answer; he was kneeling, placing something on the door. "Yeah, but I do my hacking the easy way." He backed away, pressing a button in his hand, setting off the C4 he had just placed on the door. The door fell to the ground '_THUD_' and dust filled the room from the residual explosive.

"Simple, yet effective," Gustava commented.

Snake stepped inside to see a startled Dr. Madnar coughing from the dust but otherwise unhurt.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Madnar," Snake greeted.

"The feeling is *Cough* mutual, Snake. Punctual *Cough* as always, I see," Gustava stepped inside, and Madnar's face lit up, "Gustava! I'm so glad to see you unharmed. I had feared they would have captured you by now."

"I hope you don't doubt my abilities as an agent, do you doctor?"

"No, oh heavens no. It's just that even the best get captured eventually." Snake coughed loudly. Catching the gesture, the doctor added, "Well there are always a few exceptions to the rule, of course."

"Thank you doctor," Snake agreed.

"We'd better hurry. Dr. Marv is waiting," Gustava interrupted.

"Marv is still alive, then is he?"

"Yes, and like Gustava said, we've got to get a move on if we want to get to him in time."

Gustava led the way out of the cell block, back into the hallway they had been in earlier, with Madnar following and Snake at the end, wary for any sign of danger. They followed the hallway to an adjacent door on the left, which led them into a dingy tunnel, a stream of run-off water flowing to the left of their pathway. The long stretch of walkway seemed to continue until Snake couldn't see any sign of the end.

They walked for what felt like an eternity in the damp, stale air of the underground passage. The ground was slippery from condensation, and the only sound accompanying their walk was the rush of the water as it passed. Although Snake was faring fine, the doctor was getting increasingly exhausted until finally he spoke, "Snake, I- I can't go on… I must rest for a moment…"

"Gustava?" Snake asked, redirecting the request to her.

"All right…" She said, "We can afford a short break."

They all sat, leaning against the damp walls of the tunnel. When Dr. Madnar regained his breath, he stood, "Please… excuse me. I… have some business to take care of."

Once Madnar had hobbled out of sight, Gustava commented, "How odd…"

"Give the guy a break. He's an old man. He can't help it if he can't handle it as well as we do."

"No, I mean us… A scientist, a former Olympic athlete, and a special forces agent, all trudging together through a sewer… All this joke still needs is the punch-line."

"Fate can have a sense of humor sometimes."

"Fate?.. I don't like to believe in such things… I don't like the idea of my life being set in stone, some otherworldly being making my choices for me as if I am just a character in a story."

"I don't like the idea much myself," Snake agreed.

"Still, that would explain my current situation," Gustava reasoned.

"How?"

"I would imagine my mother felt very much the same as we do; dirty, sweaty, and tired. She used to tell me stories of Poland in World War II, about the Warsaw uprising. My mother spent days in the city sewers fleeing from the Nazis. She told me that when she got out, her clothes were caked black with mud… My mother and I are much alike. We are both stalked by war."

"Why'd you quit skating and join the STB? You'd think an Olympic medalist would be treated well enough, even in the Middle-East."

"It was something about the ice… My parents were murdered when I was sixteen, and after that it just felt… cold," She sat for a long while, then continued, changing the subject. "Are you married, Snake?"

"No, I don't have any family, not anymore anyway. There was a man who said he was my father… There's just something something about people… War is almost… easy for me. But people are so complicated. They rarely speak their true intentions… What about you? Do you have any other family?"

"I'm all alone… It's not even because I like being single either. *Sigh* Perhaps I shall never get the chance."

"What about a relationship?"

"…Once… Just once… I thought about getting married. It was back when I was still skating. I was madly in love… Sometimes… It still stings a bit to think about it. He was a western man, not unlike yourself. His name was Frank Hunter. He was handsome, well-mannered, intelligent, and sometimes even a little bit mysterious… But always afraid. I know I would have thrown it all away for him; Skating, my family, my money… everything. I would have followed that man to the end of the Earth…"

"You would have defected?"

"Yes… But as fate would have it, it was not to be. The west rejected my bid for asylum at the last minute. I lost my right to compete for Poland, I was branded a refusnik… I had no choice but to join the STB. I have no regrets. When I was skating, I knew only the ice. Now I know so much more…"

"What about Frank? Did you ever..?"

"I never saw him again… The Berlin Wall was too high for either of us to scale." Silence pervaded the two, lasting for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

It was only when Madnar returned that the tension was broken, "Sorry for the wait."

Snake muttered to Gustava, "Some bathroom break."

"What was that?" Madnar inquired.

"Oh nothing…" Snake and Gustava rose to their feet, and with Gustava in the lead they began their trek through the tunnel once again. Gradually the smell of the place worsened and by now Snake's BDU's were soaked, like the water that clung to your clothes in a fog.

As Snake thought about their conversation, his thoughts turned to his own past. He decided to break the monotony of their journey by speaking with an old friend. Snake dialed *140.38*, turning the codec's knob to 'SEND'.

*140.38* "Do you realize this is the first time you've called me the entire operation?"

"Good to speak to you too, Master. How do things look on your end?"

"The C-17 is almost out of fuel. I'd give it another hour before we have to head back to base for refueling. While we're gone, you'll still be able to contact us by codec, but you'll no longer have your radar."

"I try not to rely on crutches in a mission, but I have to admit that that gadget was pretty handy. I'll miss using that to check for adversaries in the field."

"I'm proud of you, Snake."

"What is there to be proud of?"

"You've become a better soldier than I could ever hope to become. That is the goal of the teacher; to see their students excel beyond the master's capabilities."

"Don't worry Master, I can teach you a few moves when I get back."

Master Miller laughed, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. Just come in every once and awhile to drill. You could train the new recruits. Who knows, maybe one of them could even surpass you."

"Sounds good," Snake agreed. "But don't count on the results."

Gustava interrupted, "Hey Snake, I can see the end of the tunnel!"

"I'm sure you'd do fine. Good luck Snake," and Master Miller cut transmission.

The trio finally reached the exit to the tunnels. Snake took the lead, slowly opening the door and advancing through the exit. The first thing he saw was the ledge of a cliff, and then he realized that they had finally reached the crevasse, a huge jagged crack forty feet wide and at least a mile long in either direction. It was a massive wound, a scar in the earth. A concrete bridge stretched across the yawning expanse, wide enough for one truck to navigate the bridge at a time. On Snake's side there wasn't much scenery, only four trucks parked nearby.

As Madnar made his way past Snake, Snake raised his arm, stopping Madnar in his tracks. Snake had his suspicions. There were no guards, on this side or the other side of the crevasse. Not only that but the area directly surrounding them was clear of the crates and trash that usually denoted a military installation. Snake motioned for Gustava and Madnar to stay where they were.

Snake turned on his radar to get the general location of the devices. Small yellow pixels showed up on the screen, and Snake crawled near, taking out his knife as he made his way to the first blinking dot. Gingerly, he slid his knife in and out of the sand, wary of any sign of a foreign object. His knife clinked against something metal. Sifting the sand slightly, Snake uncovered a landmine. He removed a small cover from the top of the device, revealing two wires. "Why are they always red and blue?" Snake asked.

He took the knife and cut the red wire. Snake carefully picked up the device, walking over to the edge of the cliff and dropping it down the ridge. It clinked down the cliff's face, but no explosions. "It's the red wire," Snake confirmed. With several landmines to go, Snake repeated the process until he finally cleared a path large enough for the others to navigate.

Leading the other two through the field, the group stopped at the foot of the bridge. Madnar began across the bridge.

Gustava followed, with Snake farthest behind to cover their back. Off in the distance, a boom sounded from somewhere in the sky. _Thunder?_ But the sky was clear. Whistling, ever so faint, became louder, and louder.

Gustava was the first to see it, a missile, speeding straight for Dr. Madnar. She ran screaming, "Madnar! Watch out!" She pushed him out of the way, and the missile made contact with the ground only ten feet away. Gustava was engulfed in fire, and Madnar was launched twenty feet to the other side of the bridge, now cut off from Snake by a fifteen foot gap in the bridge.

"Gustava!"

"SNAAAKEEE!" A voice echoed, and Snake finally saw the silhouette of a Hind D, flying just below the sun.

"What!?"

"What's the matter? Don't remember? It's your old pal, Grey Fox!"

"Grey Fox?"

"This bridge is closed for maintenance. Didn't anyone tell you?", Snake watched as guards surrounded Madnar, picking him up and carrying his limp body to a medical truck. "I'm taking Madnar with me! I was ordered by Big Boss to kill you, but tell you what; for old time's sake I'm going to let you live, but only if you get your sorry carcass out of here! Do you hear me Snake? Get outta here! NOW!.. Think it over, Ha ha ha ha!"

"FOX! FOOOOXX! YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASY!!! YOU HERE ME?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

The helicopter sped away, and the medical truck drove off as well, disappearing into the forest that lined the other side of the crevasse.

"….snaaake…." A weak voice called from the rubble of the bridge.

"Gu- Gustava!?" Snake rushed over to the end of the bridge, searching through the fire and smoke for the source of the pained voice.

"…Snake!..." Finally Snake spotted Gustava's body, spread eagled in a pile of stones and concrete, a large piece pinning her leg. Shrapnel wounds shone as blood soaked through her shirt.

"Gustava!" Snake kneeled, cradling her head in his arms. "It's okay! Everything's going to be fine, do you hear me?!"

"... I can't feel… I can't move my leg…" She cried.

Snake tried to pry the rock from over her leg, but it wouldn't budge. Gustava was passing in and out of consciousness, "Gustava! You've got to stay awake! Stay awake until I can get some help."

"..Don't be… so naive Snake… Snake,.. I need you to take this," She removed a brooch from her shirt, shaped in the ZL insignia of Zanzibar Land. Her breath was quick and shallow, and every heaving gasp for air caused her severe pain.

"Don't talk like that Gustava…" Snake pressed the brooch back into her hand.

"God dammit…", She began to cry, "Listen Snake, you'll need this… very soon… To open my locker, to get the OILIX formula… you… need… to… to..." She struggled to finish her sentence, each labored breath counting down her remaining moments in this world. Her final word left her lips, "… heat…", and her body stilled.

"Heat? Why do I need the brooch Gustava?! Talk to me!", Snake continued, but he knew she was dead, the life had left her eyes. He shut her eyes.

Snake walked back to the end of the bridge, dialing *140.76* into his codec, "Holly…"

*140.76* "Sorry about Gustava, Snake… Really I am."

Snake ignored her condolences, "Do you know any other way I can reach the other side of the Crevasse?"

*140.76* "Um… yeah, Snake. There's a veranda on the twentieth floor of the tower building. They use it for parachute jump training. You could use a hang glider and use that to get over the gap. I have one, meet me at the first floor, I'll be waiting there with the glider. Good-bye Snake, see you soon…"

"Good-bye… Holly."

_Author's Note: Oh no's! I killed off a character. You better review my chapter or else, I'll kill off another! Duh duh DUH! Another dramatic update to MGS: Resurrection! And now, an explanation. The reason that I added two chapters in one day is this; The chapter you just read was originally going to be my nineteenth chapter, but then I thought 'Hey, maybe I should show a little more from Fox's perspective', and so I began the other chapter, and now I get to make two chapter updates at once. Consider it a treat for all of you, my readers._

_Another chapter up! Up and coming: Chapter 21 The Blades of the Silent Knives_


	22. The Blades of the Silent Knives

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami

_I suppose I owe an overdue explanation to my readers. Several of you are wondering "Wasn't Metal Gear that Fox piloted when attacking Snake and Gustava?" Well, I'm here to tell you that your suspicions were correct. It was so in the original game. I merely felt that since the Hind is just as capable as Metal Gear in destroying a bridge, it made more sense to use the hind because the helicopter would be faster to get to and from the base. Especially since the Metal Gear D would have to navigate through the forest. And it would not be able to use roads because it is significantly larger/wider than normal military vehicles._

_Apart from that, I wanted to save the dramatic Metal Gear reveal for when Snake reaches the Hanger. You guys understand what I was getting at? Was it a mistake for me to use the helicopter?_

**Chapter 21 the Blades of the Silent Knives**

Because the Crevasse was just outside Building two, it only took a short while for Snake to find a way inside, back into the spiraling hallway of the first floor.

He waited for only a short while, before a blip on his radar indicated Holly had made it, just as she said. As she came around the corner, he saw she had a bundle wrapped up and strapped around her shoulder.

"I thought you said you had a glider."

"I do," she answered, pointing to the bag. "This is a special type of cloth in pre-production by Dr. Madnar. It's called memory cloth. It stiffens when an electrical current passes through it, in this case forming the shape of a glider. They were in the middle of testing it when I arrived here for recon."

"Nice thinking," Snake complemented, "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"It's in the center of the room, next to the elevator that used to take you to the thirtieth floor. Here, follow me."

"Wait, you're not coming along with me on this, you know that, right?"

"What do you mean I'm not coming? I know this place better than you do."

"You'll just slow me down. You don't have enough battle experience."

"I won't slow you down. I promise..."

"And what if you do?"

"Then you can shoot me."

"Okay, but I don't like to waste bullets."

Holly led Snake through the hallways, and past the bodies of the soldiers Black Shadow had slaughtered earlier, their blood now staining the walls and encrusting the cadavers. Holly averted her eyes as she passed the long dead corpses, but Snake had no problems dealing with the gruesome sight, as he had grown accustomed to death in light of recent events.

They finally reached the elevator that Holly had spoken of, a large freight elevator which was large and open, as it was meant for the transport of cargo rather than people. Snake and Holly stepped inside, Holly approached a console along the side of the elevator, pressing various buttons, beginning the duo's ascent to the twentieth floor. The elevator moved slow due to it's size, and the ceiling was open, giving Snake and Holly a view of the whole upper half of the elevator shaft.

Holly looked at Snake for a long moment, then she said, hesitantly at first, "Snake, I have a question for you…"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever... loved someone?"

"That's what you want to ask?"

"No, I was wondering if even soldiers fall in love."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want to ask you… Do you think love can bloom even on a battlefield?"

"Yeah. I do. I think at any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other. But if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them. Because if you ca-" The elevator shuddered, locking in place abruptly.

"What the hell?!" Holly cursed.

"Took the words right outta my mouth."

Just then, a beeping rung in Snake's ear. *Call* Snake turned his codec dial to 'SEND' and Grey Fox's voice greeted him, *140.27* "Snake! It's me!"

"Fox! What do you think yo-"

*140.27* "Not now Snake! I don't have much time! You should have listened to my warnings, Snake. Now I'm afraid that elevator could be your tomb." Ropes appeared from high above, all around Snake and Holly. Holly retreated to the elevator's corner, while Snake stood his ground in the center of the rising platform.

On Snake's radar, he could clearly see four yellow dots on the screen, indicating that four men were advancing from the ropes. He could hear the men as they slid down the ropes. Snake pulled out his combat knife and Berretta, preparing for the coming conflict. Meanwhile, Fox continued, *140.27* "You can hear them, can't you. That's Boss' assassination team. They specialize in confined spaces. I'm sure you'll put up a good fight. Good luck Snake. It was nice to talk to you, at least once more."

The men that slid down the ropes wore armor, grey in color and made of high grade bullet-resistant Kevlar. Their combat boots were mat black, and underneath the Kevlar they wore Urban warfare pattern BDU's. They wore the Zanzibar Land bandanna, and the only differentiating feature between them was a band on their right arm, each one a different color; red, green, blue, and gold.

The gold one ended up closest to Holly, and though she raised her gun in defense, the gold soldier maneuvered around, first removing her gun, then immobilizing her from behind with a knife blade to the throat.

As Holly cried in distress, the gold one spoke, "Welcome Snake… We were hoping you'd show up…"

"Who are you!"

"To some we are known as the Four Horsemen, but those in US Black Ops know us as The Silent Knife Assassination Squad."

"SKAS?!" The gold-banded soldier pulled Holly's arm farther back, causing her to cry in pain. Snake demanded, "Let her go, your fight is with me, not the girl."

"Do you want to die now? Or after your female friend? Which will it be?"

"I'll die after I kill you."

"Is that right? Well at least you've got spirit… Consider this an honor, Solid Snake. We used to work for the director of the CIA. We only fry the big fish! Get 'em boys!"

Red, Green, and Blue all advanced on Snake, two from the front and Blue behind, each armed with a Desert Eagle pistol.

Green and Red had their pistols trained on Snake, his mind now whirring for a solution for the preset predicament. He had one option. It was a long shot, but in all likelihood it was his only possibility. Snake reached for Red's pistol, redirecting it to Green's hand, shooting the gun out of his hand and down below, into the elevator shaft. Snake twisted the gun out of Red's hand, breaking his trigger finger in the process.

Snake raised the gun, firing Blue's gun out of his hand as well. Red rushed Snake, removing his grip on the gun in the tussle. Snake ejected the ammo clip before he lost the gun, and when Red pulled the trigger, he heard only the '_Click click_' of an empty gun barrel. Red backed away, and Snake stood in the center of a three on one death match.

Green was the first to attack, attempting a kick, which Snake dodged, followed by three punches. Snake repelled the first two strikes, grabbing the soldier's fist on the third and twisting, hard. Green backed off, if only for a moment. Blue came in from behind, and as he came in to punch, Snake gripped his arm, twisting it and elbowing the man in the face.

It was then that Red and Green both came in for more. Snake ducked as their fists swiped over, grabbing red by the head and kneeing him in the stomach. Blue tackled Snake from behind, taking Snake to the ground. It was only by vaulting him off that Snake was able to get to his feet.

Red and Blue rushed from opposite directions, Snake back-flipped over the red-banded soldier, kicking him into his comrade. They fell, and Green attacked from Snake's front, whacking Snake alongside the head. Snake was dazed, and the soldier managed another two punches in the gut before Snake regained his composure. Snake parried the next strike, ducking low and taking the Green out with and upper-cut to the head.

Red and Blue returned, assaulting Snake from the front. Snake swipe kicked, taking Blue down for the moment. Red swiped at Snake, which Snake bent back to avoid. He punched Red straight in the face, following that with a round-house kick straight into the ribs. Red fell back six meters into the wall, passing out when his head hit the railing. Blue scrambled to his feet, assuming a defensive stance. Snake came in for the take-down. As the soldier lunged, Snake came in close, and his fist made contact with Blue's throat, cutting off his air. Blue gripped futilely at his throat, until the lack of oxygen got to him, and he blacked out on the floor.

Now, only Gold was left, his cold knife still pressed against Holly's throat. Snake motioned toward him, but he pressed harder, Holly cried out in pain. "Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll let the bitch have it!" Gold commanded.

A gun lay on the ground two meters away from Snake. He rolled, picking it up, but when he raised the gun Gold had Holly's head in the line of fire_. Damn!_

Holly thrust her leg behind her, her heel making contact with the soldier's crotch. "Aargh!" He let go, and Holly grabbed his arm. She flipped him onto his back in front of her. Snake fired once, a bullet lodging itself in the center of the prone man's forehead.

Holly fell into Snake's arms. "Thank you… Snake…" She said between sobs, "I guess I couldn't keep my promise."

" It was really quite impressive the way you nailed that guy." Snake complemented.

She made a weak laugh, "I guess I wasn't totally useless."

Snake walked over to the bodies. He searched each and everyone, finding little in terms of usefulness. Among the items he found was a ration, ammo for his Uzi, the Desert Eagle, and a level five ID card.

Holstering the Deagle and pocketing the card, Snake looked around. He pointed to the console panel that controlled the lift, "Does that thing still work?"

Holly walked over, examining the electronics. When she tried to start the elevator, it shuddered, but it wouldn't advance any farther up the shaft.

Snake saw an elevator maintenance ladder leading farther up the shaft. He and Holly climbed for several minutes before reaching the twentieth floor. A button on the side of the shaft door opened them, and Snake climbed inside. After a brief check for any immediate threats, Snake motioned for Holly to climb inside.

They entered into a hallway, empty except for two doors and a camera strafing the ceiling to their left. Snake gestured for Holly to stay where she was, and he made his way under the camera, sliding against the wall so that he could avoid the camera's peripheral vision. Snake made it to the other side, giving Holly the go-ahead, he followed the hallway onward until coming to the set of doors. His foot caught on something, when he looked down, it was a piece of clear twine, stretched taught across the floor. _Shit! Not again!_

Klaxons blared, and three guards rushed in from the first door nearest to the elevator. Their cover blown, Holly ran. Snake pulled out the Deagle, letting off three rounds, managing to clip one of the guards in the shoulder before he followed Holly through a door behind them. They were out on the veranda, a platform outside the main building twenty stories high. The wind was strong, and Holly rushed to prepare the glider. Snake ducked behind a crate, and the three guards came out, pistols trained. They fired, and Snake retaliated, a bullet piercing one of the soldier's legs. The other two continued to fire, "Holly! Anytime now would be great!"

"I'm trying Snake! Just keep those guys occupied," She said, ripping a grey cloth out of the strapped bundle.

"You sure that's a glider?" Another two sentries exited the door onto the veranda "Dammit!"

After several moments of scrambling, Holly found a battery charge attached to the cloth. When she pressed a button on the battery, the cloth stiffened and began to take shape, "Snake! It's ready!" the grey cloth was now recognizable, as it had conformed into the unmistakable form of a glider.

He reached for the glider, raising it over his head, "Holly! Grab on!" She wrapped her arms around him, and Snake leaped.

The wind rushed passed as Snake fought with the glider to steady themselves. A sea of trees spread out before him, and the whole of the compound stretched before the two. Snake eventually came into sight of the crevasse, but something was wrong. As they sped toward the cliff face, Snake quickly realized that at their speed of descent, they wouldn't be high enough to reach the ledge.

_Author's Note: Aren't I a stinker, leavin' my readers with a cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed Snake Vs. SKAS, You've no idea how hard it was for me to coordinate a 3 on 1 fight without any references. This as of now is my favorite fighting chapter, you guys feel the same? Right now I have at least two more hand to hand fights to go if I still follow my plans. I haven't used Hand to Hand too much, Have I? _

_Please review my work. Anticipated reviews much appreciated. Thank you to all my readers so far, as I write this I have a hundred-three hits, my best record for a period of thirteen days._

_Well, another Chapter up! Enjoy!_


	23. In the Scope of The Hunter

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

_A Thank you to all my readers thus far. I want you all to know that your feedback is being read and considered. I am glad to see that it had been overwhelmingly positive. To tell you the truth my expectations were never so high for my first online fic. Once again, Thank you. And now back to your regularly scheduled programming._

**Chapter 22 In the Scope of The Hunter**

"Crap!" Snake and Holly sped straight toward the face of the cliff. The glider collided, Snake and Holly slamming into the sandy stone that comprised the cliff. Snake managed to grip onto a small crack in the stone, but Holly wasn't so fortunate. Snake lunged, catching her just before her fingers went out of reach.

"Aaaah!... Snake, don't let go!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, Holly," Snake assured, as he lifted her hand to the crack in the cliff, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She slipped her fingers into the cracks, breathing deeply with relief at finally having a safe grip. Snake looked up, "Holly? How well can you climb?"

"Well enough," She replied.

Snake began the climb, ensuring to keep at least two contacts with the cliff face at a time. Twice as he made his way up handholds were dislodged, the stone pieces cascading down, echoing as they contacted the wall. Eventually Snake finally made it to the top of the precipice, swinging his leg over, he climbed the ledge onto stable land. As he reached down for his partner he said, "Holly, grab my hand," after placing her hand in his, Snake hoisted her up.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she asked, "What now, Snake?"

"We've got to find Marv."

"What about Madnar?"

"He's not our priority, but odds are he's being held with Marv anyway. We find Marv, we find Madnar."

As Snake looked around, he saw nothing but the dense foliage that accompanied a rain forest. Not a single road gave away the direction of where to head next. However, taking a closer look, Snake could see the faint tracks of the soldiers as they drove the limp Dr. Madnar away in their jeep. "We need to follow the tracks," He said to Holly, "It's our best bet to finding our missing scientists…"

They two followed the tracks of the kidnappers' jeep. The air was heavy with moisture, and the canopy above prevented most of the sun's rays from reaching the jungle floor, making it so dark that Snake and Holly could barely see. Snake was forced to use the radar as his primary warning for any approaching guards.

For an hour or so the two trekked through the dirt passing the shafts of hundreds of massive tree trunks, whose roots spanned wide around, tripping Snake and Holly in the dark. She tripped those roots for the fourth time, Snake covered her mouth when she was a bout to swear, he had seen a yellow dot on his radar. Snake put a finger to his lips, signaling Holly to be quiet.

Just as he suspected, it was a sentry, patrolling the forest with flashlight in hand. Snake snuck in from behind, but in the shadow he neglected to see the stick beneath his foot, which snapped on contact. He hid behind a tree just in time. The flashlight's ray shined where he stood before, "Who's there?!" The guard demanded. "I've got an M40! I know how to use this thing!"

_A sniper rifle, huh? Could be useful._ Snake made his way around, as the guard was still watching for movement in his previous location. He crept in behind the soldier, slipping off his bandanna around the sentry's neck, and twisting… hard. The guard struggled and stilled, the limp body collapsing back onto the ground. Holly chose to inspect the contents of the man's uniform. She found a flashlight, a flare, and a sniper rifle, an M40A1 to be precise. Snake pocketed the Flashlight, but with the Uzi, he couldn't carry the rifle. After a bit of persuasion, Holly agreed to carry the Uzi while Snake shouldered the rifle.

They made their way through the flora of the Zanzibar Land forest, Snake hacking at thorns and stalks as Holly followed from behind. After walking for a short while, the two came into a clearing. Grass, bushes, shrubs, and small trees dominated Snake's vision, the only reason they had not lost their way was that the jeep tracks were so well defined against the smooth dirt floor of the rainforest.

Snake heard a beeping in his ear. *Call* It was Colonel Campbell. Snake turned his codec's dial to 'RECEIVE'.

*140.85* "Snake, the C-17's nearly dry…"

"What does that mean? I won't be able to use radar?"

*140.85* "Unfortunately, yes. When we go out of range, the radar will be nothing but static. From now on you're going to have to rely solely on instinct. I hope you haven't become too dependant on that gadget, have you?"

"As helpful as it was, I won't need it to finish my mission. After all, a weapon's only as good as he who wields it, not vice versa."

*140.85* "Good to hear Snake… We're leaving Charlie behind in the chopper for pick up, don't ta-"

_POW!!! _A gunshot echoed through the forest, "HOLLY!" Snake yelled, "Get down!!" Snake fell to the ground just as a bullet struck a tree to his left, right where his head was only moments before.

"Colonel… I'm gonna need to call you back…" Snake cut transmission, and a voice rang through the forest.

The voice was strong, in a thick South African accent. "HA ha ha! That's right! Crawl on the ground like the snake you are!"

Snake motioned for Holly to stay where she lay, and Snake crawled over to a safer position behind a log. Meanwhile, The voice continued, "Solid Snake! I am The Huntsman! During The Vietnam conflict I was feared as 'Jungle Evil'! I am here for one purpose only; to send you to your ultimate fate! You'll make a fine quarry for my greatest of hunts…" The Huntsman's voice echoed, making it difficult for Snake even to guess at his position. "Are you ready Snake? I've got you in my sights! Let's see how a FOXHOUND agent does against the undisputed master of the jungle ambush! Let the hunt begin!"

Snake crawled across the ground, careful to avoid giving The Huntsman a glimpse of him through the tall grass. He stood when he had gotten a reasonable distance away from where The Huntsman had last seen him, and Snake readied his M40, steadying it on a boulder and bringing his eye to the scope. Scanning the landscape, Snake spotted the man atop a rocky overhang, performing the same ritual as his adversary. The Huntsman wore no armor whatsoever, unlike his predecessors. He wore woodland camouflage from head to toe, with a green Zanzibar Land bandanna. He looked more like the kind of guy dressed for a game hunt than a mercenary.

As Snake aimed to take a shot, The Huntsman spotted him. Instantly, he let off a round, Snake ducked, but the bullet collided with Snake's scope, disintegrating it into shredded metal and glass.

Snake ran for it, with the sniper letting off one round after another in his direction. He ran so quickly he couldn't register his surroundings. His foot tripped over a rope, setting off a bomb at his feet. "Aargh!" Cursing in pain, Snake scrambled back to his feet, ignoring the sharp sting of the burns and shrapnel from the trap.

Snake scrambled behind a tree, readying his rifle as quickly as possible, he aimed in the direction of the sniper nest with nothing but the leftover pieces of the scope for a make-shift iron sight.

The Huntsman had no warning, and when Snake fired, the bullet sped straight toward him. It impacted his rifle, tearing the gun from The Huntsman's grasp. Before Snake could pull off another shot, however, his enemy disappeared behind a veil of bushes nearby.

Wary of every sight and sound, Snake slowly patrolled the clearing, his rifle raised incase of trouble. As he walked, The Huntsman's voice rang once more through the forest, "You're somewhat of an enigma, Snake… Did you know that until today I've never missed a shot… Maybe you really are the second coming of Big Boss. Rest assured that I won't let your reputation get in my way."

"Don't compare me to that traitor! That man is insane!"

"Oh, he's saner than you think. What's there to compare anyway? You ARE Big Boss, even if you don't know it yet…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snake asked, but no answer came.

Suddenly the mercenary stepped behind Snake, raising an assault rifle and pulling the trigger. Snake dove, rolling behind a tree to avoid the gunfire. He hadn't counted on the fact of there being another trap. A rope constricted around Snake's legs, raising him heels over head hanging from a tree. _Damn!_

"You know, I could be cruel and fill you full of lead right there, where you hang," The Huntsman pointed out. "In fact I think I will," The man walked below Snake, pulling out a small pistol.

As the mercenary raised his gun for the kill shot, Snake ripped his combat knife from its sheath, slicing at the rope which bound him to the tree. As he fell, Snake struck the pistol out of The Huntsman's hand, knocking it to the ground. The Huntsman tried to land a punch in Snake's gut, but he countered and landed a round-house kick in the mercenary's face, who crumpled to the ground.

Coughing up blood, the soldier jumped to his feet and ran off, disappearing into the foliage of the forest once more. Snake picked up the pistol, raising the combat knife, resigning himself to using CQC.

Out of the darkness The Huntsman appeared once more. He lunged, brandishing a knife which Snake attempted to dodge. The blade drew blood from Snake's abdomen, and the mercenary brought it down for a vertical slice when his knife met Snake's. The Huntsman broke contact, elbowing Snake in the face. Snake gripped The Huntsman's arm which wielded the knife, and bent it backwards at the elbow and snapping tendons and bone.

"AAAAaaargh! SON OF A BITCH!" He cursed, making one last ditch effort to attack Snake with his remaining fist. Snake clamped and twisted the hand, bringing only more excruciating pain to the soldier. Snake brought the gun to the hunter's chest, firing twice into the soldier's torso.

The Huntsman fell to the ground, heaving for breath. "What a … hunt. I am glad… that I died pursuing prey such as yourself… I was unwise to underestimate you. In battle, you act as if possessed by a demon. You do your title honor."

"What did you mean when you said I'm Big Boss?"

"Haven't you… ever wondered why you look… like your father?" Blood flowed from his mouth, and he only had enough strength to utter one final sentence, "You'll figure… it out… eventually… Go north… There you … will find… Metal Gear D." His body froze.

"Dead,…" Snake raised his voice to Holly, "You can come out now, he's dead."

"Are you okay, Snake?" She asked as she approached, seeing the wound that the soldier had inflicted on Snake's abs.

"Just a scratch," Snake answered. "Better than can be said for him," Snake said, referring to the dead body at their feet.

"How do you do it, Snake?"

"Do what?"

"Kill."

"Unfortunately it's one of those things that gets easier the more you do it…"

She paused for a moment,"Snake… what's your name? What's your real name?"

"A name means nothing on the battlefield."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Old enough to know what death looks like."

"You're not just a killer. You're a hero."

"I'm no hero. Heroes have a noble cause. They fight for the benefit of others. I don't fight for anyone but myself. There's no winning or losing for a mercenary. Our only victory is earning our next paycheck. I've got no purpose in life, no ultimate goal. The only time I feel truly alive is when I'm cheating death on the battlefield."

"Seeing other people die makes you feel alive, huh?"

"No, I'm just an adrenaline junkie. The killing is an unpleasant necessity in the mercenary trade." Snake knelt, searching the body for supplies. Among several bottles of pentazemin Snake found a level six ID card.

Snake dialed *140.85* into his codec, turning the knob to 'SEND'. "Campbell…"

*140.85* "What is it Snake?"

"During our fight, Huntsman said something. He said I AM Big Boss… Any idea what he could mean by that?"

*140.85* "I haven't the foggiest…"

"There's something you don't want me to know, isn't there, Colonel?"

*140.85* "Snake, now isn't the time… I can let you in on the secret but it can't be here. It needs to be in private and in person to best avoid any eavesdroppers."

"Is that so… After the mission then," Snake cut transmission, fed up with his CO.

Snake and Holly found the tire trail once more. After following it for twenty minutes, they came into sight of another compound. It was a cluster of five buildings, four in front with the largest at the back. _The largest_, Snake presumed, _should be housing Metal Gear_.

_Author's Note: I must admit, next to Black Shadow this would be the Boss that I am most proud of yet. The Huntsman was the best replacement name I could come up with. The original name 'Jungle Evil' sounded too (For lack of a better word) retarded. I would have used Predator like the original game, but I quickly realized that there would have been too much association with that science fiction alien hunter who I am not going to mention. _

_I've got big plans for the future. Another Chapter up! Enjoy!_


	24. The Inside Man

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami

**Chapter 23 The Inside Man**

**1252 Hours, December 24, 1999**

Looking at the compound up close, Snake could see only a few weaknesses in their wall of defense. A six meter high wall surrounded the whole area, with a laser barrier protecting the only entrance. Snake could see several guards and dogs, a dozen in all, patrolling the base's perimeter. Two cameras strafed every side save the front, and a single guard tower.

Snake pulled out his binoculars. He watched through the lenses as a guard approached the laser barrier, bending over, and presenting his eye to a scanner. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Holly asked, startled at his sudden outburst.

"The only entrance is through that gate, and there only way to get in is to be let in."

"We can still get through, can't we?"

"Nothing's impenetrable, but this just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

* * *

Jonathan Bennet was sitting at the driver's seat of his stolen supply truck, fiddling with his Uzi when the radio beside the steering wheel crackled to life, *140.23* "Bennet?" It was Snake.

"Yeah boss?"

*140.23* "Don't call me boss…"

"What do you need?"

*140.23* "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the hanger of building three. I had to keep up the ruse that I was just operating another supply truck."

*140.23* "Can you deactivate the laser barrier at the front gate?"

"No, I don't have authorized access to that kind of hardware…"

*140.23* "I think it's time you get in on the action…"

_

* * *

_

What the hell am I doing?

This was a question that Bennet found himself asking more and more often as the day progressed, and it could only get more frequent.

Bennet had retrieved a box from the back of his supply truck, which he now planned to use to make his way as inconspicuously as possible through the compound to the laser gate. The guards of Building Three had special clearance. Soldiers with clearance wore black armbands and berets. It was this fact that made it dangerous for Bennet to be walking around, for he had neither.

"How Snake can handle walking in this thing, I'll never understand," Bennet muttered inside the cardboard container, making his way along the wall of the compound so as to best avoid detection. He watched his surroundings through the handle hole corrugated in the cardboard. Needless to say his vision was extremely limited. Despite his restricted view, he noticed when a guard approached and froze, placing the box flat to the ground.

He could only see the soldier's legs, but from what he did see, the sentry was looking more than a little tipsy. The guard stumbled over to Bennet, catching his foot on the corner and tripping over the box.

When he got to his feet, the soldier examined the box, "Hey *Hiccup* what's that?" He crouched in front of the box, glaring deep into the hole. _Oh dammit!_ Bennet cursed, _He sees me!_ "Who's in there?"

Bennet didn't think it would work, but he tried anyway, "It's just a box."

"Oh, *Hiccup* just a box? If you say *Hiccup* so." The guard stood passing the box, "Wait a minute! Boxes don't *Hiccup* talk!" He picked up the box, uncovering Bennet. But in his drunken state he was in no way capable of defending himself. Bennet grabbed the man, turning him around and wrapping his arm around the sentry's neck. After several seconds of silent struggling, the guard's body went limp, passed out from asphyxia.

Bennet chose to switch beret and band with the unconscious grunt and taking his radio, seeing the disguise as a much more effective form of espionage. He made his way past the second set of buildings. _First things first_, he thought,_ I have to take out the watchtower personnel_.

There were two soldiers total; one at the base and another in the lookout post. Bennet approached the ladder, about to make his way to the top when the soldier below took notice, "Hey! You can't go up there!"

Bennet slid down the ladder, walking over to the other soldier. He noticed nervously that the man was significantly larger, and Bennet would be willing to bet stronger too. He put on a serious face despite his fear and said, "Boss told me to get over here. There's something important he's gotta clear up with your boy up top."

"Why wasn't I notified?"

"Something top secret I guess. He wouldn't tell me, and if he doesn't tell you don't want to know. Know what I mean?"

"That's a load of bullshit if I've ever heard it."

"Do I need to take this back to the Boss?" Bennet threatened.

"Go ahead," the other dared.

Thinking fast, Bennet pulled out the radio, tuning the frequency to *140.23*. Snake answered on the other end, "Bennet?"

"Sorry Boss," he spoke apologetically, "I've been stonewalled. The shift officer will not allow me to speak with the Corporal..."

"Bennet? What the hell is going on?"

Bennet continued, "I know you needed to speak with him sir, but the shift officer is certain he can't leave. PLEASE, don't be angry…"

Snake got the clue. Following along in the charade, Snake yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SPEAK TO MY OWN SOLDIERS?!" into the codec microphone. Bennet held his radio away from his ear, feigning pain from the noise. Snake continued to spew expletives and fake orders through the radio, so loud that the officer on the other end could hear.

"You wanna speak with him?" Bennet asked, the guard now looking like he made a big mistake.

"NO!" he cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "No, uh, that won't be necessary, sir. Go right ahead. Sorry to have interrupted your duties, sir."

Bennet felt immensely proud having fooled the soldier, and as he turned off his radio and made his way up the ladder he could help but grin a little. When he reached the soldier atop the tower, the man was leaning on the guard-rails, binoculars held to his eyes as he surveyed the landscape. He heard Bennet walking behind him and turned to face his false ally. "What are you doing up here?"

"It's lights out.."

"What the he-" But Bennet never allowed the soldier to finish his sentence. With a well placed punch below the jaw, the soldier was out before he hit the floor. Bennet made his way back down back down the ladder, passing the unsuspecting guard and making his way around to the southern wall, where the laser barrier resided.

As Bennet rounded the corner, he came into sight of the barrier; two dozen or so glowing bars of red light which set off an alarm if anything without clearance passed through the light. It wasn't like those James Bond movies where the laser could cleave a man in two within seconds, at least Bennet didn't think so.

A guard operating the entrance stood next to a console, which required a level seven ID card to operate. He approached the soldier, "Hey, Boss wants to see you in his office." Lucky for him this soldier didn't exactly look like a genius.

"What about?"

"He said something about a disciplinary hearing."

"Oh shit…"

"What'd they catch you doing amigo?"

"Don't ask… But I think it may have something to do with the Sergeant Macoy if I had to guess."

As the guard walked away, Bennet said, "Wait, I'm missing something…" He pretended to search his pockets, "Hey, can I use your card? I left mine in my other uniform."

"I don't know…"

"I'll put a good word in for you at the hearing."

The guard pulled out his card reluctantly, passing it to Bennet, "Oh, alright."

"Thanks, I owe you one," Bennet exclaimed as the soldier walked away.

* * *

Snake and Holly were waiting outside Building three's perimeter, ready for any sign of Bennet's success. Holly had resigned herself to anxiously playing with her hair, whereas Snake put his boredom to more productive use; using his bandana to clean his gun.

"You know, you look better without that thing on," Holly complemented, referring to the green strip of sweaty cloth.

"Like I care how I look."

Holly started to say something when Snake's codec crackled to life. He turned the codec knob to 'RECEIVE' and Jonathan Bennet's voice greeted him on the other side of the line,*140.23* "Okay Snake, the laser grid is going down."

Snake watched the barrier, and just as Bennet said, the bars of light which prohibited his entry flickered, then died. "Nice job, Bennet."

*140.23* "I try."

Snake and Holly ran as quickly as they dared, careful to duck inside the culvert along the road. The two eventually made it to the entrance of the compound, Bennet patiently waiting at the doorway, ready to reactivate the barrier as soon as they had all made it passed.

Snake and Holly made it inside, and after Bennet reactivated the lasers, he turned and asked, "Snake, who's this?" pointing to Holly.

Snake gestured from Holly to Bennet, "Holly, meet Jonathan Bennet, he's a 'new recruit'." And then pointed from Bennet to Holly, "Jonathan, meet Holly White. She's been our contact in Zanzibar Land since she came here two months ago."

Bennet went first, using his cover as a soldier to lead the other two safely through the base to the hangar building, a massive structure large enough to fit three airliners. The trio entered the building through a doorway to the side of the two story vehicle entry-way, and inside they found three helicopters, several decommissioned Goliath tanks, and... Snake couldn't believe it. There was no denying… it was "Metal Gear!"

_Author's Note: To level with you, this isn't one of my favorite chapters. There wasn't any easy way to figure this out and still make it interesting. In the original version of the game (Don't ask me what they were thinking) they decided to make so that you could get past the laser barrier by getting rid of the guard. But here's the strange part; you get rid of him by making him think it is nighttime by hatching an owl and getting it to hoot (WTF!!!!)_

_Anyway, rest assured the story isn't going to be over by the next chapter. Everything will be clear in my next author's note. Enjoy! _


	25. Phantom Pretenses

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 24 Phantom Pretenses**

"Metal Gear!"

The Iron beasts were eight meters tall, with two Vulcan cannons mounted on each side and a single stinger missile launcher attached to the hull next to the "head" module, equipped with a radome and several high-sensitivity lenses. Inside the hanger, there were at least eight completed Metal Gear units, all standing along the wall of the compound surrounded by parts and rounds. But… something was missing.

"This is the thing you were sent to destroy?" Bennet inquired, walking over to a computer console nearby.

"There are so many…" Holly gaped.

"…No, wait… Their missing nuclear missile launchers. These aren't it…"

"You're right, Snake," Holly agreed, watching Bennet as he opened file after file from the computer. "Says here that these things are just infantry units. 'Designated Metal Gear Gustav', that's what it says on the monitor… It also says that the one you're looking for is twenty stories below, Metal Gear Demyan, if I'm reading this correctly."

"Demyan, huh?" Snake took off his backpack as he spoke, searching through its contents. "Does it say what that thing is armed with?"

"Yeah," Bennet replied, "It's got a twelve missile capacity, a 60 mm Vulcan cannon, a 5.56 mm machine gun, and a laser effective up to twenty meters." Bennet whistled, "Sucks to be you… I'd hate to be the one to have to take that thing down."

With the lull in conversation, Holly looked around. "How come it's so quiet?.. There's no one else here…"

Snake walked over to the legs of the hulking metal monsters, placing C4 on the legs as Bennet spoke, "Construction of the original Metal Gear is done. The scientists are probably gone to prepare for its launch," He dismissed.

A beep in his ear alerted Snake to his codec.*Call* Snake pressed his finger to his ear, hearing Gray Fox speak, nervous and urgent, *140.27* "Snake, watch yourself! You're not alone in that hangar. Keep your eyes peeled, he's not a normal mercenary."

"What do you mean? What's so unusual about him?"

"He's wearing optic camouflage, you can't see him in normal conditions. His gun is silenced, so you can't rely on a gunshot to find him." Snake could hear the radio as Fox went to cut communication.

"Fox!"

"Good luck Snake!" The transmission ceased, and Snake searched urgently, but his newest adversary was no where to be seen, as expected.

"Holly! Bennet! Get out of here!" He shouted to the two, un-holstering his Berretta and combat knife. Alarmed, the two refused at first. Bennet raised his Uzi and Holly pulled out a knife, prepared to fight. "Holly!"

"No Snake! I'm staying."

"BENNET! Get Holly out of here!" reluctantly, Bennet complied, forcing Holly to come along, and the two disappeared behind a pair of staircase doors. Snake was left alone with his adversary, just the way he liked it. "It's no use, I know you're here! Show yourself!" He demanded of his enemy.

* * *

"No!" Holly shouted, Bennet using all his effort just to restrain her. He pressed a button alongside the elevator calling for the platform, and after several moments of struggling, the elevator beeped, signaling it's arrival.

When the door closed, Bennet let go, pressing the button for the detention level. _Maybe Marv is there._ Holly leaned against the doors, tears streaming down her face. She pounded on the door in anguish, "Damn! That son of a bitch's gonna get himself killed, I just know it…"

"Snake's a tough guy, he can handle this stuff… Hell, I saw him take down a Hind D helicopter with a single grenade."

"What if… What if he fails this time? What if I don't get to say goodbye? I'm afraid…"

"…Battle is a face off with your own mortality. Don't let the fear get to you. When you give in to the fear, the darkness comes. Be brave, and everything will work out eventually… Do you have a gun?"

Holly regained her composure, "Yeah," she pulled out a Desert Eagle, "I always carry this with me…It's a fifty-caliber Action Express. "

"Isn't that gun a little big for a girl?"

"Really?! I've been using a gun since I was eight years old…"

"C'mon, take my .45."

"No way, I'm more comfortable with this than I am with a bra."

"So you do-" The elevator beeped once more interrupting their conversation, and the doors slid open to reveal a guard, his back turned to the doors, but not for long.

"Huh?" The guard approached the open door and spoke, "Who's there?" No answer. "Identify yourself, or I'll shoot!" Bennet and Holly hid to the sides of the door as the guard came in. _Shit_, he thought, _what would Snake do?_ Bennet slipped out his survival knife, hitting the guard in the head with the knife's hilt and wrapping his arm around the soldier's neck.

He held the knife to the soldier's throat, the guard yelping in fear, "What's your name, soldier?" Bennet asked.

"D- Drake."

"Okay, Drake,… Now, you can be useful, or… there is a second choice…"

"The second choice?.." Drake gulped. He tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace, "There's no need for that really!.. Is there?!"

"There won't be if you answer the question." Bennet pressed the knife sharply into his neck, "Is Marv on this floor?" Bennet asked.

"I don't know…" Bennet drew blood from the man's neck, "Okay! Yeah, he's on this floor!.. Down this hallway, take a left, second door on the right!"

They followed the soldier's directions. After several minutes of fiddling with the lock, they broke inside. A small man lay crumpled on the ground, barely breathing…

* * *

"It's no use, I know you're here! Show yourself!" Snake demanded of his enemy.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" The mercenary answered, "Not a chance, Snake! You've been a thorn in Big Boss' backside for too long, and judging from your previous records, I'd say that'd be a grave mistake on my part. They call me Nightmare! I was hoping I'd be able to meet the famous Solid Snake."

"How can I fight you if I can't see you?"

"That'd be the point, but I'm sure you've figured that out on your own. Don't worry, you're a smart man. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Something struck Snake in the back of his head, disorientating him. Snake turned to face his attacker, but there was no one there. Something collided with Snake's stomach, and the agent keeled over in throes, gasping for precious air. "This is going to be easier than I thought!" Nightmare mocked, "I'm disappointed in you, FOXHOUND."

"Are you… kidding? I'm just warming up." Snake rebutted, standing up once more. He assumed a defensive stance, this time listening for his attacker, the best way to find a transparent opponent in a silent room.

Footsteps behind him, and Snake turned, seeing the faint warped outline of the optic camouflage. Nightmare kicked, Snake deflecting it with his forearm. When he tried to punch, Nightmare swatted it away, countering with two simultaneous punches to the chest. Another blurred fist hurtled toward Snake's head, and he ducked, proceeding to a round-house kick. His foot missed its mark, making no contact with Nightmare's body.

An invisible hand gripped Snake's foot in mid-air, but Snake was quick to retaliate. Using Nightmare's grip as leverage, Snake brought his other foot around, flipping horizontally and nailing Nightmare straight in the face. The agent scrambled to his feet, but the translucent silhouette of his enemy was nowhere to be seen.

From behind, an arm closed around Snake's throat, darkness threatened to overtake him. Snake elbowed the man in the stomach, but he didn't flinch. He could feel himself beginning to black-out, but Snake crouched, forcing himself up and jamming his head back into what he hoped was Nightmare's face. "ARrrgh!" The grip released, and Snake turned, his foot making contact with invisible flesh. "Hurgh!" Nightmare's blurred body collided with the leg of one of the Metal Gears, his optic camouflage flickering, then dying.

Nightmare wore all white BDU's, with a bullet-proof flak vest and flexible padding on his knees and elbows. His face was scarred, and he wore a black Zanzibar Land Bandanna. The only other color he wore was red; the bloody mess now streaming down his neck from his shattered nose. "You're… pretty good." Struggling to his feet, Nightmare pulled out a SOCOM, training the laser-sight directly on Snake's heart. "But I've got news for you; I'm better!"

He pulled the trigger, and Snake back-flipped, the bullet passing beneath Snake as he spun in the air. He dove behind a row of gasoline barrels, readying his Berretta. He kicked one of the barrels over and it continued rolling to Nightmare. Nightmare backed away, but Snake came out from cover, leveling his pistol onto the barrel, and letting two rounds loose. The first tearing open the metal, the second igniting the fuel within. _'KADOOOSH!_'

In the explosion Snake ducked to avoid the shrapnel. When he rose from behind cover, Nightmare's body was nowhere to be found. There were two possibilities; either he had disintegrated in the explosion, or more likely _His camouflage! It's back on! _

Snake searched for his enemy in vain, but a sound behind him quickly clued him in. The malevolent whirring and clanging of cogs and sprockets rung and Snake turned to see the barrel of a Metal Gear Gustav Vulcan cannon leveled at his head. The barrels began to rotate bearing only the prospect of death for Snake and failure for his mission.

Snake ran, but not away, he lunged beneath the iron robot. "I'll crush you into dust!" Snake slipped between the legs to the other side as the cannon finally let loose with a hail of fire. "You can run! But you can't hide, Snake!"

"Who's hiding?" Snake mocked. Snake leapt onto the back of the beast, grappling onto the missile module and gaining a foot hold. Jolting and bucking, Nightmare had clearly realized where Snake had gone. Slamming against Metal Gear's hull, Snake inched his way up to a bare panel, filled with exposed wires and nodes within. "This looks important." Snake reached inside, wrapping his hands around as many of the cables as possible, tearing them out, and the effect was clearly devastating.

The robot froze, and its guns began to rotate wildly. Snake jumped off, landing on his feet. He watched as the derelict Gear slammed into a wall, tipping over in the concrete rubble, a fire erupting in the robot from the ruptured fuel tank. '_BOOOM!_' Gas tanks cracked, adding fuel to the fire, and out of the streaming smoke and fire, a figure stepped through, flickering from opaque to clear and back. Nightmare was bleeding profusely; a mortal stabbing from the wreckage had pierced his chest. "Son of a bitch… Beaten by a FOXHOUND… I don't believe it…" He fell, his final breath left his body before his face even contacted the concrete.

Snake had to reach the others, but the wreckage of the Metal Gear unit prevented Snake from following them in the elevator they had used. Searching the hangar, Snake managed to find a staircase nearby. After several flights of stairs, Snake reached the bottom, entering into a dark hallway. A single door on the right led into the room Snake had been searching for.

"Dr Madnar!" The Doctor stood before a revolving bed, where the limp body of the late Dr. Marv hung, like a worn-out rag doll.

"Ah… Snake, I'm sorry to say you're too late… He's already passed away. His heart just couldn't take it any longer…"

"Doctor, is that a bruise on his neck?"

"Not to worry Snake, he told me where to get the formula before he died… The plans for OILIX are safe. Marv was a very careful man. He left behind a copy of the plans incase of an emergency. He had a reputation as a video game enthusiast. He even used to have them shipped to him from home every few months. A few days ago, he hid the formula in the disc of one of his consoles. It was a PlayStation disc, made by a Japanese company called Konami." The doctor seemed nervous, trembling slightly as he looked at Snake, as if he were a hostile stranger.

"PlayStation… Isn't that the world's most successful console?"

"Marv hid the disc inside his bodyguard's locker."

"Where's the key?"

"I'm not sure… I couldn't find out."

*CALL* it was Holly, *140.76* "Snake, where are you?"

"I've found doctor Madnar… Holly, Marv is dead…"

*140.76* "Wait, did you say Madnar is with you?"

"Yeah."

*140.76* "That's not possible, Madnar's here, with me and Bennet. We found him passed out inside a cell. Bennet's waking him up now… Snake, Madnar's an imposter!"

Snake cut communication, "Did you kill Dr. Marv?" He questioned the poser.

"I'm afraid you've got me, Snake. It was I who killed Gustava as well by contacting Fox's men from the sewer."

"You bastard! You got Gustava killed?!"

"Marv wouldn't disclose the formula!.. There's a key… and you have it! I'm sure of it! That Gustava woman gave it to you didn't she?! Where is it?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A key to the Bodyguard's locker! There's some trick to using it… No matter, I'll take it from your dead body. You may have caught me, Solid Snake, but I won't go without a fight." He pulled a pistol from his sleeve, and trained it with a steady hand at Snake's head. Snake slowly reached for his Berretta, "You wouldn't want me to have to shoot you, would you?" The false Madnar threatened.

Snake lunged, and Madnar pulled the trigger…

_Author's Note: How'd it go? So what'd you guys think of Gustav? While researching for the story, I found out that officially Gustav really did exist. It is listed as canon in the Metal Gear wiki and I thought it would be a nice addition to the story for them to make a brief appearance. If you thought that it went down too easily, that was what I was going for. I wanted them to be like the Gekko was to MGS4. Following Gustav's example, I chose Demyan as the Russian name for Metal Gear D, since I always wondered what D stood for. If memory serves, it is the Greek variation of Damian, and means control or dominance._

_In the original game it turned out that Madnar had actually betrayed Snake, but I thought it would be more appropriate if someone had been posing as him when Snake made contact. My other reasoning is that Madnar was the scientist that helped Raiden when he needed a dialysis and "white blood" transfusion, which meant that Madnar couldn't die like he appears to in the game. Enjoy!_

_Up next, I don't know what the Hell i'm gonna call it, but Fox's going to be there._


	26. Atonement

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 25 Atonement**

"Nightmare?... Nightmare, are you there?!" No answer. Ocelot stood at the base of heliport 11-38, where a ZL-M4 Gigant helicopter was refueling for take-off within the next two hours. The Gigant was a massive rotorcraft, with an eight-bladed main rotor and a rotor-span of sixty-four meters, and developed specifically for the transportation of Metal Gear. Ocelot heard nothing but crackling static answering his call on his comrade's end. "Damn!"

Ocelot changed frequencies, and Big Boss' voice greeted him through the radio, *--:--* "What now Adam?"

"Sir, he's made it into the hangar, it's only a matter of time before he reaches you."

*--:--* "What did I tell you?! I am more than capable of handling that amateur!"

"I'm leaving…"

*--:--* "What was that?"

"I'm getting out of here before it gets any worse… and I'm taking Gus-9 with me."

*--:--* "Fine! Run for all I care! Take that piece of junk with you, it's only the prototype after all..."

"Come with me Boss… It's over. We've lost. We can still recoup and try again in Brazil… What about that old facility in Grozyj Grad, we could use that."

*--:--* "And if I leave, what then? Everyone will call me a coward. I will have lost the respect of my men and my people! I will never be able to recover my reputation…"

"Boss! Please reconsider-"

*--:--* "No, I can't..." He sighed, then continued, "You've been loyal to me for twenty years. Although I can't leave, I should at least ensure some one else can carry on the torch… I've already transferred all the funds from my Swiss account…"

"The Philosopher's Legacy!?"

*--:--* "…And more."

"But, sir!"

*--:--* "No buts, Adam. Now get going…"

Big Boss shut off the signal before Ocelot could protest. Ocelot altered the signal and another voice answered, *--:--* "Yes sir, Colonel Ocelot, sir?"

"I want Gustav ready and prepped for transport by 1430, is that clear?"

*--:--* "Uh, certainly sir."

"Good…."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the confines of Zanzibar Land…

_Bang!_ The bullet grazed Snake's shoulder as he rolled, ripping his Berretta from his hip. Snake fired three bullets in succession, piercing the false-Madnar in a small neat cluster; straight in the heart. "Hurgh!"

Madnar staggered back, unable to breath as three crimson spots expanded on the man's white lab coat. Blood trickling from his mouth, the imposter crumpled to the ground, writhing as the world around him went black, and then his body stirred no longer.

Snake kneeled, pressing his finger against the man's neck, checking for any sign of life. Satisfied that his adversary was gone, Snake walked over to the locker door which the poser had claimed contained the formula. He fiddled with the lock, and predictably, it didn't budge. Snake pulled out his knife, but before he slipped the knife into the crack between the door and the hinge, a beeping from his codec interrupted him.

*Call* It was Holly, *140.76* "Snake, don't touch that locker. Bennet just managed to wake Madnar up, and the doctor says that the locker's been booby-trapped."

"What's it rigged with? Explosives?"

Madnar's voice reverberated inside Snake's ear, *140.76* "No, I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"What could be worse than explosives?"

*140.76* "The case containing the PlayStation disc has been suspended in an acid with very weak surface tension. I'm afraid if you try and force open the locker, it will set off an automatic mechanism which will break the tension and sink the disc, dissolving it and losing us the formula."

"Wait… He said that Gustava had the key. Any ideas, doctor?"

*140.76* "No, I don't recall…"

"Did Marv give Gustava anything? Think Doctor, anything at all."

*140.76* "Well… Oh! Why didn't I think of it before! Gustava's brooch!"

"Gustava's brooch is the key?"

*140.76* "Precisely," Madnar replied.

"Doctor, I'm looking at the lock right now, and the brooch definitely isn't going to work."

*140.76* "I'm sorry Snake. I don't know how to use the brooch…"

Then Snake remembered what Gustava had said, _To open my locker, to get the OILIX formula you need to heat… _"Madnar! Gustava said I need to heat something to open the locker. Could heat and the brooch somehow unlock it?"

*140.76* "Why that's prepos- Wait! Now I remember! It was an early creation of an associate of mine. A memory alloy which could be altered at certain temperatures, and change back to normal at room temperature! Snake, the brooch must be made of that very same alloy. If you can find a place where you can heat the card, you can open the locker!"

"Thanks, Dr. Madnar." Snake was about to cut transmission when Madnar interrupted.

*140.76* "Wait… Snake… I- I have a confession to make… I wasn't forced to come here as I let you believe back in the prison cell…"

"What do you mean?"

*140.76* "After you rescued my daughter and I from Outer Heaven, things did not go as well as I had hoped for my career. My theories and developments in bipedal robotics were scoffed at. They did not believe that I could construct something as advanced as Metal Gear, and with insufficient funds, I could not disprove them. The scientific community had branded me a madman … I was taunted and Insulted to the point where no one would take me seriously…"

"You joined them to get back at a couple of science geeks!?"

*140.76* "A man called Saladin offered me the funding to prove those close-minded neanderthals wrong, and they would finally recognize my innovation! Big Boss' only requirement before he would pay was that I give him Marv's itinerary. He promised that Marv would leave unharmed once he disclosed the formula!...." Madnar began to sob in grief, "That's when I entered his employ… I took a plane to Egypt, and from there I got to Zanzibar Land by train and began developing Metal Gear D. I should have seen it coming… While I was developing the Gear for missile interception purposes, Saladin had another scientist, Dr. Klijnikov, studying my work, planning modifications so that it would be armed to the teeth for _war_. He defiled _my_ creation for his outlandish schemes!... It was only until about three weeks ago that I learned Saladin's true identity and about his revisions, and by then it was too late for me to do anything about it… Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's okay, Madnar. Like you said, you didn't know that Big Boss was Saladin… There's no way that you could have guessed his true intentions… As for forgiveness, you don't need mine. Forgiving yourself is all you need to do. It's difficult, but it's the only way you'll be able to live with yourself. "

*140.76* "Have you forgiven yourself, Snake?"

"I'm still working on it…"

*140.76* "Thank you, Snake… Good luck." And with that, the signal ceased.

_I need to heat the card… but how do I do it?_ Then Snake remembered the room he had seen briefly in the first building, a room which was on the barrack floor, _the soldier's sauna!_ If anything was hot enough to change Gustava's brooch, it was the sauna's steam.

Snake dialed Bennet's frequency into his codec, turning the knob to send, "Snake?"

"Bennet, I want you to meet me back up top… We need to use the supply truck one more time to get into Building One…"

* * *

Big Boss stood inside a dark hangar, a single light overhead failing to banish the darkness from the hangar. He gazed at the silhouette of the fruit of his labors, Metal Gear. The very thing who's creation he had opposed twenty-five years ago. In his struggles against the Shagohod, the ICBMG, and Peace Walker, never had he imagined he would now hold the power to alter the fate world.

He pulled out a cigar, and lit a match, lighting the Cuban and placing it in his mouth. After taking a long draw, his thoughts turned toward another dark prospect.

For the second time now, he'll be forced to face off with his genetic son, his physical equal and his mental disciple. _David doesn't even know his lineage…_ Would he hate him for disclosing that fact? _No matter, the Patriots have held that information from him for too long._ Naked Snake exhaled, the puff of smoke dissipating into the air.

A voice shattered Boss' tranquility, "You know that stuff can kill you?" Grey Fox said.

"So you keep reminding me," Big Boss answered.

"… Bad news… Snake has killed Nightmare."

"I know… I've got to be prepared for his arrival."

"You mean we've got to be prepared."

"No,… I want you to go with Adam and Klijnikov."

"I'm not going anywhere… I've still got a debt to pay."

"For what?! Me rescuing you from FRELIMO? Or was it from those half wits on San Hieronymo? You owe me nothing! I could've just as easily shot you where you stood. The only reason I didn't was because you weren't worth the bullet."

"That's not the Snake I know."

"Well, get used to it…"

"What're you going to do?" Fox asked, his knowledge of the two Snake's previous encounter evident in his face.

Big Boss gestured toward the Metal Gear, "Last time I never had the chance to start this thing up… This time I'll be ready."

Big Boss stepped toward the ladder leading up to the docking platform, but Grey Fox stepped in-between, cutting off his path.

"Move!" Big Boss ordered, but his henchman did not comply. "MOVE ASIDE SOLDIER!"

"I can't do that, Commander." Fox said. He hadn't called Boss Commander in years.

Big Boss tried to sock Fox in the stomach, but the thin man was too fast, dodging his fist and drawing his machete. He held the blade to his leader's throat, and the old soldier backed away. "Fox! Don't do this!"

Gunfire erupted behind an armored door at the other end of the hangar, and Grey Fox bolted up the ladder, swiping the machete through the bars when he had gotten high enough so that his boss could not follow. "I've got to do this, Snake. For you…"

"Damn it Fox!"

Fox stood atop the metal monster, opening the cockpit hatch when the armored doors burst open, a figure running through the door, and stopping when he saw the immense robot. Fox shouted, "BOSS GET OUT OF HERE!"

_Author's Note: It's been immensely fun working on this project. To change things up, before I show how Snake gets inside the locker, I thought I'd show what Big Boss and Fox were doing before Snake arrived to the Metal Gear hangar. It never made sense to me as to why Boss would allow Fox to pilot the Gear when he himself would know more about it's capabilities. While doing some research, I found that chronologically Snake doesn't find out he's a clone until MG2, so I thought that I would disclose this fact to him in my story. I've always wondered when it happens, cause they never mentioned it in the first two games, then after that Snake just kinda knows. _

_As for Madnar, although I made Snake's attacker an imposter, I still thought it would be interesting to make Madnar a turncoat. Not only does it conform more closely with the story, but I think it's a better way to explain Madnar's motives for constructing the second gear after the original went so horrendously wrong. _

_Another Chapter up! Enjoy!_


	27. Clash with the Iron Titan

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and __Konami _

_I would like you to allow me to address a few discrepancies before you go on to the story. Johann, you expressed confusion over __Big Boss being unable to subdue Grey Fox...Of course you are entitled to your opinion, and I don't expect you to accept it but allow me to try some persuasion. I didn't intend for Big Boss to try and beat up Fox. After all Fox is like a son, and it was a very emotional moment (Very emotional compared to normally for Big Boss anyway). He was trying to stop Fox from making the stupid mistake of fighting Solid, but Fox was too quick. Yes, Big Boss is stronger, certainly more powerful, but in his age I think he'd have difficulty keeping up with Grey Fox. _

_Devil Boss, You said "Ocelot has decided to get away and even Big Boss thinks of things as a near failure by now." I only wish to caution you of reading out of context… Never once did Big Boss admit to actually losing, he just respected Ocelot's decision to leave. On the matter of Ocelot leaving, I must admit I feel conflicted. It doesn't feel to me as if it is Ocelot's character to quit half-way. My only justification is this; Snake can't see ocelot's involvement in Zanzibar Land, At least until later in the Metal Gear Universe. (which by the way is partially the subject of my next story, Philanthropy) I hope this clears things up a little… _

_If you feel the urge to banter with me, please do so… my only request is that you continue the debate by private message, not by review post please._

_Here it is.. The chapter I hope you've all been waiting for…_

**Chapter 26 Clash with the Iron Titan**

**1346 Hours, December 24, 1999**

Once again Snake found himself in Zanzibar Land building one, slipping in between the doors and entering into the first floor, passing row after row of Goliath tanks, it was right about now that Snake missed his Soliton radar. Foot-steps resounded to Snake's left, and he leaned against the cold metal of the tank treads as the soldier strolled passed. He exited his hiding place, passing the guard untouched as he headed toward the elevator doors in the center of the room.

As he came closer to the elevator shaft, Snake saw a guard making his rounds around the elevator shaft, ritualistically circling the elevator and often out of sight of the doors. Using a row of crates nearby, he hid out of sight until the guard disappeared. Quickly he vaulted over the crates and to the platform, urgently pressing the button on the side panel. Eventually the doors slid open, and Snake hid inside.

Moments later Snake exited the elevator into the barrack level, floor four of Zanzibar Land Building one. He had entered into a short hallway taking a right turn into a four way intersection of halls. The walls were tan, with potted plants every ten feet or so decorating the walls.

As Snake made his way to the middle of the intersection, he had the feeling as if something were missing. There were no voices echoing through the corridor, no thumping of feet as they sauntered through the halls to various areas of the establishment. Snake cautiously made his way into the right hallway. Now he was in sight of the soldiers' barracks and beyond that the locker room, where the sauna was as well.

Snake scrutinized every bunk before proceeding through the narrow passage. Seeing no sign of a threat, the agent made his way to the locker room, which was also devoid of enemy personnel.

Despite his uneasy feeling, Snake continued, passing rows of lockers and coming into view of a metal door, steam seeping through the corners and dissipating into the air. _The sauna! _The window showing the inside of the room was heavily fogged over, but through the blurred glass Snake could see the outline of a person in the wooden room.

He rapped on the door, a voice answering from the inside, "What, are your wrists broken?"

Once more, Snake hit the door, eliciting a more aggressive response from his unsuspecting victim. The man rose to his feet, approaching to and throwing open the door, "Can't a guy get some peace in here?!"

"Guess not," Snake answered, raising his Berreta to the soldier's forehead.

Water dripping from his hair, the soldier cursed, "You'll get nothin' outta me!"

"I don't intend to." Snake slammed the butt of his gun into the soldier's neck, knocking the man out cold. He dragged the half naked soldier to a vacant locker, where he locked him inside standing up.

Snake opened the sauna door, slipping inside the humid and warm air, water clinging to his body within seconds. In the heat he pulled out the brooch, holding it directly above the oven. For a few seconds nothing notable seemed to be happening. Snake began to wonder of Dr. Madnar was wrong about the transforming alloy. Then quite suddenly, the brooch softened, shifting in weight and size. It began to take a different shape. Slowly but surely it became a shaft with several teeth on one end and a ring on the other, _The key._

As Snake made his way back to the elevator, a beeping in his eared alerted him to a call. Bennet's voice, nervous with fear, answered him on the other side. *140.23* "Snake! Don't come to the first floor! The soldiers have an ambush waiting for you!"

"So that's why there are no soldiers up here… I expected as much… Do you have any C4 in the supply truck?"

*140.23* "Yeah, I- I probably do… Why exactly?"

"I've got a plan, and I'm gonna need your help again."

*140.23* "Oh great! This is going to be fun." Sarcasm evident in Bennet's voice, "I can tell already…"

* * *

Sergeant Macoy stood with twelve other soldiers at the first floor elevator lobby. They stood there waiting for the intruder for perhaps ten minutes, unsure if he was even going to show. Macoy's trigger-finger was getting itchy, and he urged to scratch it on the bastard who had destroyed the base's third floor and killed at least twelve of his comrades, and that was just the ones they've found. Seven or eight more, probably _more by now_, had never reported back in after their shift was up.

The intruder was bound to be coming at any moment. Macoy was only just out of patience when the platform beeped, and the meter above the door indicated that the elevator was headed in his direction. _Finally!_ "Okay." He spoke to his soldiers, "Shoot on sight! But if any one of you shoot the stupid bastard before I get the chance, your ass is mine!"

Ding…Ding… Ding… The elevator doors glided open, and rifles raised, four of the soldiers entered the platform. When they saw no sign of the intruder, they hand signaled for Macoy to come and scope out the situation.

He entered the elevator, and after a thorough look, he saw on sign that the intruder was ever even in the elevator, that was until he looked at the ceiling. The elevator hatch was left slightly ajar, indicating that the foreign agent had escaped through the ventilation shafts. Macoy hand-signaled for one of the soldiers to open the hatch.

The bravest of the four approached, and using his muzzle he pushed open the escape-way. A small green object fell to the floor with a thud, and by the time the soldier's looked down they were already dead. "KABOOOM!" The grenade erupted in a ball of molten shrapnel shards, killing all the men in the elevator and several outside.

Snake was already outside the compound when the first explosion thundered through the building. Bennet's C4 had served it's purpose well, not to mention that the soldier's placement of the explosives was superb. As they drove away in the getaway truck, Snake watched as sentries scrambled out of the building, several of them attempting to start up the combat Humvees and trucks which surrounded the burning, collapsing building. The Humvees exploded into glorious shrapnel when the keys were turned in the ignition, preventing any unwanted pursuers from following the two as they made their way back to the hangar.

* * *

Solid Snake stood in the torture room, Dr. Marv's limp body still strapped into the revolving bed which was placed beside his locker. Snake pulled out the brooch key, "Here goes nothing." He inserted it into the keyhole, and the key turned without meeting any resistance. The locker made a satisfying *Click* and Snake pulled open the locker to find the card inside, suspended in a case over a small case of acid. Snake removed the case from the mechanism, ripping it open and pulling out the PlayStation disc, "SNATCHER" written in bold across the cover. He pocketed the disc, and dialed Holly's codec number *140.76* "Snake! Did you find it?"

"I found it Holly. It's completely intact…"

*140.76* "Let's get out of here Snake."

"No… I can't. I've still got a job to do…"

*140.76* "No! Snake, you can't go!"

"I have to Holly! It's my job… My duty… and… and for once I'm not just doing it for myself…"

*140.76* "Snake? What are you saying?"

"I'm doing this for you, Holly… No one else can take Big Boss down, you know that. I need to know where the hangar is… Give the communicator to Madnar…"

The microphone crackled as Holly passed it to Madnar, who spoke into the microphone, *140.76* "Snake… I can't express the regret I feel right now… Twice now, you've had to destroy my creations… I can only hope you can destroy it before it causes anymore harm…Metal Gear's weakest point is just as before; it's legs… if you can take out it's legs then you can prevent nuclear fallout…"

"Where's the entrance to Metal Gear's hangar?"

*140.76* "There's a false wall concealing an elevator at the end of the hallway where the torture room is located… Good luck… Solid Snake."

"Thank you for your help, Doctor…"

Several ounces of C4 later, Snake stood in the platform which will take him twenty floors below… To face an old enemy. Would he succeed? Would he die?.. No. There was only one option… Destroying Metal Gear and killing Big Boss. Whether he died in the struggle was irrelevant…

The doors slid open, revealing three soldiers whose rifles were all trained on Snake. His mind whirring like a machine, Snake rolled as they pulled their triggers, missing the bullets and pulling out his Desert Eagle… He kicked the central soldier to the ground as he got to his feet, flipping backward to avoid another volley of lead rounds. Snake fired, a bullet piercing the prone soldier's head.

The other two soldiers assaulted, attempting to use their guns as bludgeons. Snake gripped the gun of the closer sentry, using his thumb to pull the trigger and empty the barrel into his comrade's abdomen, who promptly fell over dead. Snake pulled the gun down, head-butting his skull into his adversary's own. The man fell over, and Snake shot him in the head for good measure. Two steel doors resided at the end of the corridor.

Snake passed through the armored doors, entering into a gaping room, the hangar where Snake's most formidable enemy stood, motionless, yet no less malevolent. "Metal Gear?!"

The hulking mechanical monster stood twelve meters tall, with a missile pod mounted on each side, the left larger than the right. A radome was set below the left missile module, and the body was sleek and angular to avoid air-drag, like a sports-car's chassis. The 'head' of the monster which contained it's visual sensors was placed beside the open cockpit. A Vulcan cannon was mounted between the hydraulic legs which supported the full weight of the bipedal tank. A single hundred megawatt laser was emplaced at the nose of Metal Gear D.'s hull, glowing blue in the dimly light hangar. A figure stood on the shoulder of the robot, and yelled in a familiar voice, "BOSS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Big Boss?" Snake turned in time to see another man bolting through a door on the opposite side of the hangar, and Snake made chase. Snake wasn't fast enough to beat the projectile which issued from Metal Gear's missile pods. It erupted in the exit's doorway, a pile of stone and rubble obscuring Snake's entry and preventing his pursuit.

"Snake!" Grey Fox's voice resonated from the Metal Gear, "You should have listened to me when I told you to clear out back at the bridge!"

"Fox! Why are you still protecting Big Boss?!"

"Reasons you don't need to know old friend…It's been a while since I've seen you face to face Snake. You'll find that I'm not the same as I used to be… and neither is Metal Gear!"

"I don't want to fight you, Fox."

"Well then… Unless you have a death wish it looks as if you have no choice in the matter! I am Frank Jaeger, The Frank Hunter! I don't lose in a fight!"

"There's a first for everything."

"That sounds like a challenge. I'll show you what fear is, Solid Snake! Prepare to taste defeat at the hands of this most historic weapon! Consider it an honor… A gift from an old comrade."

The eyes of the iron giant lit up red through the sensors' lenses. Steam spouted from an exhaust pipe behind the vehicle, and the machine began to rumble.

"Now, you shall bear witness to the demon weapon that will drag the world into the twenty-first century!"

The concrete beneath Metal Gear's feet cracked as the bipedal tank shifted it's weight as it began to move. Screeching as it's parts scraped together, the robot lumbered to where Snake stood. It's body was nearly above Snake when Fox brought the machine's foot over. Snake rolled, the Titanium leg pulverizing the concrete below where Snake had stood only moments before.

Snake ripped a grenade from his backpack, bringing the top to his mouth and removing the pin with his teeth. Keeping a firm grip on the clip, He sprinted behind the beast tossing the explosive to the vehicle's right leg. "KABOOOM!"

The scratching and creaking of the Metal Gear became shriller, as if it cried out in the pain which following the explosion. The scream was long and loud, an almost enraged sound. The Hangar rumbled with each step, the Gear turning to once again face Snake and reap retribution for his damage. The Vulcan cannon hummed to life, announcing it's arrival with muzzle-flash and a hail of bullets.

Lead peppering the surrounding cement, Snake bolted for the wall. His feet followed as he ran up the face of the wall, the bullets swiping past the agent, leaving him unharmed. "GggraaaAAWW! STAND STILL!"

After landing back on his feet Snake pulled out his Uzi, wielding the submachine gun and his Desert Eagle simultaneously, firing on the Gear's radome. The bullets sparked a rain of fire with each impact, but none could penetrate the radome's thick armor. *Click* *Click* his Deagle had run out of ammo.

The Gear let loose with another wave of bullets, forcing Snake to strafe to avoid the fire as he pulled out another two grenades. He removed the pins and threw the grenades across the floor, rolling them to Metal Gear's feet. The grenade's tumbled and rolled to it's legs, exploding in a ball of fire and smoke. The Behemoth shrieked, trembling as it absorbed the full brunt of the explosion.

Metal Gear Demyan shuddered, struggling, to support itself with it's hydraulic legs. It's legs crumpled beneath the hull, and the clicking and scratching of the Gear's moving parts ceased.

"Did that do it?"

Several moments passed before Fox's voice rang from the robot. "Nice try Snake! You don't have what takes after all!"

Steam shot out from the exhaust in full force, and the 'eyes' of the beast seemed to shine with renewed malice as the monster lurched to life. It lumbered to it's feet, turning to face it's adversary. Fire glowed from inside the shaft of it's missile pods, and four rockets sped toward where Snake stood. Snake pulled the trigger of his Uzi, firing on the approaching projectiles. The first two erupted into a ball of flame, but the remaining two came too close to be dismantled. They exploded, the pressure of the detonation knocking Snake twelve meters backward.

Snake's head throbbed from the impact, and his ears rang from his proximity to the discharge. The agent scrambled to his feet, rifling through his backpack to find another grenade. His hand could not find another grenade within the rucksack, but instead his hand enclosed around a block of C4. In true kamikaze style, Snake ran straight at his adversary, holding the clay-like explosive to his chest to protect it from machine gun fire.

With bullets impacting the floor behind him, Snake dropped to his knees, sliding in between the Gear's legs. He pressed the plastic explosive against the monster's foot, praying that it would stick long enough for him to get far enough away and shoot it from a distance.

The robot turned as Snake came around, wielding his Uzi and firing on the C4, yet none of his bullets seemed to be able to find their target. Once more the missile pod's shaft glowed hot with flame as rockets exited the shaft, three rockets in total sped toward where Snake stood.

Snake rolled to the side, too far for the missiles to meet their target. "You missed!" he mocked.

"Check again, Snake! HAhahahaha!"

Snake turned to see the rockets as they circled around, once more headed in his direction. He flipped backward, vaulting over the missiles now passing safely below him. The missiles now sped toward the mech, "NOOOOOO!!", Metal Gear Demyan was struck three times; in the radome, in the hull, and finally in the leg where the C4 resided. A shrill scream echoed in the hangar, emanating from the Gear as explosion after explosion racked the mechanical frame.

The radome fell to pieces, and the hull was ripped in two. It's legs turned to nothing but scrap, the robot stumbled, slamming into the wall and sinking to the floor. "FOOOOX!"

Through the fire and the flames, Snake climbed onto the iron heap, trying to find the cockpit with his former ally inside. As he pried open the cockpit, another blast erupted to his left, tossing his body fourteen meters back, tumbling onto the cracked concrete floor. Snake's vision began to black-out, and before he lost consciousness, he could barely see a figure crawl out from the mech's wreckage.

_Author's Note: Soooo… How was it? I feel like I did pretty decent for my first real man vs. robot fight. Sorry I couldn't put Fox vs. Snake in this update, but I was getting impatient to update. And so Metal Gear D has fallen... Big Boss' plans have gone up in smoke with the burning fumes of his Gear. Will Snake be able to stop Grey Fox? Will Grey Fox stop Snake once and for all and escape? Will I stop asking annoying questions and get to the point already? Find out next time on Dragon Bal- (wrong show!) on Metal Gear Solid: Resurrection! _

_I am compelled to beg on hand and knee, please review my chapter. If you find any major issues in the story I ask that you report them to me ASAP. It will make your reading better and my story will have improved as well. A double whammy of awesomeness. _


	28. Friendly Foes

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 27 Friendly Foes**

"Sleeping late as usual, eh, Snake?"

Snake's head throbbed, pounding with every beat of his pulse. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open to see the blurred silhouette of his addresser. He took a moment, but recognized the voice. "Fox?! You're still alive?" Snake sat with his back to cold iron, and looking around, he saw that the two former allies now stood between the inanimate legs of the prostrate wreckage that was once Metal Gear Demyan.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." Fox stood with his arms crossed, holding a small bundle underneath his elbow. He was bare-chested, with nothing but his Zanzibar Land bandana on his upper-body.

As Snake stood, he realized that he was stripped while he was out cold, and his backpack was gone along with his shirt. He stood facing Fox, his opposite yet his equal. The kindness which Snake was once accustomed to seeing in his eyes was gone, nothing but indifference lay within his steely gaze.

"I'm not doing this! My fight isn't with you! It's with Big Boss!" Snake made his way to leave, but Grey Fox interrupted-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Grey Fox held up the bundle, it was all of Snake's gear; his guns, his rations, the cards, and… _The Disk!_

"Fox! Give me back my gear!"

"I can't do that, Snake. If we're going to fight, I want to make sure it's on my terms."

"I'll be back for that disk!" Snake growled in frustration, continuing to exit the ring made by Metal Gear's legs, intending to face Big Boss, until he heard a thud. Snake turned to see the pack sliding across the concrete floor, exiting the gap between Gear's feet and '_BOOOM!_' erupting into flames.

"Nooo! The formula!"

"I warned you, Snake." Fox held up a small black CD, spinning it on his finger as he spoke, "While you were napping, I took the liberty of searching your pack. I found quite a few gadgets that must've been useful while you were causing mischief along with the formula disc. The mines were good, but I never could've kept track of all those mines if I didn't have this," he pointed to his belt. The small glowing green screen of Snake's mine detector showing brightly. "I figured I'd have to force you into this… So let's make a wager… if you can beat me in combat I will give you the detector and you'll be able to safely navigate the mine-field, and I'll even throw in the formula disc as a bonus."

Fox pulled something from his back-pocket, dropping it on the floor and kicking it over to Snake. It was his cigarettes, with his lighter inside. "I just thought you'd want to have one last smoke before you die."

"No…" Snake declined, "Let's just get this over with…" pocketing the cigs. "Rules?"

"No rules… Anything goes, but no fighting dirty." Fox added, pulling off his bandana and ripping it in two.

"Why Fox? Why join Big Boss' scheme? Didn't you know what he planned to do?"

"Maybe I'll tell you… But only if you can beat me." He said, wrapping the strips of cloth around his hands. He assumed fighting stance, gesturing for Snake to do the same.

Snake raised his hands to protect his upper body, his hands balled into tight fists, knuckles white in anticipation.

Fox's machete rang as he removed it from it's sheath. "Have at you, Snake!" Grey Fox shouted, rushing at Snake.

Machete drawn, Fox charged, slicing the blade diagonally from his left. Snake slid to his own left, crouching as the blade passed above his head. Snake attempted a strike to Fox's abdomen, only to be parried by the flat end of his enemy's blade. Fox kicked Snake across the chest, placing his foot on Snake's shoulder as leverage to bring his other foot around. He spin kicked, the force of the blow sliding Snake back on his heels.

Snake rushed, but Fox jumped, landing farther back onto the wrecked hull of Metal Gear. In a flurry of motion, his machete slashed at the iron, detaching a large piece from the chassis. Using his sword, he sprung the piece into the air, spin-kicking it with sufficient power to send it flying in Snake's direction. Snake flipped, using his hands to vault his body over the massive shred of metal, only to land on his back when the initial threat had disappeared.

Frank Jaeger jumped down, pressing his machete's razor edge against the concrete. He ran toward Snake's supine body, his blade sparking as it ran along the floor. Snake rolled forward as Grey Fox drew his blade to within two centimeters of the agent's head, narrowly avoiding the machete's edge. Snake followed the roll with a swiping kick, knocking Fox out from under his feet.

Frank caught himself with his hand, going into a somersault and landing back on his feet. As Snake came in for another hit, Fox spun, anticipating Snake's action. What Fox didn't anticipate was Snake jumping high in the air, clearing the sickle.

Snake prayed that his timing was right, and as the blade passed beneath Snake's feet, his feet came down with the rest of his body, bringing the machete down with him. The machete contacted the ground, shattering to pieces when the blade could bend no farther. Snake ducked, bringing his elbow up to Fox's face, slamming into his jaw. As his adversary was disoriented, Snake flipped horizontally, his foot forming an arc before slamming into Fox's back with crippling force.

After heaving for several moments, Snake held out his hand, offering it to Fox. Fox glared warily, but took Snake's hand, who pulled him to his feet. "You're pretty good…" Fox complemented, revolving his arms to stretch them out. He cocked his head from one side to the other, his vertebrae sounding with a crack from the released tension. "Good move breaking my machete like that… Now we may fight as warriors. Hand to hand. It is the basis of all forms of combat. Only a fool would dare trust his life to a weapon!"

Grey Fox made his move for the first strike to resume the fight, testing Snake's reaction. He blocked the fist with his upper arm, and his adversary retracted, following the strike with a swipe at the agent's head. Snake ducked, thrusting his fist at Fox's gut. His foe slapped the blow away with his fist, retaliating with a spinning kick below the ankles.

Snake rolled as Fox's foot passed, and he tried to land a punch in Fox's midriff, but was met with a palm blocking his hand's path. Fox pulled Snake's arm away, punching him three times in his belly. Ignoring the pain, Snake brought his own fist to Fox's head. Fox met Snake's strike midway, pulling on his arm to bring Snake close, and slamming his head to Snake's. "ARrrgh!" Fox ducked, swiping his foot along the floor to trip up the agent.

Snake jumped back, avoiding Fox's foot and reacting as it came around once more. Fox's next kick was headed toward Snake's abdomen, and Snake prepared to block. Fox jumped at the last moment, his foot colliding with Snake's head instead, whipping his body back onto the concrete.

"Can you feel it? The feel of battle? The clashing of bone and sinew, what a thrill! I must admit, I haven't had a challenge like this since before my FOXHOUND days." Grey Fox stated, holding out his hand for Snake to get up.

Snake staggered to his feet, and Grey Fox asked, "You ready?"

He nodded his head to Fox, who warned, "I'm coming." Fox kicked, and this time Snake was ready. As the foot came around, Snake gabbed on, maintaining a firm grip on the ankle. Snake twisted while maintaining his grip, thrusting his free fist hard into Fox's torso.

Fox was thrown out of the ring formed by Metal Gear's legs, into the treachery of the minefield. As Fox tumbled to the ground, he shifted his rolling position to avoid contacting any mines.

"Fox!"

Fox struggled to his feet, heaving as he rose. Without a word, Fox unclipped the mine-detector, tossing the gadget to Snake. Snake hoped that Fox had had a change of heart. Maybe he wouldn't have to incapacitate him to get to Big Boss. No such luck was possible, however. When Snake looked at the screen, a single path lead him safely through the minefield, but to get to the end he first had to face Fox in a small clearing within the field itself.

Snake made it to the inside of the clearing, assuming the combat ready position as Fox rushed toward him. Fox thrust his fist toward Snake's head, who deflected the hand and countered with an elbow to Fox's face. Before his arm made contact, Fox back-flipped, Snake's arm just barely missing it's mark. Snake punched Fox across the face as he landed from the flip, and he fell back in pain. Snake follows with a round-house kick, only to be blocked by Fox.

The agent spun, kicking as if he was aiming for Fox's head, who raised his hands to his head in anticipation. Snake redirected his kick, instead contacting Fox's torso and hitting him above the knee. Snake follows with another kick, this time Fox ducked below the blow, avoiding it entirely. Grey Fox leapt above Snake, vaulting over his shoulders to land behind his adversary, proceeding to strike Snake in the back of the head with his arm. Before his arm could hit Snake's skull, Snake parried, thrusting his knee into Grey Fox's gut. "Aargh!"

As Fox hasped for air, crumpled over in pain, Snake walked behind, elbowing the man in the spine. Fox stood in a daze, his arms flailing weakly as he struggled with the throes. Snake grabbed Fox's arm, forcing his adversary over his shoulder and throwing Fox, using his own body as leverage.

Fox's body collided with the wall of the hangar eight meters away, "Huurgh!" and his limp body fell to the ground, "Ghah!" Snake navigated the minefield to Fox's prone body, bloodied and beaten where he lay. Fox hacked and gagged, blood flowing from his mouth and nose as he crawled to his knees. He stared at Snake emptily, as if only dimly aware of Snake's presence. "Snaaaake…."

"Fox!"

"Finally… It looks like it's finally time for me to give up the title of "Fox"."

"Fox… Why?"

"I'm not like you Snake… my situation is more… complicated. Big Boss might just be a traitorous CO to you, but he saved my life twice before I had even joined the unit…I was a half-white living in Vietnam… It was after the war… and half-whites were being sent into forced labor camps. We were forced to work like dogs… Boys were beaten, raped, killed… Big Boss saved me from that hell hole called Vietnam… Just like he's saved the children here in Zanzibar Land… Later I was in Mozambique, being tortured as a RENAMO soldier. They had cut off both my ears and part of my face by the time Boss came in to rescue me…"

"And this is your idea of paying him back?"

"No Snake, you've got it all wrong… I hate war… just like all the kids here… Yet, I cannot live without it. War is the only way of life I know… I would never make it in a normal life …Big Boss gave us a place to fight… To achieve that goal of relative peace… Conflict is in our blood, Snake. You and I, we were born to fight, there is no denying it … And I fight in the hopes that someday, even though I will never belong in it, the world won't need war anymore… I was born on the battlefield, and thanks to you… I can die on the battlefield. Making other's happy, raising a family… I tried that… it never worked out… It never worked out, not even with Marcova."

_Gustava!?_ "Fox… Why'd you help me if you were with Big Boss?"

"Consider it payback for being so selfish… Snake… fighting is… was the only thing… the only thing I was good at. At least I always fought for what I believed in…. Snake… Farewell." Grey Fox shuddered, and his breathing became shallower and shallower until Snake could no longer see it. Fox had stopped moving.

"You won't be alone Frank… Gustava is waiting for you." Snake closed Fox's eyes, searching his ally's body and finding the PlayStation disk. He pocketed the formula, and a voice resounded from behind, "SOLID SNAKE!"

_Author's Note: And there you have it folks! The fight you'd all been waiting for, the conflict between The Fox and The Snake. I can't say much about this except that I am most proud of the result. Another chapter comes to a close, and with only Big Boss left, I hope you guys will wait for just two weeks for the conclusion. I hope the fight wasn't difficult to imagine? Anyway, another chapter up! Up next, Chapter 28 Sins of the Father._


	29. Sins of the Father

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 28 Sins of the Father**

**1419 Hours, December 24, 1999**

"SOLID SNAKE!" a familiar voice echoed from behind.

"Big Boss!?"

Snake turned, only to find Big Boss' voice emanating from an overhead speaker, "Can't you even die right? I'm gonna get rid of you one way or another if it's the last thing I do! You've got two choices; leave now and fight another day, or we can end this right here and right now... Don't make me wait long…"

Snake was running to the blocked exit before Big Boss had even finished his challenge. As quickly as he could muster, he tore away the concrete rubble and twisted metal leftover from Fox's attempt to delay Snake. As Snake dug deeper, he came to a piece too large for him to budge, despite his strength. He reached into his backpack to find some C4, but when he reached behind him his hand groped for nothing but air. _Damn!_ He cursed, remembering that it had been obliterated by Fox's mine. _Wait a minute_, Snake stood, thinking. He looked back at Metal Gear D, an idea taking form.

Snake negotiated through the minefield. He eventually made his way to the now smoldering wreckage of the tank, heading specifically to the missile module. Snake climbed atop the robot's hull, placing his hands gingerly atop the warhead, twisting it counter-clockwise. After removing the warhead and a sizeable bundle of wiring from the decommissioned tank, Snake walked back through the minefield to the rubble concealing Snake's path to Big Boss.

Snake placed the warhead atop the rubble, unwinding the bundle of wire until he reached the very end. Using the battery from his Mine Detector as the trigger, he pressed the wires to the battery's nodes, the warhead erupting in an instant, detritus flying everywhere. Snake coughed and hacked, inhaling thick clouds of dust. When the haze had cleared, the debris, along with the doors, had been obliterated, and Snake accessed the dark room freely.

Most of the lights were off, but from the few fluorescent lights which hummed above, Snake could make out that he stood in an underground garage, filled with trucks, tanks, and Metal Gear components, and farther back he could see two tunnels, both sloped upward toward the surface.

A beep rang in Snake's ear, *Call* and Snake turned his codec knob to 'RECEIVE'. Holly spoke on the other end, *140.76* "Snake. Did you hear Big Boss a *Static* minute ago?"

"Yeah…"

*140.76* "What're you going- *Static* do?"

"The only thing I can do… I have to take that tyrant down."

*140.76* "Snake…"

"What is it, Holly?"

*140.76* "I- I…- *Static* Good luck Snake."

"Holly, you're breaking up. Quickly, I need to talk to Bennet. Is he there?" Snake asked, and he heard the radio crackle even more as Holly passed it.

*140.76* "Yeah Snake?"

"Guard Holly with your life, understood?"

*140.76* "Yes sir… Wher- *Static* are you Snake?"

"I'm in some sort of underground depot, a junction for sloped roads for vehicle entry to Metal Gear's hangar."

*140.76* "Oh! I know those tunnels! I had t- *Static* transport parts for Metal Gear's const - *Static* a few weeks back. We'll be ther - *Static* soon a - *Static* Snake. "

"Wait! Bennet-" but it was too late, the signal had been lost. After several attempts to reestablish contact, Snake gave up.

* * *

Big Boss stood there, his fists clenched in frustration. In the dimly lit room within his own underground base, he stood with nothing to do but to wait. Only a few minutes ago, Fox had sacrificed himself to try and kill Solid Snake, Big Boss' bitterest enemy, and yet his inheritor, _My son!_

_Curse the Patriots! _The very organization who Big Boss was sure had played a hand in pitting him against his son in Outer Heaven. It was almost like mockery from fate itself, the fact that he had to commit matricide to defend his life's work and his son must commit to patricide to perform his duty. Naked Snake and his own son, the product of a mad scheme of his former ally. Two terrible beings, two monsters, two deadly snakes, fated to match fang to fang in a showdown that could only result in the death of one of them, or both.

Where had the Snakes lost their way, when had they abandoned their human condition and embraced that of animals? Was there something left of their civilized minds? What had become of them?

But Big Boss knew the answers to those questions. Ideals. Ideals was what had happened between them, what had drove them away, made them walk such opposite paths. They were standing for what they believed in. And even if in the process they lost their very own sanity, then they were also reaching the most pure state of soul man could ever achieve, fighting to the end, loyal even in death, not to any government or country, not to some politicians, but for themselves and that they believed in.

Who would fate choose to continue the legacy? _The loser would be liberated from the battlefield, but the winner will remain, and the survivor will live out the rest of his days as a soldier. _These were the words that echoed incessantly in Naked Snake's mind, as if he was only just hearing them from his mentor. Words that he has pondered since the day of their utterance echoed even more sharply, _Your children, les enfants terribles…. Snake… your son will bring the world to ruin... Your son will save the world._ Big Boss was determined to stop Snake from plunging the world into chaos, or die in the attempt. He neither knew nor cared to decipher what the contradictory phrase was referring to, if only because he wished to prevent the former outcome.

He had no other choice, for good or for ill, he had to defend himself or risk losing everything. He would have to be brutal, abandoning all morals and honor to accomplish his mission. _After all, the end justifies the means, _he reasoned.

Suddenly, far out ahead, at the entrance to the room, a thunderous explosion sounded, rubble and concrete disappearing, leaving a gap so large that you could have driven a tank through. It felt as if all the world held it's breath, fated in the outcome of this final struggle between Naked Snake and Solid Snake.

* * *

Snake proceeded to walk through the garage. Suddenly and without warning, all of the lights along the ceiling flickered on, revealing Big Boss standing at the opposite side of the garage, his left hand gripping the light switch. "Big Boss… Still ticking, huh?"

"Unfortunately, Hell had no vacancies." Big Boss answered. The old soldier stood tall and proud with a cigar in his teeth, and he wore an olive green military uniform and a beret with the Zanzibar Land insignia stitched in. His combat boots were worn from his years in the field, and he wore a worn-out graying eye patch over his left eye. The Zanzibar Land insignia was also printed on a black arm-band which Big Boss wore on his right arm. He held his favorite carbine rifle, The Patriot, firmly in his free hand. "Welcome to Zanzibar Land. The years haven't been kind to you, David. You don't look good."

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing. You look like shit." Big Boss was right, though. Snake had knife wounds on both his arms from Marathon, burns from his run in with the Huntsman, A throwing-star scar on his leg courtesy of Black Shadow, and a more than fair amount of bullet wounds from his other encounters. If he didn't look like shit, he felt like it.

Big Boss ignored the insult, "I had a feeling you'd answer my challenge."

"I didn't come to answer you. I came to stop your insane schemes and end the nightmares I've had since Outer Heaven."

"The nightmares? They never go away. Once you've been on the battlefield, tasted the exhilaration, the tension, it becomes a part of your life, a part of you. Once you've awakened the warrior within it never sleeps again. You crave ever bigger tensions, ever bigger thrills. You are special, David. That craving has been in your blood since birth."

"What do you mean!?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you look so much like me? Why you never had a mother? Your craving for excitement, for thrills, for war, it's insatiable. It can't be satisfied by power or money or even sex. I know this because I too crave war. I never taught you how to savor tension, I only showed you where to find it. I showed you your reason to live. You and I are much more alike than you care to realize. Did you know my codename during the cold war was 'Naked Snake'? Yours 'Solid Snake', is no coincidence, and your physical prowess is so rare, that another agent of my caliber should not have even been born this century. You and I, we are closer in blood than mentor and student… I am your father!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's true. Your legacy is one of violence. War is interred into your very DNA. Those nightmares you have, they won't go away because their in your genes, but you may be comforted with the thought that they'll end with your life."

"No matter what happens to me, your revolution is still a complete failure."

"…Just because you destroyed Metal Gear doesn't mean I'm done fighting."

"Fighting? What are you really after?"

"I want to make the world one again and restore the era when warrior such as us lived as we should. War used to be about settling differences between opposing factions, and the world needed us, it needed soldiers, then… they desired us. But now with all the liars and hypocrites running the world, war's become a business of money and power. We're losing our place in a world that no longer needs us… that now spurns our very existence. Before World War II there was never anarchy on such a grand scale, but in the aftermath the world was ripped apart in conflicting political interests. After I repair Metal Gear D and launch that weapon, I'll be able to bring fear and order back into this world gone soft. I've realized that in reality the Earth has no boundaries. I will help the world realize this fact that it once knew only a hundred years ago. The only boundary is it's citizens, sealing themselves off from one another because of petty differences. Race, Religion, Politics, History, it makes no difference. People will find any excuse to break away, but with Metal Gear I know I can bring them back together. Conflict shall breed conflict, new enemies shall arise, and our own biosphere shall steadily expand until the world is but a single political entity."

"But as long as there are people with different ideals, there will always be war."

"But, the problem is balance. Too much war, and peace shall be non-existent, eradicating order and Government. However, on the other side is complete peace, in which mercenaries will have no use and the people's patriotism will fail without a common enemy. The perfect balance requires just enough war to hold the people's attention but prevent true anarchy from occurring… You've seen the children here, haven't you? Every one is a war victim of a conflict somewhere in this world, and they'll make fine soldiers in the next war… Start a conflict, fan it's flames, create victims… Then save the victims, train them, and feed them back onto the battlefield. It's a perfectly logical system. In this world of ours, conflict can never end. Neither can a mercenary's purpose, our purpose… Our raison d'etre."

"Your doing this to keep us employed?! Are you insane?"

"On the battlefield you and I are valuable commodities. But back 'home' we're garbage," Big Boss growled, "Nothing but dead weight! If we're lucky we might get the attention of some two-bit journalist from some rag tabloid… Snake, you and I will never have the chance to die peacefully of old age. We are doomed to remain on the battlefield until we die like true dogs of war."

"I've got one fight left in me… I'm going to rid myself of you and of my nightmares!.. Big Boss… I will defeat you!"

"It doesn't matter who wins here. One must die. One must live." He pulled his cigar out from his mouth, dropping it on the floor and smothering it with his foot. There is no such thing as true victory in our legacy. The loser will be liberated from the clutches of war and the survivor will exist to carry on the fight. It is our destiny. The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless war."

"It doesn't have to be that way, I won't let it! I'm not like you!"

"Very well, Snake. I will release you from your bondage and end your suffering. As your former commander, I'll do you one last favor and put you out of you misery."

Snake took on a defiant look, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't need anymore favors from you!"

"Really?! And just how do you expect to beat me in you condition?" a tone of disbelief clear in Big Boss' voice.

"Never give up! Fight until the very end! Always believe you'll succeed even when the odds are stacked against you! Those are your words!"

Big Boss laughed as if Snake was a child, telling a lie when they knew they were caught, "Even I've made mistakes from time to time." Big Boss held up a small device, Snake recognized it as a detonator. "This base is rigged to explode in ten minutes… If you can beat me in less than ten minutes… you may be able to escape with you life." He raised The Patriot into the air, firing off five rounds in succession. "What a glorious battle this shall be! Two serpents of war, unstoppable forces colliding with immovable fortitude! This will be our final battle… Let's end this once and for all!"

He pressed the detonator's button, and an emotionless voice echoed through the building, "Warning: base detonation has been commenced. Ten minutes to self- destruction. Advise: all personnel are to evacuate to a minimum safe distance of five-point-five kilometers within ten minutes."

Big Boss whipped The Patriot from his side, holding it with only one hand, he pressured the trigger and released a rain of lead in the direction of his adversary. Bullets flashed and ricocheted at his feet as Snake bolted, faster than even Big Boss could've expected. Snake rolled aside behind a crate, and Big Boss pursued, his Patriot poised in his hand to fire at any moment. When Big Boss rounded the crate, Snake was nowhere to be found.

A shadow streaked across the wall to Big Boss' left, and he fired on it, with no success. He followed the direction of the shadow through the rows of tanks. The alarms warning of the base's self-destruct sequence impaired Big Boss' hearing_, but_, he assumed_, it impaired Snake's as well_.

This was unlike Snake's usual style… Normally he used anything and everything at his disposal. But now he wasn't using anything at all, he was just running away, avoiding Boss' every move._ Unless,_ Naked Snake thought,_ he doesn't __**have**__ anything at his disposal_. "What are you going to do, Snake!? You are not even armed! Why don't you come here and face death like a true warrior!"

"Don't lecture me about being a true warrior!"

Footsteps resounded behind the old soldier, and he turned in an instant, spraying lead in the direction of the sound. Bullets holes appeared across the chassis of several vehicles, but there was no bullet ridden body or trail of blood, so it was safe to assume Snake wasn't hit or dead.

This was what he had hoped for. Snake was getting desperate, and in desperation he would be forced to rely on his instincts, Big Boss was sure of it. And then the fight would become really brutal, really spiritual, almost liberating.

As Big Boss made his way around the iron body of an incomplete Goliath tank, something slammed into him, and forced his body into the treads of the tank. It was Snake, who had come out of nowhere and pinned Big Boss. He grabbed The Patriot from Big Boss' grasp, kicking Big Boss away and chucking the gun out of sight.

"You wanna do this the old fashion way, huh?" Big Boss growled through gritted teeth. He cracked his knuckles, pressing his fist into his palm. Snake backed away, watching as Big Boss removed his jacket, followed by his undershirt. When he removed his undershirt, he revealed a well sculpted upper body from years of unrelenting combat. Although his face was old and his hair was grey, his body didn't look a day over thirty-five. The only clue which betrayed his age were the scars from bullet wounds, knives, shrapnel of all types, years of accumulated missions which had left their mark on his body. A single scar stood out from all the rest; a winding, slithering ghost of a cut, almost like a snake, was visible across the old man's abdominals.

Big Boss assumed a CQC ready position, and motioned for Snake to do the same. Reluctantly, he complied, and Big Boss rushed him, fist first. His hand flew toward Snake's face, who swatted the hit away, bringing his own fist to Big Boss' gut. Big Boss intercepted Snake's hand, using Snake's momentum against him and pulling his body. Big Boss brought his hand to his enemy's head, this time striking him straight in the temple.

Snake staggered back, and Big Boss grabbed him by the arm, bringing himself behind his son and pinning his arm to his back. Snake spun, prying his arm free from the old soldier's grasp and gripping Big Boss' own arm, bringing it behind and twisting it behind Big Boss' sternum. Big Boss brought his free arm back, slamming his elbow into Snake's neck, causing sufficient pain to loosen Snake's hold and escape from the pin.

Big Boss hit Snake with a right hook followed by a left, both of which were blocked by his former student. Naked Snake followed with a sweeping kick across the floor, knocking his enemy off of his feet onto his back and disorientating him. "Take this!" Big Boss flung his fist to Snake's chest, who rolled away at the last moment, avoiding the blow. Big Boss' knuckles slammed into the concrete, and he shook his hand to dull the pain.

Snake sprung to his feet, he rushed his enemy, ducking beneath his arms and punching Big Boss in the abdomen. He followed that by pulling Big Boss' legs out from beneath him, and he kneeled over his prostrate adversary, pressing his arm into the mercenary's throat. "Ghah!... Urgh!" Big Boss struggled for breath. Snake finally ceased pressure on the man's throat when he grabbed him by the head, bringing his other fist up in preparation for a powerful blow. Snake punched Big Boss across the skull, his head slamming into the floor with a satisfying _thud._

Snake backed off as Big Boss scrambled to his feet, and his mentor was the first to make a move. Big Boss raised his hands in defense, and advanced on Snake. He jabbed at Snake with his right, he made a left hook, both of which were predictably blocked. Big Boss made a round house kick to his enemy's head, knocking away Solid's raised arms. He made another kick at the same target, his foot contacting Solid Snake's face.

As Snake lay on the ground Big Boss loomed over him, kneeling and pinning Snake down with his hand on his neck. Big Boss thrust his hand into Snake's face, slamming his elbow back into Snake's face. Another strike to the face, followed by another. Snake freed his leg, forcing his foot to Big Boss' chest and vaulting his enemy over head.

Snake scrambled to his feet, and Big Boss slammed into a barrel, rupturing the container, it's contents spilling out onto the floor and soaking into Big Boss' uniform. The smell of gasoline perforated the air, and Big Boss came out of a daze to see Snake above him, a lit lighter grasped in his hand.

"I could end this all right now!" Snake threatened.

"Heheheheh!" Big Boss scoffed, "If you had the guts to really do that, it would've happened three years ago! Go ahead! Just try and kill me!"

Snake wanted to drop the lighter more than anything, but Big Boss was right, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Big Boss laughed, "That's right, put the lighter down. This isn't over, Snake. Not yet anyway." Big Boss rose to his feet, leaning against the ruptured barrel for support.

Sweat beaded from Snake's every pore, and his bandana was soaked and ceased to stem the sweat which flowed into his eyes. Snake was exhausted, every muscle in his body ached for rest, but he couldn't end it yet. His chest heaved, his heart beating as rapidly as a gun from the thrill of the battle. Big Boss wasn't faring much better. His scarred body was bruised black and blue. Snake could finally see his mentor weakening, what he made up for in strength he was lacking in stamina, a consequence of old age.

Something black lay on the floor behind Snake, and Big Boss saw it too, _The Patriot! _Snake had to stop Boss from getting it, despite his weakened condition.

Big Boss lunged, punching Snake in his upper arm. Snake retaliated, nailing a knee into his adversary's gut. The agent swung his fist around for a hut to his adversary's head, and was parried by his enemy's forearm. Big Boss slammed his elbow into Snake's face, taking advantage of the resulting pain to land another hit with his arm to Snake's throat.

Snake sprung back, preparing for a roundhouse kick. Big Boss anticipated Snake's move and jumped, swinging his foot to meet Snake's, their legs colliding at the knee. Barely making contact with the ground, Snake leapt, kicking Boss in the gut as he jumped to retaliate. Snake flipped back, and Boss fell to one knee, the both of them heaving in exhaustion.

Big Boss stood, assuming defensive position, and Snake took the queue for his own preparation. As Snake brought back his fist for a desperate bid for victory, Boss did the same. Their fists flew, the knuckles of one contacting the face of the other with bone-shattering force. A lesser man would have crumbled.

The two staggered backward, dazed from the force of their mutual strikes. Big Boss shook it off first, and with a final burst of adrenaline he landed a left and a right hook across Snake's jaw. Ducking low, Big Boss brought his fist into an uppercut. Snake was tossed backward into a shelf, tools, pipes, treads, aerosol cans, all tumbled to the floor. _Damn!_ He had failed to prevent Big Boss getting The Patriot. He had to figure something out, and fast.

Big Boss swiped The Patriot from the floor, turning to take aim at his son, but Snake was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared entirely. "Where are you hiding, Coward!?"

"Who's hiding?" Snake's voice answered from afar, "Come and get me! I dare you!"

Big Boss followed the sound behind a tank, his gun at the ready when Snake said, "Behind you!" Big Boss turned to see Snake jab, grapping The Patriot's muzzle and jamming it into Big Boss' gut. "Hurgh!"

"Burn in Hell, Big Boss!"

In the heat of battle, Snake had become a killer wraith. The terrible, frozen look of Snake pierced Big Boss. For the slightest of seconds, for the first time in a long time Big Boss felt something close to fear. Seemingly out of nowhere, Snake pulled out a spray can with a lighter, depressing on the nozzle as he lit the lighter fluid. Fire erupted from the primitive flamethrower, igniting the residual gasoline which was already saturating Big Boss' clothes.

Big Boss was burning to death. It fitted his life somehow, he who had been always loyal to the flames of war. And now that his journey was coming to a close, that very same fire was killing him.

"Snake! This isn't over yet!"

His son had done it; he had bested Big Boss once more. His body was burning, his death was close, but his words would last forever, as timeless as his mentor's last ones had been. "There is no escape from your genes, Snake! I am your father! Like father, like son! You shall be consumed in war just as I was!" He was engulfed by the fire, his only sight the purifying flame. A world of burning pain.

"Damn you!" Snake shouted.

"This…. Isn't….. Over…… Yet……." Big Boss fell prostrate to the floor, writhing as the fire consumed him. His body eventually stilled, his uniform still smoldering on his dead body.

Snake stared, the body of his 'Father' lay burnt at his feet. He didn't know how to feel or what to say. The acrid smell of burnt flesh hung in the air, yet Snake couldn't have cared less. Even with so much bad blood between them, all his hatred was gone. Did he really hate Snake, or maybe… did he truly fear him? As he gazed at the corpse of his former mentor, all he felt was a deep sense of longing, and… even pity.

_Big Boss? My father? _Snake couldn't believe it, and yet it made sense. Snake was the first FOXHOUND to set any new records since the seventies, when Big Boss had first joined.

Two points of light appeared in his peripheral vision, the headlights of a supply truck coming from the tunnel roadway.

_Author's Note: and so the epic battle between Snake and his final antagonist reaches it's conclusion. Whad'ya guys think? As i'm sure you already realized this battle was inspired by the unbelievable conflict between Old Snake and Liquid Ocelot. this is gonna be short and brief (I'll leave the majority of my A.N. in my final update for this fic), but if there was ever a chapter for you to review in all 29 of them, _**this is it!**_ (Hint hint) _

_Most of the philosphical thought which Big Boss had before the fight was given to me by Devil Boss, who has been a great help for the choreography of the fight as well, I want to thank him personally for allowing me to utelize his ideas in the making of this most awesome scene. If there are any errors in my fic, please bring them to my attention because it is my intention to make this as accurate as possible. _

_A massive gigantic collosal mammoth thank you to all who have read my fic thus far, Feedback has been more possitive than I ever could've hoped when i started this fic four months ago. Please keep it up! I promise to make my ending update by the end of next week. _


	30. Red Sun and Epilogue

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

**Chapter 29 Red Sun**

Two points of light appeared in Snake's peripheral vision, the headlights of a supply truck coming from the tunnel roadway.

A voice over the intercom announced as the truck approached, "Five minutes to nuclear detonation. Five minutes to nuclear detonation. Advise: evacuate as soon as possible. Minimum safe distance from reactor explosion is estimated at three-point-five kilometers."

The truck braked, skidding to a stop only a meter away. "Snake!" a familiar voice hollered. Snake still couldn't break his gaze from the cadaver of his old CO. Holly stepped out of the back of the armored truck, running over to Snake and attempting to shake him back to reality. "Snake. We've got to get out of here!"

The voices of soldiers echoed from inside the adjacent hangar, "This way! The Commander is this way!"

"Damn it, Snake! We need to go!" She shook him again, eliciting the same result. She held up her Desert Eagle pistol, shooting a round into the ceiling as she shouted "Freeze!" miraculously rousing Snake from his paralysis.

Snake jumped, "Holly?!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I scare you?!" She said with exaggerated concern, all the while soldier's poured in from Metal Gear's hangar, letting loose a hail of bullets as the entered.

"Holly, we gotta go!"

"That's what I've been saying all along!" She pointed out as they ran to the truck, the duo climbing inside and neglecting to shut the doors.

"You guys comfy back there?" Bennet asked from the driver's seat, Dr. Madnar sitting shotgun beside him.

Bullets bombarded the chassis of the supply truck, and Bennet pressed the pedal to the floor. The truck roared, barreling up the tunnel incline. Snake let out a sigh of relief, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why are you here, Holly? You're not exactly a field agent."

"Don't you remember? You said it yourself, 'Stay alive and we'd again when this mission was over.'"

"So I did." Snake conceded.

Holly was wearing an enemy uniform. Evidently she had spent the majority of the mission in disguise, and she looked increasingly uncomfortable in the uniform which was obviously a male's. "Ugh! This uniform is tight in all the wrong places…" She unzipped the military flak jacket, wearing a dirty white t-shirt underneath. "Ahh… much better. Hey, I've got something for you… we're not out of the woods yet." She rifled through one of the crates, pulling out an M16A4 and several magazines. "Consider it an early Christmas gift." She passed him the gun and asked, "So it's all over now. Right, Snake?"

"No… I still have one more job to do," A grim look spreading across Snake's face.

"No way! You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious, Holly."

"Snake… no, you can't …"

"Heh heh heh… You want me to call you a cab?"

"That wasn't funny, Snake!"

"I really had you going there didn't I? Now we're even."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"That little 'freeze!' stunt you pulled back in the garage."

"Men!" She huffed, indignant and irritated.

But Snake wasn't listening. He was fiddling with the codec, changing the frequency to *140.00* and turning the dial to 'SEND'. "This is Snake. Come in Charlie. Do you read me?"

A deep Texas voice answered on the other side, with the chopping blades of a helicopter in the background. *140.00* "This is Charlie. Reading you loud and clear from this end. Go ahead."

"I've got the formula. I'm ready to return to Base of operations. Making my way to the rendezvous point by truck now."

*140.00* "Roger that. I'll be there ASAP. Any passengers, Snake?"

"Dr. Madnar, a woman, and a soldier."

*140.00* "A woman? What's she like?"

"Blonde with pretty eyes, a cute butt and a gun." In the darkness Snake could almost see Holly smile, pleased with herself, during the conversation.

*140.00* "Sounds like your kind'a woman… Alright, the coordinates to the rendezvous point are thirty-four degrees, twenty-three minutes North and sixty-eight degrees, thirty-two minutes East. Estimated Time of Arrival seven minutes."

"Got it."

In the darkness of the tunnel, it was easy to spot the glow of hostile headlights as thy sped toward the surface. "We've got company." Snake warned Bennet and Marv, as he shut one of the armored doors, using it as cover.

Over the echo of the engines within the confined space, the muzzle flash of the soldiers' rifles let Snake know that they were firing on him and his group.

Snake and Holly fired back, and from the relative safety of the driver's seat Snake heard Bennet yell. "Hey! I can see a light up ahead. We're almost there! Hang on everyone." Bennet floored it. Yet the enemy vehicles were catching up. They slammed their bumper into the truck, jolting it and knocking Snake back. He regained his balance, leaning against the door and pulling the trigger, his gun trained on the jeep's driver.

Once, twice, three times his bullets penetrated the soldier, who slumped over by the second hit, blood seeping through his uniform. His head hit the steering wheel, setting off the horn as the jeep fell behind, forcing the other vehicles to drive around to avoid a crash.

The tunnel began to flood with light and fresh air from the surface. Seconds later the truck burst from the tunnel underground onto a black dirt road in the middle of the jungle. Finally, Snake could see his adversaries clearly without relying on muzzle flash, and he opened fire with extreme prejudice. Snake yelled to his driver, "Bennet!"

"Yeah?" he yelled back over the _Ratta tatta tatta_ of the M16.

"Take the truck about five kilometers northeast there's a nearby there for our extraction point."

"Yeah, you got it, Snake. How long?"

"ETA five minutes! Now shut up and drive!" Snake barked, letting off another volley of rounds at his intended targets. The truck bucked and jolted over the uneven roads, making aiming difficult and a kill-shot a near impossible feat. Finally, after pumping a full magazine into the nearest pursuing truck, the vehicle burst into flame. The driver screamed in panic, his vision obstructed so much that he drove off the road colliding with a nearby tree, shredding the metal to scrap and wood to chips.

Five more jeeps followed from behind, lead raining from their rifles. Snake returned the favor, spraying the nearest truck with rounds. From behind he heard Holly say, "Snake, move over."

"Why-" Snake began to ask but quickly complied when he saw what Holly was holding. She swung an RPG through the door gap, leveling it at the nearest enemy vehicle and pressured the trigger, releasing the missile. It sped unbiased toward it's target, disintegrating the jeep as it made contact with the hood. 'KABOOOM!' The force of the explosion launched the jeep end over end, gasoline igniting with the rocket propellant, leaving nothing but a burning husk along the side of the road.

From inside the cargo, Snake could see the forest clearing. The car chase had entered an empty field, filled with nothing but wild grass. The truck tore through the soil, earth flying into the windshields of their pursuers. "Snake! We're almost there!" Bennet said.

Snake took cover from behind the door to reload, when he heard Holly curse, "Take cover!" She hit the deck, and Snake saw a soldier rise from one of the enemy vehicles, supporting a retaliatory RPG on his shoulder.

"DAMN!" Snake covered Holly, and heard the roar of the missile as it headed for them. The missile must've hit the dirt directly behind them, because instead of destroying the truck, the resulting blast tossed the vehicle over and over.

"SNAAAKE!"

"SNAAAAAAKE!"

When the rolling ceased, Snake came to lying on the inner roof of the truck, the entire vehicle lay on the dirt upside down.

Off in the distance, Snake barely registered the same emotionless voice say, "Warning: base detonation has been commenced. Three minutes to self- destruction. Advise: all personnel are to evacuate to a minimum safe distance of five-point-five kilometers within three minutes."

Snake bolted upright, rubbing the back of his neck from the pain of the crash. He looked over to see Holly, who lay crumpled in the corner.

"Holly?!" She stirred, groaning in pain, "Holly? Are you okay?"

"I-" She squirmed, wincing when she moved her leg even slightly. "Ow!... Snake, I- I think I sprained my ankle."

Snake heard Bennet swear, indicating that he had finally came to, "Shit… That hurt!" A sense of urgency crept into his voice, "Snake!"

"What, Bennet?!"

"Grab a gun 'cause we've got company!"

Snake dragged Holly out from the truck as Bennet retrieved Madnar, the four of them taking cover behind the overturned armored vehicle as three enemy jeeps pulled in, their armed passengers exiting promptly.

Bullets rang against the metal armor, enemy soldiers emptying whole clips of ammo into the side of the overturned supply truck. They were determined to take down Snake and his ragtag group. Snake yelled to Bennet over the gunfire, "Bennet! Are you armed?"

"Yeah." Bennet pulled out a .45 caliber pistol, checking the ammunition and removing the safety.

"Cover the right! I'll take the other side. We can't let them flank our position." Snake readied his M16, pointing the muzzle past the corner of the vehicle and fired, a stream of bullets issuing from the barrel. Several of his rounds penetrated the bodies of his foes, while their comrades ducked behind trees and bushes to avoid Snake's barrage of fire.

Bennet hesitated to fire on his adversaries, and they sensed his weakness, pulling their triggers on his position before he could fire. "Shit!" He cursed, rounds ricocheting off his corner of the truck. He fired three times into the air, then rolled out into the open, surprising two of the soldiers with shots to their chests. The other soldiers retaliated, and Bennet took cover just in time to avoid their retaliation. "What the hell is taking our ride so long?! We're going to be here 'til Christmas!" Bennet fired on the soldiers from behind the truck, reloading another twelve-round clip into the gun. _BANG BANG BANG BANG! _The bullets left his gun's barrel faster than he could reload.

Snake peppered the enemy with his M16, lead streaming from the muzzle. All of a sudden, a terrifying empty *Ping* clicked from the rifle, "Damn it!" Snake cursed, "Out of ammo! Bennet!"

"Got it!" He tossed Snake his pistol and ammo, and Snake fired. Bennet warned, "Snake!" as soldiers began to encroach upon their right. Snake took aim on the mercenaries, pulling the trigger and sending the soldiers scrambling.

Sprays of bullets pierced Snake's foes, who fell to their knees and died from the bullets which penetrated their vitals. Snake went through three clips before a final *Click.. Click* signaled that he had used the last of his ammunition. "Shit! Where is he!"

The soldiers that had been hiding stood, raising their rifles to train them on Snake. "Damn!"

"Hands in the air, bastards!" one of the soldiers commanded.

Another one of the soldiers pointed to the sky, "Commander! Up there! It's not one of ours!"

"It's the chopper!" Holly exclaimed, "We're saved!"

Snake looked behind to see a Sikorsky helicopter barreling toward them, guns blazing. "Ahhhh!" "Hurgh!" "Ghah!" The rain of bullets tore at the enemy soldiers, who crumpled to the dirt floor, a pink mist settling around their corpses.

"Charlie!" Snake greeted, "Better late than never!"

*140.00* "I ran into a problem gaining entry in Zanzibar Land airspace. I'm proud to say that that problem is now just a pile of smoldering scrap."

A rope ladder was lowered from the passenger bay of the helicopter, and Snake helped Holly up, then climbed on himself. They climbed into the bay just as the rotorcraft ascended, and Snake yelled, "Get our asses out of here ASAP!"

They sped away just in time. As Snake watched, the base erupted into plumes of fire, collapsing in on itself as it was consumed in the flame. A nuclear mushroom cloud sprouted rapidly from the disintegrating base, and grew to the sky.

Snake's gaze was only drawn away from the sight when Holly said, "Think we'll be home in time for Christmas?"

"You'll be home in time for dinner, Holly."

"No, I think you mean _we'll_ be home for dinner, Snake."

"Well then let's go… I'm looking forward to Christmas dinner. I'm sick of these rations."

Snake watched as their helicopter flew west, straight into the warm, glowing sunset, the helicopter flying swiftly over the Mediterranean Sea.

**

* * *

**

1722 Hours, December 25, 1999 – Arlington National Cemetery

"A Hero, Forever Loyal to the Flames Of War, Rests in Outer Heaven. 193X – 1999"

_I am your Father!_

Beneath the shadow of a massive tree, Snake stood before the newly erected gravestone of his 'Father', brooding over the prior days events. Snake's helicopter was nearby, it's propellers rotating lazily in preparation for take-off.

_Snake, you and I will never have the chance to die peacefully of old age. We are doomed to remain on the battlefield until we die like true dogs of war._

Big Boss was right, no matter how much Snake tried to argue his reasoning. Snake had been forced into Operation F014. But every time Snake thought about it, he kind of wanted Campbell to make him do it. When he fought those soldiers, he felt… alive. It was the only way to describe it. Another thing bugged Snake about what Boss had said, _There is no such thing as true victory in our legacy. The loser will be liberated from the clutches of war and the survivor will exist to carry on the fight. It is our destiny. The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless war._

Charlie yelled from inside the cockpit, "Snake! We need to go!"

He was determined to stray from his father's footsteps, to make his own way in life, away from conflict and politics. "Boss…" He said solemnly, "I promise I won't turn out like you." Just as before, Snake felt nothing but longing for his former mentor. No hatred. No disgust. He felt only a deep sense of loss for the only man who Snake could have ever come close to calling 'Father'.

He entered the passenger bay of the civilian helicopter, and Colonel Campbell waited inside. "Good work Snake." The Colonel said. "You saved the world from a political step backward to a new Cold War… You ever thought about… coming back to the unit?"

"The nightmares are gone, Colonel. I'm a free man, now."

"I see. That's too bad. I have to thank you, Snake. We couldn't have done it without you. Our top code-breakers are working to decipher the OILIX formula as we speak. This is going to do us a world of good."

"What are you going to do now, Snake?"

"Mush."

"What?"

"I'm a Musher. Alaskan dogsled racing. I'm going to go back home, to Twin Lakes. I need to get my dogs ready for the next Iditarod."

"Snake," Campbell said, "The President would like to congratulate you on your success. He wants to award you the title of 'Boss'."

_The one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless war._

"No."

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION**

*Sound of phone dialing*

Ocelot spoke, "No, no! He's still alive!.."

"-"

"David isn't going to let him go again!"

"-"

"I know, I know. The question is, how do we pull it off?!"

"-"

"He's given him an injection of medical nano-machines. He's completely stable, but they were altered somehow… He's in some sort of coma."

"-"

"I need to find their control source…"

"-"

"No, I'm afraid even filtering the blood wouldn't work. It'd be more likely to kill him."

"-"

"He was my comrade too. I promise, I'll do all I can." *Hangs up*

**

* * *

**

**One month later...**

"Good afternoon."

"-"

"Yes, I have the information you require."

"-"

"Yes… Play your cards right, and it could save more than just the company."

"-"

"No, no. Consider it… a gift. Just as long as you propose it to him quickly."

"-"

"I insist, I don't want any of the credit."

"-"

"A copy of the diskettes should arrive in less than thirty-four hours."

"-"

"Certainly, I have an associate who assures me that the senate will approve. He has plenty of politicians in his pocket who will vote for the project to be covered by their black budget."

"-"

"Just follow my enclosed instructions, and I promise you'll walk away from this venture a rich man."

"-"

"No! You never spoke to me, is that understood?"

"-"

"Good, good. Pleasure doing business." *Hangs up*

_RING… RING RING… RIN-_ *Picks up Phone*

"Yes sir, he took the bait just as you said."

"-"

"Yes sir, as you know I managed to recover the data and a Gustav unit before Demyan was destroyed."

"-"

"He was quite tougher than I imagined, but he broke just the same. A copy of the formula is on it's way as we speak…"

"-"

Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"-"

"No, not yet. I am afraid liquid is as of yet too patriotic…"

"-"

"Yes, yes it will only be a matter of time."

"-"

"It'll work, I'm sure of it. Solid Snake has retired indefinitely."

"-"

"Yes, I suppose it is a pitty..."

"-"

"Yes sir, I agree, a contingency plan should be in order, just in case."

"-"

"Right, right. I shall begin preparations… An old colleague of mine, Gurlukovich, he may prove useful."

"-"

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away. Good-bye... **Solidus**."

**!!METAL GEAR SOLID: RESURRECTION!!**

___And so, my epic edition to the Metal Gear Saga comes to it's conclusion. You've no idea how much fun i've had working on this project, not only for you all but for myself as well. I'm still looking for feedback on the conclusion to the story. _

Four Months of work! WOW! these last few chapters I've had to make quite a few big decisions about what to keep and what to change (Not that i cut out much, but nearly all of it was revised.) This has been a thrill for me to write and receive the feedback i did. Thanks to all my readers, you guys made this venture truly worth-while. Looking back at why i wrote this story, I am very proud of my work. I wrote this to improve my writing style, and i think that it won't be contested when I say that I did just that. I reread the beginning of my fanfic, and although i once had high opinions of it i think now that in a few months i should atleast rewrite the first three - four chapters. I've got a few questons for you; Any concerns regarding my fic left unchecked? Did my fanfic have that same MGS feel? If you have any unresolved questions about it, leave them in the review and i will adress them in a FAQ within the week. Thanks once again for the support.

Know that I plan on a month of R & R, and then I hope to truly begin with "The Exploits of Philanthropy" **BTW: You should read on, because the following chapter contains a preview of The Exploits of Philanthropy for interested readers. **

_And now for my equivalent to credits. It almost isn't worth saying that this story is not entirely my own. It is a modernized rewrite of Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake, originally the brainchild of Hideo Kojima and the original was exclusively released for the MSX. __I used utube as the source for all my quotations and fighting action sourced from the MGS series. __T__hanks to the creators of the Metal Gear Wiki, because whenever i have a question i just go to the wiki and my questions are answered. __And finally, a great big collosal thanks to all my readers, who made writing this story a blast and always commented my work. _

* * *

**Sneak Preview: The Exploits of Philanthropy**

**0632 Hours, December 12, 2007… Four months after the Tanker Incident**

Pain… A shooting pain… in the back of his skull… Incessant ringing in his ears… Like a flash-bang, only worse. His seat jolted, and Snake opened his eyes, returning to the present chaos.

He was in a jeep, the engine roared as Nick Myer drove the vehicle over 110 kph, and beside him John Turner was wrestling with another man in the back. Another two jeeps sped in pursuit from behind.

Snake tore the man from John, the soldier punched Snake in the gut, and Snake retaliated with a strike across the head. Snake's attacker fell back over the jeep's tailgate, tumbling into the Nevada dirt.

"Thanks, I owe you one, Snake."

"That's twice I've saved your ass, rookie. Don't let it happen again."

A soldier on the closer of the pursuing jeeps manned a mounted gun. He pulled the trigger, a stream of bullets peppering their getaway vehicle. Snake grabbed his socom, aiming for the soldier's forehead. He pulled the trigger, a non-lethal tranquilizer round exited the barrel and hit its target straight on the forehead. The soldier fell over, passed out.

"Wooh! Head shot! That's what I'm talkin' about!" John praised.

As the enemy jeep closed in from their side, Snake and John leapt into the group, knocking them over. They scrambled to their feet, surrounding the two and ready for a fight. John and Snake stood back to back, surrounded yet confident.

"Just like old times, eh Snake?"

"Last time we were younger," Snake answered.

"There were more last time," John countered.

The guards rushed them, and Snake ducked, John gripped onto the assailant's arm, flipping him over and into the guards facing John. Snake spun, round-house kicking the other soldier in the face, and he fell over, passed out.

The remaining three guards regrouped, with Snake and John at the other end of the jeep, assuming a ready CQC stance. The closest guard lunged for Snake, and Snake stopped his fist, grabbing it tightly and twisting sharply. The soldier fell to his knees, and he passed out after a strategic punch to the back of the head. The final two guards rushed at once. John dove in front of their path, tripping up the soldiers. Snake shot one in the neck, and placed his knee on the throat of the remaining soldier, cutting off his air supply. After several seconds of struggling for breath, the man's body stilled.

Snake got up, dusting off his sneaking suit. Nick drove the jeep as close to his partner's as he dared, and the two jumped back to their original vehicle.

The Nevada desert was wide open, and the air was clear. Snake could see that Hal had landed the helicopter about a kilometer away.

"Snake! Look!" John pointed toward another jeep, "They've got an AT4!"

Their pursuers advanced, and a soldier stood, wielding the explosive rocket round. Raising his rifle, Snake fired on the missile. Half-way to their jeep, the AT4 exploded, a ball of flame accompanied by a crack of thunder. Another missile broke through the haze, and erupted at the side of the jeep. The vehicle lurched, stalled, and proceeded into a death roll.

Snake collided with the dirt, pain surging through his head and spine; his body forced to absorb the brunt of the impact.

"Daammn…" Snake groaned. He looked over to John's prone body next to him. His concern for John ebbed when he heard his partner cuss, "That f***ing hurt! Damn! I never want to do that again!"

But Nick was nowhere to be seen. Snake struggled to his feet, just making it to the smoking heap of scrap that was their jeep. He kneeled beside the driver door, grateful to see Nick struggling with his belt. "Shit, Snake. Remind me to let John drive next time."

"Are you okay? Can you move."

"My leg… I think my leg is broken… Get me out of this deathtrap and I'll crawl to the chopper if I have to."

"That's the spirit," Snake said, pulling out his combat knife and cutting his partner free from the restraints.

Snake managed to pull Nick's body out as the enemy pulled in, their rifles raised and fingers held squarely on the trigger. One of the soldiers approached Snake, who was still dazed in the aftermath of the crash. Snake raised his hands above his head, and the soldier pointed his gun at the mercenarie's head, "Who are you?! Identify yourself! Are you al-Qa'ida? ISU?"

"Philanthropy," Snake answered promptly.

"Ain't you the sons of bitches who sunk that tanker, USS Discovery?"

It was true, Snake was on the ship when it sank, but he had not been the one who sank it. It had been Ocelot and RAY, the very reason Snake was in his current predicament. That cold August night was the closest he had ever been to dying…

One month later…


	31. The First Encounter Prologue

**METAL GEAR SOLID: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER**

_by Rookie's Eyes (based off of Metal Gear)_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Kojima Productions and Konami _

_Author's Note – I am posting this as a chapter in Resurrection in the hopes that any loyal readers will know about my new project. I hope you will find this chapter entertaining as well as baiting and I will be posting the story separately shortly once I am past the second chapter (the biggest hurtle for me usually in my writing.)_

**Prologue**

1995.

"The Ice Age of the Cold War has only just receded. The clutch of the Soviet Union has for four years been dissolved. For many citizens of the former Soviet Union as they adjust to their new society, they struggle to climb out of the hole they have been forsaken in by the USSR. As they slowly reorganize themselves into a semblance of order, the weapons which the Soviet Union once possessed in authority have been pawned out to the highest of bidders in desperation. One nation in particular has caught the eye of the United States government.

"Outer Heaven. A nation within the Republic of South Africa which has sprung up like a weed in the midst of a vast warzone, has amassed thousands of second hand Soviet nuclear armaments and various military contraband to arm itself against anticipated war. Greedily they attack the borders, conquering more land and people to hasten their war machine.

"And yet, that is not the greatest of the United States' worries. Along with thousands upon thousands crates of weaponry, strange shipments have been found among the cargo carrying unusual parts with an unknown purpose. The US has charged High Tech Special Forces Unit FOX-HOUND with ascertaining its purpose, and if necessary, its destruction."

**2129 Hours, February 2, 1995. Inside Outer Heaven's Research and Development facility.**

"This is FOX-HOUND agent codename Gray Fox. I've made my way into the development wing of Outer Heaven's fortress." A thinly built man stood in the darkest corner of the room, taking cover behind a set of shelves. With silver hair, grey eyes and a clean face, the man carried only a pistol strapped to his thigh and a machete around his shoulder. He wore a grey urban espionage uniform, standard issue for FOX-HOUND agents when in the field. After hours of trekking through the wilderness surrounding the compound, Fox finally had managed to slip through the defenses without being detected.

*140.85* "Good work, Fox." A rough voice complemented from the other side of the transmission. It was a familiar voice, and though it had lost some of the gusto which Fox had so long admired, it still possessed total authority in the face of adversity. "Punctual as always. This is the best chance we have. Our informant says that within the week the weapon is going to be transported below ground. You should be able to get there using the duct system to get to the machine. You are to find it and uncover the true nature of their new WMD. You must dismantle it by any means necessary, and if at all possible, to find and kill the man responsible for its creation, whoever that may be."

"Get in. Ascertain the purpose of Outer Heaven's black project, blow it up, get out. Could it be any simpler?"

*140.85* "You'd be surprised how complicated so simple an idea can become, but that's the general idea. Good luck Fox."

"Commencing Operation Intrude N312."

Gray Fox entered a long dark corridor, rows and rows of vehicles spread out before him in the hangar, and yet he barely glanced at the vehicles, eyeing the elevator at the very opposite end of the row. Guarded by a single soldier. _This is going to be easier than I thought. _The gray concrete did not absorb sound very well. Were it not for his specially padded boots the guard would have heard him coming from a mile away.

The rafters above the floor hung low, allowing Fox to swiftly leap up the wall, silent as a feline, and grip onto the iron beams. He flipped himself upright onto the beam, Standing straight with the precision of a tightrope walker and making his way along the rafters, headed toward the guard without his noticing.

Fox slowly lowered himself above the soldier, using his strong yet lithe feet to grip onto the iron as he descended. Before the soldier even had time to register the contact Fox wrapped his arm round the sentry's skull, twisting abruptly and severing the man's vertebral column. His body fell limp to the floor, and Fox fell lightly to the floor, landing on the floor to search the dead man for his identification. Among his papers was a level Three security pass which Fox promptly pocketed.

Quickly, he carried the body over to one of the nearby tanks, opening the hatch and hastily dropping the cadaver inside. After quietly shutting the hatch on its new occupant, Fox made his way back to the door, sliding the card down the scanner and eliciting a beep of approval from the machine. He slipped through the doors and into a long hall, a single camera strafing the wall from one corner of the ceiling. Taking note of the camera, Fox pressed his body tightly to the same wall, slipping under the camera's blind spot and passing without incident.

"Boss," Fox spoke through the transceiver, "I'm nearing the duct-work entry point."

*140.85* "Be on the lookout for traps. There could b-"

"Trap doors, maybe lasers. I've covered them in training. Always be on the lookout for parts where the floor is clean and polished, no scuffing from military boots." He whispered lightly into the receiver as he slowly advanced through the hallway to a door on the other side designated "HIGH PRIORITY DEVELOPMENT" an advisory at the midsection of the door also said "Personnel caught without authorization will be imprisoned indefinitely."

Fox laughed inwardly as he thought to himself, _So all I have to do is not get caught. Sounds easy enough._ Beside the door was a duct vent with rusted bolts and screws so oxidized that it took the mere prodding of his finger to snap their bond to the wall. Swiftly Fox slipped inside, turning enough in the cramped space to grip the vent cover and gingerly place it back to its prior position so as not to arouse the suspicion of any passersby.

Stealthy as his namesake, Fox slipped through the duct without a sound, hesitating only to observe his position in the vents to make his way to the hangar. His uniform was constantly catching on stray nails and screws which the workers were too lazy to pound completely in. Fox yearned for the old days when they could afford to spend money on soldiers. He missed his old FOX uniform, almost wishing he hadn't had to throw it away after it was ruined in his skirmish with Big Boss, back when he still preferred Naked Snake over his honorary title. His thoughts returned to the duct as it began to brighten from dark gray to dull silver, and Fox could just make out strips of light at the very end of the vent.

As he came closer he could make out a room lined with supercomputers, a single man, balding, with white hair comparable only to Einstein's, standing among the glowing screens and panels, entering programs and altering settings which Fox neither knew nor cared about. The element of surprise was essential to subdue the scientist without alarm. Fox pressed his hand against the vent, gauging from the resistance that it would not break silently or quickly. Reorienting himself, he pressed his feet against the grating and slammed with all his power.

As he swiftly slid out of the vent the scientist stared, dumbstruck with a look of shock across his face. Before the man could recover Fox spun him around, restraining his arms with his left hand while silencing him by holding his mouth shut. "MRRrrrrrrrrrmph!" the man gave a muffled scream, terror now fully realized in his eyes through his goggles and sweat beading on his forehead.

"Quiet." Fox said in a calm yet strong tone. "Or you will regret it. No one has to lose their head." He drew his machete from its sheath, holding the cold blade to the man's neck. Evidently the man did not realize his hands had been freed. "What's your name?" Fox demanded, but the man could only answer with a whimper.

"What's you NAME!" he thrust his foot behind the man's knee, causing him to crumple to the floor, his head slamming against a nearby locker. In fear he scrambled away until his back was pressed tight against the locker, a moist stain expanding quickly on his pants. He trembled uncontrollably, failing to register the urine on his trousers. "Argh! Okay! Okay!" the man sputtered, "Madnar! My Name… Dr. Drago Pettrovitch Madnar."

"You're the man responsible for the new weapon?" Fox stated more than questioned, drawing out his silenced pistol and taking aim at the man's head.

"No! No please don't kill me! I do this only because I must!... Please! They've got my daughter Ellen! *sobs*. I would have deserted ages ago were it not for my poor Ellen being held by those vagrants!" The man broke down into sobs and incoherent Russian, tears streaming from his eyes. Fox turned his codec dial to "SEND", "Did you get that Boss?"

*140.85* "Yes I did. This will comp*Static*e things. Can he speak cle*Static*ough to tell you what they're building?" The radio began to crackle with static, but Fox was too busy looking at the dark silhouette of the titan machine he had been too preoccupied to notice before. Memories of FOX's revolt flooded back to him, of Gene and his 'Army's Heaven'. The hulking machine which had promised Armageddon nearly twenty years ago was back.

He was so stunned he could barely whisper the words, "M-Metal Gear…." before the static dominated the transceiver.

The cold tip of a gun barrel dug itself into the back of Gray Fox's skull, shaking him out of his awe and back into reality. "Careful tiger.." a woman's voice purred a warning from behind, "It'd be a shame for you to miss your appointment with the Commander. No one has to lose their head."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE – In my writing limbo all my ideas for one of my fictions The Exploits of Philanthropy crash and burn, so I decided to take out my frustrations by writing this, my own novelization of Metal Gear 1. Although The ones already on this site have their own merits and some scenes which I do not think I will be able to top, it is my opinion (I repeat: my opinion) that they do not conform with some of the plotlines that made the original game so good. Of course mine will not, and alas, can never be perfect, I am going to strive to make it the very best I can._


End file.
